Love from Hollywood
by mrs.sethclearwater01
Summary: Collin thinks his life is perfect. Nothing could possibly go wrong. When he finally imprints on a famous child he finds out that nobody's life can stay perfect forever. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I started out with Collin and Brady in the cafeteria talking about pack business.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the pack!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**CPOV**

"It's not fair," Brady complained, picking at the bagel in front of him. I shrugged.

"Their only looking out for us I guess," The people in hearing distance glanced at me then turned away when they met my gaze.

"Sure, but what about Seth," Seth was only a year older than us and he got to be in all the action while we stayed back and protected the tribe. Even though there was nothing to protect it from.

I shrugged. "Whatever, we'll get some action soon enough,"

"That's what you say now, but-" Brady didn't get to finish. I heard the air stir before I heard the crash. Brady and I stood up automatically. From the corner of my eye, I saw Seth stand too. I glanced at Brady he nodded and we started to weave our way through the pack of students who had gone to see what had happened. Brady got there before me and was already helping someone up from the floor. There was salad in her hair and sauce was splattered all over her shirt.

"Are you OK," I asked. Being part of the pack, it was my job to protect the tribe, no mater how small the incident.

She glanced at me then at Brady. She jerked her arm from Brady and ran for the door. I took a hesitant step after her. I looked back at the spectators. Everyone was staring at the doors, just like I was. Slowly the crowd dispersed and Brady and I were standing alone. I glanced at the mess on the floor, thinking of the janitor's expression when he saw it.

"Don't worry I've got it, you go check on her," I nodded and headed for the door. I searched the hallways for at least five minutes and couldn't find her. I paused in front of the bathroom doors, afraid she might have gone in. Suddenly I heard a stifled sob from behind me. I went straight for the janitors closet, not really sure if she was there, but something was and it was pulling me toward it. I opened the door slowly and turned the on the light. Big brown eyes stared up at me from behind a mop.

"Are you OK?" I asked again. She glared at me.

"Why do you care," Her voice was shaky, but angry at the same time.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, you seemed pretty upset," Her eyes narrowed.

"Of course I'm upset, I arrive at a new place and make a complete fool of myself the second day," She sighed and turned away from me. I leaned against the opposite wall and closed the door. She glanced up at me then away.

"You're new here," It was funny; I hadn't noticed her until ten minutes ago.

She snorted, still not looking at me.

"Of course I am do I look familiar to you?" She looked at me again, her eyes dancing. Strange, wasn't she mad just a second ago?

What was even weirder was that she did look familiar; though I was sure I had never met her before.

"No, I guess not. I'm Collin," She stared at my outstretched hand like it was poisonous.

Timidly she put her hand in mine.

"Alexys," she said, pulling her hand back quickly. I pulled my hand back to and smiled.

"Welcome to La Push Alexys," The bell rang then. My hand went to open the door. Alexys simply turned to look up at the ceiling. "Aren't you going to class," I asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "No, I think I might go home," She answered still staring at the ceiling.

"It's the last class of the day," I protested. I didn't really care if she skipped class. It was the thought of her walking home alone in the rain that made me hesitant.

Alexys glanced at me. "Exactly," I still hadn't opened the door; Brady would be looking for me soon.

"Should I walk you home then?" Alexys stared at me, her eyes wide.

"Sure, so you could give my mom a heart attack? I'll pass, but thanks," She got up and slipped past me to open the door. I followed her out. She turned on me right outside the front door.

"Aren't you going to class," She asked mockingly.

I shrugged. "Yeah," She waited. I sighed then turned. I waited for two minutes before I went back to follow her.

I would just follow her until she was safely at home. I opened the door slowly and walked right into Alexys.

She smiled. "I knew you would follow me," She whispered. I frowned.

"You couldn't have known that," I whispered back. "Why are we whispering," I asked.

Alexys glanced around her before taking my hand and leading me across the parking lot and across the street. She continued down the street then into an alleyway.

"What are you doing," I asked pulling my and away from her. She laughed.

"I'm sneaking out, this is probably all the time I'll have away from my annoying mom," she rolled her eyes and skipped back down the street. I followed her unconsciously.

"Who are you," I asked suddenly. She stopped and whirled to stare at me, her eyes wide, faking innocence if you ask me.

"I'm Alexys," she said simply, begging me with her eyes to believe her. I frowned. Why wouldn't I believe her? She smiled suddenly and went back to walking down the street. "And this is the only time I'll be able to sight see without parent supervision," I was still following her, for some weird reason. If it was someone else I would have called her parents and had her taken home. But there was something about Alexys (if that was even her name) she intrigued me.

"What do you mean," I was still confused.

"Fine, my name is Alexys Clark," she paused, looking at me as if she expected me to recognize her. I stared at her blankly. She sighed and continued talking. "My mom and I just moved to Forks. My mom is an actress; you know she's in movies. Usually romantic comedies, that sorta thing," Alexys waved her hand dismissively. "She was supposed to be here to research a new role, but she fell in love with the town and now we're staying here. I couldn't go to the high school in Forks, because mom was afraid someone would recognize me. She said that nobody would know me here and apparently, she was right," Alexys glared at me.

"So you're famous, but you don't want anyone to know," I said jogging to keep up with Alexys' swift pace.

She shrugged.

"When you're famous you can't tell who your real friends are. Usually people want to hang with you cause of your money," She glanced at me then looked away.

She stopped outside of the reservation's small shop. Alexys opened the door and stepped in. I hesitated then followed her.

"Collin," I glanced up at Quil, then at my shoes. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Collin? Is this your dad?" I stared at Alexys.

Quil laughed. "No, who are you," Alexys' eyes narrowed.

"Well hello to you too," She said frostily. "My name is none of your business," I sighed.

"Oh, look who has attitude. What're you thirteen," Quil retorted.

"Fourteen and we have to go," I said quickly grabbing Alexys' arm. She shook it off, glaring at Quil.

"What're you thirty? Don't you have anything better to do? Or is harassing teenagers your job?" Mine and Quils eyes narrowed at the same time.

"For your information, I happen to be no older-" I clamped my hand over Quil's mouth before he could say anything else.

Alexys glared at both of us before cracking up. I smiled in relief and released Quil. He still looked pretty mad.

"We have to go, school's almost out and you have to get home," I glared at Alexys. She shrugged.

"Sure, bye Quil," She drew out his name. Quil's mouth popped open. Alexys was still laughing as I dragged her out of the shop.

"How did you know his name?" I asked when I was sure Quil wouldn't come charging out of the store.

Alexys chuckled.

"He was wearing a name tag," She laughed again. I smiled. I was going to be in a lot of trouble when I got home.

"Okay, I'm supposed to walk from here," Alexys stopped on the corner of the street. I frowned.

"By yourself?" She shrugged.

"Sure, I did yesterday," Alexys glanced at the sky and back at me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home," I asked, truly worried.

Alexys scrutinized my expression before answering.

She sighed. "Fine, but you can't come in," she warned. I nodded, relieved.

"Let's go then," Alexys took off at a jog in the direction of her house. I followed, like an obedient dog. In the corner of my mind I wondered why I was so attached to this girl. Then I shrugged, it didn't matter now, I'd worry about that later.


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

For a few minutes I actually did consider skipping school for the rest of the week. Then I remembered how much fun I had had with Collin yesterday and had practically ran out the door.

"Have a nice day sweetie," My mom called after me before I slammed the door. I walked to school quickly, scared of being alone after being with Collin the day before. Another part of me told me that the real reason I was rushing was because I wanted to see Collin again.

"Hey Alexys," My head snapped up at the sound of my name. Collin came bounding toward me, his arms waving wildly. Brady was only a few steps behind him.

"Hey Collin, did Quil get you in trouble yesterday," A few people turned to look at me. One girl looked at me then whispered something to her friend. They both walked away laughing. So it was going to be one of those days.

Collin shrugged as he stopped in front of me, blocking out half the sun.

"It wasn't that bad, my mom was just mad that I skipped school. No biggie," I bit my lip.

"Sorry, I guess I should have thought it through," I glanced at Brady who was standing silently behind Collin. "Hey Brady," He glanced at me, smiling halfheartedly. I shrugged and turned back to Collin.

"Did you get in trouble," he asked suddenly worried. I sighed; he had been like that yesterday too. I wondered why Collin cared so much anyways.

"No, my mom didn't even find out," I smiled smugly.

"That's good, I think," The bell rang then. Brady turned automatically to walk toward the school. He stopped and looked behind him, waiting for Collin.

Collin was still standing in front of me, waiting. I smiled and went to follow Brady.

**CPOV**

After yesterday I wouldn't have thought of Alexys as one of those quiet people. Yet all day she hadn't said a word. Walking through the hallways she had kept her head down, never looking up once. People snickered as we walked by. Brady, being the loyal friend he is, would glare at them. I was too busy worrying.

"Are you OK?" I asked her at lunch. This was the first time Brady and I had sat with anyone since we had changed.

Alexys looked up at me and smiled. "I'm perfectly fine," She assured me. Brady and I looked at each other. Alexys' face looked pale and she hadn't touched her food. I frowned.

"You sure," I asked. I didn't get an answer. The bell rang and Alexys stood up quickly. She turned and ran for the door before anyone else had even got out of their seats. I stood up to go after her.

"Just give her some time," Brady said, grabbing my arm. I nodded.

By the end of the day, I had only seen Alexys once. When I had turned, she was gone.

We were standing outside after school when I sensed it. I looked up to see Alexys walking down the street. I was about to call out to her, when an older boy ran past her. Alexys stumbled and was going to regain her balance when someone else ran past her again, shoving her, hard, into the street.

I glanced down at the street to see a truck barreling down the street. I didn't even think about it. I tore toward her at full speed, completely forgetting that there were probably people watching. The only thing that I could think about was Alexys falling head first into the street and a truck heading straight for her.

**APOV**

I knew I was falling, I could see the street coming dangerously close to my head. I could also hear a blaring horn that sounded much too close to be safe. I closed my eyes. I wondered randomly how my mother would react to my death.

After five minutes of not feeling my head being crushed I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed when was how dark it was. Then I realized someone was here (wherever _here _was) with me.

"Alexys, are you OK?" I glanced at him. In the darkness it could have been anyone, but it was pretty obvious who was standing over me. His stance was protective. I sat up and clutched my throbbing head.

"Ow," I complained.

"I'm sorry, your head hit the pavement before I-" Collin didn't finish.

"How did you get to me so fast," I asked, suddenly remembering that I had been completely alone when I had been pushed. The felons who had almost killed me had run off.

"I uh," Collin's eyes shifted to the trees.

"Are you going to lie to me," My eyes narrowed. Collin's face looked just like all my other friends' when I had asked them why they hung out with me.

Collin looked at me.

"No, but if I tell you, you won't believe me," I snorted.

"Sure I won't," Collin looked skeptical.

"I'm a werewolf," I couldn't help but laugh. He had to be kidding right? Wrong, Collin's face was dead serious.

"Are you serious," I asked incredulously. Collin nodded. "Uh, no offence, but that doesn't seem like something you just tell people," I smiled.

Collin shrugged. "Well, I have to tell you," I frowned, my smile fading.

"What are you talking about," Collin didn't answer. "Collin," I stood up and glared at him. He sighed.

"OK, I don't know how to tell you this, but I know someone who can," Collin stalked out of the forest leaving me alone. I hesitated for a few seconds before running after him.

"Where are we going," I asked hesitantly. Collin seemed in a bad mood.

He smiled back at me.

"We're going to see Quil," I stopped. It was ironic how _Quil _was going to be the one to help me. I shrugged and ran to catch up to Collin.


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

Quil was at the door waiting before we even got around the corner. For a second I stopped to relish on how weird that was, but Collin was already inside.

Quil glared at me as I walked past him. I smiled politely and went to sit beside Collin on the counter.

"Here let me help," Collin took my hand and pulled me up beside him. He pulled his hand back the minute I was up. I stared at him, my hand was completely numb. It could have been because I had hurt it a few weeks ago and Collin's pull made it throb again. Yet I knew that couldn't possibly be the reason.

Collin looked at me then away. As if he knew what was wrong with me, but didn't want to say anything.

Quil cleared his throat.

"I have a pretty good idea why you're here, but refresh me on the situation," I glanced at Collin again. He was staring at me, his mouth open like he was going to speak, but nothing was coming out.

"Collin?"

Collin shook his head and turned back to Quil.

"I think I imprinted on her," The word held no meaning for me, but Quil nodded understandingly.

"And did you tell her," My eyes narrowed. They were talking about me like I wasn't there.

Collin shook his head, his gaze dropping to stare at the floor. I wanted to reach out and pull his face up so I could read his expression. Something told me it would only make things worse, so I sat on my hands.

Quil glared at me. "I still don't understand why it was her. I mean a movie star's daughter? Then again, that is so like you. Make everything complicated," Quil turned back to Collin, smiling.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" I asked, my patience wearing thin. Quil glared at me, not saying anything. Collin sighed.

"I'm sorry Alexys. I really wish this hadn't happened to you," He sighed again. My eyes narrowed down even farther.

"What are talking about? What happened to me?" I turned to Quil - even though I hated myself for it - for answers.

Quil stared at me for another second before he started to speak.

"Well, I guess the best way to this is to get Claire," I frowned. Quil shrugged around the counter to the back of the store. He returned leading a little girl, about six years old, by the hand. "This is Claire,"

"Hi Collin," she said. Collin looked up and smiled.

"Hey Claire,"

"What is she, your cousin or something," I asked, still watching the little girl run around the store.

"No," Quil sounded very serious. "She's my soul mate,"

**CPOV**

I looked up to see Alexys' expression. She was glancing back and forth between Claire and Quil, eyes wide.

"But she's only a little girl," She protested, a hint of a whine in her voice.

Quil shrugged.

"It's not something I can control. It's a wolf thing," Alexys' eyes darted quickly between me and Quil.

"What are you talking about," She asked, glaring.

"As a werewolf," Alexys flinched at the word. "Some things aren't under my control, for example who I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with," Quil shrugged and glanced quickly behind him at Claire.

"OK, that's sorta weird, but what does that have to do with anything?" She glanced at me again then away. Like she already knew the answer, but didn't want to believe it.

"God, she had to be dumb too," Quill muttered, it was much to low for Alexys to hear, but I checked anyway. "Are you blind? He," Quil gestured to me, "imprinted on you," Alexys glared at me.

"What do you mean," She asked Quil yet still staring at me.

Quil sighed, obviously frustrated.

"I mean that you two are soul mates," Alexys was silent for a full two minutes. I counted the seconds in my head.

Suddenly she jumped of the counter, whirling around to glare at us, anger flashing in her eyes. I gaped at her, hadn't she been fine a second ago?

"I don't know what kind of _werewolf magic_," she spit out the words, "you guys are using here, but I will _not _be pulled into it." She picked up her bag and literally stomped out the door. I stared after her, my feet not wanting to walk.

"Oh well, you tried right," I turned to stare at Quil. His smile was smug, happy that Alexys had gone.

He shrugged. "Claire, come get your stuff, your mom'll be here soon," Claire skipped to a stop at my feet.

"Collin, where did the pretty girl go?" She asked innocently. It was a harmless question, but something about it triggered something in me. My hands started to shake and I took deep breaths from in between my clenched teeth, closing my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again, Quil had Claire safely behind him.

"Get out of here Collin, if you're going to act like that," He hissed at me. I jumped off the counter and out the door.

I didn't understand why I was feeling this way. I wasn't _angry, _but I was very upset. The minute I was in the cover of the trees I phased. There was no need to fight it, I felt better as a wolf. I didn't necessarily have to think about anything.

_You want to be alone? _Brady came to a stop beside me. I glanced at him.

_That'd be great, if you don't mind. _He nodded and ran off. I could hear his thoughts and a few others'. All worrying about me, of course. Someone snickered from somewhere behind me. I turned my fur on end and my teeth barred.

Leah walked into view in her human form. I still didn't relax.

"You know its funny, Jake used to act the same way," she said and as she stopped a few feet in front of me. I growled.

Leah laughed.

"You know, I don't really talk to you or Brady much. I am much older than you after all," She sat in front of me, completely at ease. She obviously wasn't scared of me.

I glared at her waiting for her to continue.

"I don't know why, but for some reason all you guys have something against me," She shrugged.

My fur bristled.

"Anyway I came here for a reason. Seth told me about your little imprinting incident," I looked away. "So I thought maybe we could talk about it," I glanced at her then started to walk away. She was making jokes now?

"Collin wait," I kept walking. "I know where she lives," Leah called. I turned to look at her. Leah smiled sweetly, proud she had stopped me.

I stared at her for another second before I turned and continued walking.


	4. Chapter 4

**APOV**

I hadn't been to school for three weeks. The school had stopped calling after the first one.

I hadn't been outside the house in two weeks. I've been in my room for a week now. Mom leaves food outside my door.

After talking to Quil weeks ago, I'd seen life from a different perspective. The mythical one. I started to imagine that the world actually had werewolves running around, maybe even a few goblins too. After a week of that, my mind went wild. The next thing I knew I was imaging vampires going to school with humans! I scoffed and turned over in my bed so I was staring at the ceiling. At one moment I actually considered that maybe Quil was right. Maybe Collin did have some kind of wolf tie to me. That would sure explain the way I felt around him. Plus it would explain the way I reacted every time he touched me. I immediately blocked the thought from my head. That wasn't something I permitted myself to think about anymore.

There was a knock at my door. I jumped up, glancing at the clock. It wasn't time for dinner yet.

"Alexys open the door," mom called. I hesitated then opened it. Mom was dressed and wearing shoes, clutching her purse to her chest. "There's someone at the door for you," she muttered. In the time that I had locked myself away from the world, my mother and I had become very distant. Mom walked away, probably to go shopping. That's what she did when she was stressed, I hid in my closet. I walked slowly after her. Mom stalked out the door, leaving me alone with my visitor.

I stopped ten feet away from the door.

Collin stood looking uncomfortable by the door, his hand hovering near the door knob. I turned automatically and headed back to my room.

"Alexys wait," I didn't stop. His hand caught my arm. I pulled it away, holding it tenderly to my chest. "Sorry," he murmured.

"What do you want," I asked, trying to avert my eyes from his bare chest. It was harder than you'd think.

"I want to talk," his voice was still muted. I sighed and turned to face him fully. The pain on his face stopped my heart. "Alexys, are you OK?" His question made me over look his pain.

My eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine, if you want to talk to me before I lose my patience; you'd better hurry it up," Collin looked at the floor as he spoke, his words coming out in a rush.

"I didn't think Quil would make it sound that way, I don't want to be anything to you that you don't want me to be," He paused. "You're my soul mate in theory, but it's not like that I swear! I just want you to be safe and happy. Even if that means I can't be with you," Collin's voice dropped to a whisper as he finished.

I stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Collin," I muttered. Saying his name felt so right, like those weeks of despair and denial had never happened.

He looked up at me. The pain more pronounced now.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted. It was unreasonable." I shook my head.

"No it made perfect sense for you to act that way," I could tell he didn't actually think that.

"Even if you're right," I murmured, "I'm still sorry,"

"I forgive you," he answered. "That's all, I guess I'll be leaving now," He turned away and walked swiftly back to the door.

"Collin wait," I choked out. He hesitated at the door. "Please stay, it's been horrible not hanging out with you and Brady. I need you guys," I made sure to slip Brady in there. No need to let Collin know how much I really needed him.

Collin's lips twitched.

"Is that really best Alexys? I mean us hanging alone," He shrugged. I stared at him, not wanting to tell the truth, but seeing no other way to make him stay.

"Collin, I need _you,_ sure Brady's my friend too, but it's different with you," My eyes dropped to the floor.

The room was silent, but suddenly Collin's breathing increased, I glanced up at him.

His eyes locked into mine and they looked hungry. I gasped. My breathing stopped and in a matter of seconds Collin's eyes returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Collin stopped, staring at me. My breathing hadn't resumed. I couldn't find my lungs.

"Alexys, are you OK?" Collin's voice was alarmed and closer than it had been. I shut my eyes, desperately trying to breath. I didn't know how long I could go without oxygen. "Alexys, can you here me? You aren't breathing, what's wrong?" Collin's hand curved around my face, his other arm around my waist.

That did it, I passed out.

My eyes snapped open, automatically scanning my location. I was back in my bed and for a second I actually thought that I had been dreaming.

"Alexys," He sighed. I glanced to my left. Collin was standing by the door, hesitantly coming toward me.

"Collin? What happened?"

He shrugged, sitting down at the very end of my bed.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me," His eyes were burning, seriously worried about me. I looked away from him before I answered.

"You made me faint," I answered simply. That was what had happened.

Collin laughed. I glanced back at him. Momentarily stunned by the sound of his laughter.

"Did I, and how did I manage to do that," He still looked worried, but it was masked by humor now.

"I don't know, that look in your eyes," I stopped and shrugged. Collin's face was worried.

"I'm sorry, I should have controlled myself better," Collin whispered looking away.

"I don't mind," I said quickly. Collin glanced at me, probably questioning my sanity. "It wasn't your fault that you feel that way," I muttered.

"Yeah you're right," Collin said, his humour suddenly reappearing again. "It's _your _fault," I sat up, glaring. Collin smiled.

"How is it my fault," I hissed, getting to my feet. I still felt light headed, but my anger countered the effect.

Collin got up too, still smiling.

"It's your fault for being so hot," Collin clamped his lips shut the minute he said it. I could hear his teeth gnashing together.

I was taken aback for a few seconds. I smiled.

"Well, that's what you get for crushing on a movie star's daughter," I shrugged lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked.

"I guess so," Collins said, laughing. He took another step closer to me. My heart accelerated and I had a bad feeling that Collin could hear it.

He smiled, confirming my assumptions.

"I don't want you to faint again, okay Alexys? You almost gave me a heart attack the last time," I nodded weakly, taking deep breaths.

Collin's smile widened.

"Good," He wrapped his arms around my waist. Mine hung limply at my sides; I couldn't have moved them even if I had wanted too.

"Keep your heart beating," He murmured playfully before his lips gently pressed against mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**CPOV  
**After I had kissed Alexys, she passed out again, just like I had expected.

She laughed when she woke up.

"You did it again," she breathed.

I shrugged. "I still don't understand that," I muttered getting up. Alexys had stayed out longer than the last time. I had to get back.

"Where're you going," she asked, alarmed. I turned to look at her from the door. She was on her feet, wobbling slightly. Her eyes were wide and scared. I stopped, wondering if I should stay.

Alexys' mother hadn't returned yet and I didn't feel comfortable leaving Alexys alone.

"I have to go back to La Push," I answered, still deliberating.

Alexys' shoulders slumped.

"Oh," Alexys sat back on her bed, looking down. "Say hi to Quil for me," I pursed my lips.

"Why don't you do that yourself," Alexys looked up to glare at me. "Call your mom and you can come with," I explained. She stared at me.

"Uh, okay," She jumped up, grabbing her cell phone from the night table. I left her room so she could talk to her mother privately.

"Okay," I turned from looking at pictures to gape at Alexys. In the fifteen minutes I had been alone she had called her mom and changed. That was much faster than any other woman I knew. "Let's go," She urged when I didn't respond. I nodded mutely. She skipped to my side, smiling.

"Almost as good as fainting," she muttered to herself. She looked behind me at the pictures hanging on the wall. "Ew," She grimaced.

I smiled, playing with her ponytail.

"What," I asked. Alexys looked at me, disgust her only emotion.

"Were you looking at those," Alexys glanced at the pictures then away. I looked at Alexys' school pictures too. They seemed OK to me. From pre school all the way until now.

I shrugged. "Yeah," Alexys shuddered and didn't answer. I smiled again and pulled her outside.

I stopped when I realized Alexys wasn't following me anymore. I looked back and saw her standing in the middle of her large driveway.

"Where are you going," she asked, glancing behind her at the empty driveway. I stared at her.

"Back to La Push," I said hesitantly, watching her expression warily.

Alexys hesitated. "Didn't you bring a car," she asked glancing behind her again.

I smiled.

"Why use four wheels when you have four legs," Alexys stared at me blankly for a few seconds before intuition flickered in her eyes.

"Oh," she whispered, her eyes closing. I couldn't help but notice how she looked in the moonlight. Her jet black hair had a dim glow to it, like someone was holding a light under it. Alexys was skinny, but not in a way that made you think she was unhealthy. More in a way that made you think that she worked out, but not enough to gain any muscles.

She opened her eyes then and glared at me smiling.

"Well, that's too bad then. I don't have four legs," She smiled triumphantly. For a few minutes I was actually stumped. Alexys walked to my side and tugged lightly on my hair.

"I don't mind walking," she said. I shook my head.

"No, I can't make you do that," I answered an idea forming in my head. "Have you ever ridden a horse?"

She frowned at me.

"Of course, I took lessons for almost eight years," I nodded.

"Have you ever ridden a werewolf," I asked lightly. Alexys' eyes widened.

"No, and I don't plan on trying," She said backing away from me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Alexys, don't you trust me," She stopped and glared at me.

"Of course I do, but seriously, I don't mind walking," She was pleading now and it took all of my will power not to give in.

"Alexys, it's only going to take five minutes. You can close your eyes if you want." Alexys shook her head furiously, her decision was made and it didn't look like she was going to budge on it.

"Are you scared," I asked suddenly.

"I am not scared Collin, I just don't feel comfortable ridding on your back," She said simply, glancing up at the moon.

I laughed.

"I could carry you in my teeth?" Alexys grimaced. "If you walk you'll be going alone," I pointed out. Her eyes widened and I knew I had hit a weak spot.

"What?" She whispered.

"Well, I'll go with you, if you let me carry you," I offered.

Alexys didn't answer for a few minutes.

She sighed.

"No, I think I'll accept your ride," She said quietly.

"Good, just give me a few seconds, I'll be right back," I hugged her with one arm then ran into the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

**APOV**

The second I couldn't see Collin, I felt terribly alone. It was dark outside and it seemed even darker without Collin. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to pull myself together.

It had taken almost all of my power not to pass out again when Collin hugged me. I was going to have to work on that. I shut my eyes, hoping it would make time go faster.

Something licked my face and I jumped three feet into the air. My eyes flew open and I screamed. I clamped my hand over my mouth and stared wide eyed at the horse sized wolf.

Collin still managed to look worried even as an animal.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine," I said, answering his unasked question. He didn't look convinced. "You'd better hurry up before I change my mind," I warned.

He smiled revealing a row of ultra white sharp teeth. It would have scared me if they didn't look so beautiful.

Collin knelt down and waited. I took a deep breath from in between my teeth then climbed on. A low rumbling came from beneath me once I was settled.

I laughed. "You pervert, just hurry up," I giggled again as Collin slowly stood up.

I wondered idly what the neighbors would think if they saw this. I shrugged and decided it didn't matter. Collin took a hesitant step forward. I lurched and grabbed a handful of fur instinctively. Collin stopped immediately.

I laughed breathlessly and released slightly on my grip on his fur.

"You have to be able to go faster than that," I whispered, still trying to catch my breath.

Collin turned his head to look at me. He scrutinized me for one minute. I smiled and tried to look calm. Truth was I was scared to death. Part of me knew this whole experience should have given me a heart attack, the other part knew that it was the only way to stay near Collin. So I accepted it.

Collin took another step; I made sure not to move. Collin broke out into a jog, my heart hammering with the thud of his paws. I knew Collin could hear it, so he was obviously ignoring me. After a few seconds, Collin's jog turned into a full out sprint. I bent over, burying my face in his tangled fur. I shut my eyes tightly.

If I wasn't able to hear Collin's feet hitting the ground, I could swear we weren't moving.

"Alexys," I snapped upward, still clutching Collin. I peered around me, wondering who had called my name.

A hand reached up to gently peel my fingers from Collin. I didn't fight him; I didn't feel the need too. Collin would have done something if I weren't safe. The person helped me down by holding my forearms. He let go and took a step back the second I was on the ground. I frowned and glanced behind me. Collin had disappeared. My heart started hammering again.

I could see the man's face now and he looked genuinely worried about me. He kept his distance though, making no move to try and comfort me.

I took deep breaths from between my teeth.

"Alexys," I turned, relieved to hear Collin's voice. He wrapped his arm around me protectively.

I was confused, but didn't question his actions. I felt better with Collin around, sarcasm and all.

"Collin, I don't feel comfortable doing this here," the other man said quietly. I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"No, its better this way Seth, you know, now it won't be as awkward," Seth smiled.

I turned to stare at Collin, confused by his exchange with Seth. He smiled.

"Just wait a few seconds," he whispered looking over my head. I stared in the direction he was looking at, but couldn't see anything.

It was dark though so I kept at it until I saw about eight shapes forming. One stepped forward to stand beside Collin.

Brady smiled at me for a quick second before he turned to look at the remaining people. The tallest went to stand beside Seth, facing us.

"I'm not going to hurt her Collin," He said sighing. Collin nodded.

"Oh I know that Sam, its Leah I'm worried about," There was a growl from the line.

Sam held up his hand and it was silent.

"I won't let her hurt Alexys," Sam said again. Collin hesitated.

"Its okay Collin," I said quietly even though I knew they could probably all hear me. "I trust him," I finished staring at Sam.

Sam smiled, Collin glared at me.

"Fine," He let go of me. I reached back to clutch his hand. Just because I trusted Sam, didn't mean I wasn't scared to death of him.

Collin walked with me as I made my way toward Sam. Sam stretched out his hand. I hesitated for a millisecond before I slowly shook it.

"It's nice to finally meet you Alexys," Sam said sincerely.

"You too," I whispered, not trusting my voice enough to go any louder.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the family," I pondered at the way Sam had said family. I nodded squeezing Collin's hand.

Sam smiled warmly before reaching his hand up and motioning for the rest of the pack to walk forward.


	7. Chapter 7

**CPOV**

I watched Alexys warily as Quil, Embry, Jacob, Leah, Paul and Jared walked out. I could hear Alexys' heart thudding loudly. Leah smirked. I growled at her. Alexys looked back at me confused. I shook my head, still glaring at Leah.

"Alexys, this is Quil and Embry, but I'm guessing that you've already met Quil," Sam smiled again. He was being unusually happy tonight. Alexys nodded.

"Hello Embry, Quil," Embry smiled, Quil glared then looked away.

"Paul and Jared," Sam continued. Alexys nodded at both of them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Paul's hands trembling.

"Leah and-"

As Jacob stepped out from the dark I felt Alexys' hand loosen.

"Jacob?" She finished taking a hesitant step forward.

Jacob frowned.

"Oh no, you can't be who I think you are," Jacob groaned throwing his hands up. "Oh joy, it is you," Alexys laughed and threw herself into Jacob's arms.

"You're just like I remember you, but I don't think you were this tall," Alexys smiled back at me.

"Sure sure," Jacob mumbled glaring at me. I frowned; everyone was staring at Jacob and Alexys.

"What's going on," Sam asked, breaking the short silence.

"Out of all the people Collin," Jake muttered, ignoring Sam.

"Jacob," I said slowly. Alexys was still smiling like a little kid in a candy store, staring up at Jacob like she'd known him forever.

"I never thought that any of my extended family would be pulled into this and look what happens," Jacob was still talking to himself. "And why didn't you call," he asked turning to Alexys. The rest of us were still staring at them, dumbfounded.

Alexys shrugged.

"Mom tried to reach Billy, but," Jacob laughed.

I took a few steps toward them. Alexys pulled herself away from Jacob and came to me.

"Collin, why didn't you tell me you knew Jacob," She asked her eyes narrowing. I frowned.

"I didn't know it mattered," I mumbled, still trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well duh, he is one of my only cousins after all," I stared her then at Jacob. He shrugged, still staring protectively at Alexys.

~MRS*SC~

**APOV  
**I hadn't been sure of myself when the rest of the wolf pack had emerged from the trees. Now it wasn't so bad.

I sat wedged between Collin and Jacob at Sam's place. Both of them had a hand on me, ready for whatever danger that wasn't coming.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on you guys, loosen up," I said trying to lighten the mood again. I had been trying all night to get Jacob to smile again. His face seemed to be stuck in a mask of disappointment and anger.

Collin had been calmer about the whole thing, but he was just as tense as Jake was.

I had called my mom to tell her I would be staying with Jacob and Billy tonight. She seemed glad that I would be out of the house.

I was happier near Jacob. He'd been like my older brother for as long as I could remember.

"I am loose," Jacob pressed out a smile. Everyone besides me and Sam laughed.

"Jake, I don't understand," I said tersely. Jacob looked at me.

"I didn't want you and your mom to be pulled into this Alexys; you two are the only other family I've got. You were the only human family I had left, everyone else is connected to a mythical creature and now," Jacob shrugged. I rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"It's okay Jake, mom doesn't know yet," I tried to sound hopeful, but I knew this wouldn't cheer Jacob up.

He laughed; there was an edge to the sound.

"Yeah, but she will. They always find out," I frowned.

"Its okay Lex, I'll get over it eventually. Collin's a good guy, at least it wasn't Paul," Jacob smiled, his hand flying up to catch a knife thrown from the kitchen. He laughed.

"I still don't understand why you're so upset. I'm enjoying this," I clutched Collin's hand, smiling at him. Jake shrugged and got up.

"Yeah I enjoy it too, but did you ever think that maybe you'd be better off if you hadn't been pulled into this," I knew from the look in Jacob's eyes that he was talking to himself.

"No," I murmured even though I was sure Jake wasn't listening anymore.

"Maybe Jacob's right," Collin wasn't looking at me anymore. "This life doesn't seem like the thing for you Alexys,"

I frowned.

"The life where you're in is the life for me Collin. Whether you like it or not," my voice came out harsher than I had wanted, but it seemed to suit my words.

Collin glanced at me and smiled.

"Maybe," he murmured rubbing his thumb up and down the inside of my palm.

I sighed. Yup, that was the same Jacob from my childhood. The person that could make everyone else think the wrong things.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but," Leah paused in front of us. I glanced at Collin; his expression had suddenly turned hostile. "I just wanted to know how much she knows about us," Leah talked directly at Collin, not even glancing my way. I wondered idly what she had against me.

"Nothing," I answered when Collin didn't. Leah glared at me.

"Of course not and I'm guessing it won't stay that way for long,"

Jacob came back from the kitchen, a three layered sandwich in his hand.

"No, I'm going to tell her everything," Jacob said sitting at my feet.

"Jake, if it's about the stories, I already know them," I whispered, glancing warily at Leah.

"Oh, I know. You know the ones about werewolves, but do you know anything about imprinting or vampires?" I froze instantly glancing quickly at Collin.

He looked straight ahead, not meeting my gaze.

I looked back at Jacob.

"No, I don't know that much about imprinting and I know nothing about vampires," I shuddered involuntarily.

Jacob smiled.

"Then I'm going to tell you. Being the leader of the pack it is my job, but the imprint story," He looked at Collin. "That's _his _job," Jacob turned back to his sandwich.

I stared at Collin until he looked at me.

"There's more," I asked hesitantly. Collin sighed.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to hear it, that's fine," Collin looked away again. I wondered if he really wanted to tell me the story.

"I want to know Collin; you can't keep me in the dark,"

Collin looked back at me with wide eyes.

"I would never do that, I just thought that it be too much for you," I laughed.

"I've been under the glare of flashing lights my entire life. _Nothing _is too much for me," Jacob laughed.

"She's right Collin, she had paparazzi following her to school when she was six," Jake laughed again.

Collin sighed. "Alright, I'll tell, but when you want to leave just say so. Jake can drive you home," Collin whispered the last sentence.

"I can promise you this right now; I will never want to leave. Partially because I've missed my cousin too much and leaving him now would be devastating," Jacob snorted. "And because leaving you now would kill me," I shrugged.

Collin sighed.

"Okay, okay, it's a little bit more complicated than Quil said," Collin didn't look at me as he spoke. "Let's just say it's like having a maid for life, someone that will do anything for you. Except they don't do it because they're getting paid," Collin looked at me. I stared back, not able to look away. "They do it because they love you, more than anything else in the world. Without the other person they're useless, lifeless." Collin looked away again.

"So, it's like a lifetime of servitude," I smiled. Collin nodded, staring up at the ceiling. "Well then, I guess you're out of luck," Collin glared at me.

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "I've already dedicated my lifetime of servitude to Jacob, you were a little late, sorry," Collin frowned. Jacob laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Jacob chuckled and got up. "No problem Lex, Collin can have it, you were never good at doing my chores anyway," Jacob ducked away from the pillow I threw at him.

Quil laughed as he picked the pillow off the floor.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you," I muttered for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

Quil shrugged. "I knew you, how could I forget? Alexys, Jacob's favourite slash most hated cousin." Quil laughed again. I smiled. I had known Embry, obviously. He had always been the one who would persuade the other two to let me hang with them. Quil had been the one to give me noogies.

Quil and Collin's heads snapped up to look at the door. I looked too.

"Oh crap," Collin muttered pulling me to my feet.

I glanced at him, confused.

Quil went to open the door before Collin could get me out of the room. I stopped dead in front of the door staring at the three people standing in the rain.


	8. Chapter 8

**APOV**

My mouth popped open and I heard Collin groan behind me. The three people, two females and male were all so beautiful. Not just super model pretty, but much more beyond that.

"Sorry Quil, we didn't know you had company," The older female smiled at me, stopping my heart. The man glanced at me, a peculiar expression crossing his face. The little girl standing between them shrugged around Quil and skipped to a stop at my feet.

"I know you," She said with such intelligence that it shocked me to hear it from a girl so young.

"Excuse me?" Was all I could manage to spit out.

The girl laughed.

"I know you; you're Jacob's favourite cousin. I'm Nessie, nice to meet you," I blinked rapidly trying to clear my head. So these people knew Jake.

"It's uh, nice to meet you too Nessie," Nessie smiled and skipped to Jacob's side. I hadn't heard him come in.

Jake smiled apologetically.

"Uh Alexys, these are the Cullen's. Bella, Edward and Nessie," Jake put a hand protectively on Nessie's shoulder. The way he looked at her reminded me of someone.

I laughed.

"Well that explains it," I muttered. I stepped away from Collin's firm grip to greet Bella and Edward. "Hello, I'm Alexys," I shook Edward's hand for only a brief second; his hand was smooth, but strangely cold.

Collin had me behind him in half a second. I glared at him, wondering why he was so protective all of a sudden.

A second male had appeared behind Edward. Edward and Bella were holding him back. His hair was blonde and his eyes a flat black. I stared at him in shock.

"Collin," I whispered, my voice broke.

"Get him away from her Edward," Collin hissed, still in a protective crouch in front of me. His entire body was quivering.

Jacob pulled me gently by the arm. I followed him into the next room.

"Sorry Alexys, I wonder what got into Uncle Jasper?" Nessie reached for my hand absently. I was still too scared to really notice.

What was going on here? Here I thought I was in more danger than ever, hanging out with a pack of werewolves. Then these strange people show up and one actually looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Jacob," My voice was quivering just as much as Collin had been.

"Don't worry Lex; Jasper would never touch you, not with us here," Jacob cracked his knuckles and stared at the wall. I knew he was listening to the people in the other room.

"Nessie," I said quietly. She looked up at me a large smile plastered to her face. "What are you," Jacob glanced sharply at me.

"Alexys, what kind of stupid question is that?" Jacob glanced at Nessie then me. I knew that face, Jacob was lying.

"It's not a stupid question Jacob, I want an answer." I looked to Nessie. She had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Vampire," She said slowly. It took a few seconds, but eventually I got it.

"You're a, and they are and you she, what?" I sputtered. I glanced back at the other room where the blonde _vampire _had been glaring at me. Had he really wanted to kill me? I shuddered.

"She's a vampire Lex, but a good one I swear, they all are. I don't know what happened with Jasper," Jacob shook his head.

"Oh no," Nessie whispered suddenly. Jacob was crouched in front of her in two seconds.

"What is it Ness?"

"I think Jasper just went through what Daddy went through with Momma," she muttered.

"I think you're right," I hadn't heard Edward walk in. Now I could see him leaning against the wall staring at me. Collin was right behind him.

"Is it that bad, can he control himself," Collin lifted me in his arms, cradling me to his chest. I buried my face in him, not caring who was watching. I was scared and I wasn't afraid to admit it. Whatever Edward had gone through with Bella didn't sound too good.

"It is bad, but I'm pretty sure he can control himself," I looked up to see Nessie climbing onto Edward's back. "We're taking him home so Carlisle and Alice can talk to him," Edward glanced at me again before he left the room.

"What happened," Jacob asked a few seconds after Edward and Nessie had left.

"It's the same as Edward, for some reason we can't come up with," Collin tightened his grip on me as he said this.

Jacob nodded.

"It's getting late," he said after a short silence. "I should get her back to my place," Jacob reached for me. For a few seconds Collin stared at Jacob, obviously not willing to let me go.

He sighed.

"Yeah, you're right," Collin handed me to Jacob. Jake slung me onto his back. I wrapped my legs and arms around him like my life depended on it and for a brief moment it seemed like it did. "I'll be over later tonight," Collin murmured stepping away from us. Jacob nodded.

"Sure sure," He muttered before striding out the back door.

"Jacob," I whispered about two minutes later. I wondered if Collin could still hear us.

"Yeah Lex," Jacob's voice was strained.

"Are you OK?" I asked, chickening out.

Jacob laughed. "I'm fine, and you will be too. Don't worry about a thing," I nodded, but I was still worrying.

Jacob sighed. "I know you to well Alexys, what is it?" I sighed too and shut my eyes. I couldn't see anything anyways.

"Will Collin be okay?" My voice shook.

"He'll be fine, but I'm not to sure about Jasper," Jacob's voice dropped to a whisper. I opened my eyes and saw a dim light up ahead; we were getting closer to Billy's.

"Oh, what happened with Bella and Edward," Jacob set me down and didn't answer for a little while.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered as he opened the back door. "Oh and Alexys? Give Billy a chance, he's getting old and he's grumpy most of the time,"

"Jake? Is that you, who's that with you," Billy's voice reached us before he did.

I stared in shock at Billy.

"Billy," I asked uncertain of myself.

Billy's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't Alexys, where'd you find her Jacob," Billy came to a squeaky stop at my feet. No one had told me that Billy was in a wheelchair now.

"Actually Collin did," Jacob said from behind me. Billy's expression changed immediately.

"So you mean he meant _our _Alexys?" Billy's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized me. I looked away from his glare.

"Yeah, but it's not his fault. He didn't know," Jacob muttered putting a hand on Billy's shoulder. "Calm dad," I looked up, Billy was smiling again. I didn't understand why Jake had said Billy was grumpy. Mood swings would have been a better description of him.

"Sure, sure, I'm guessing you're staying here tonight aren't you Lex?" I nodded.

"She can sleep in my room," Jacob suggested. I shook my head slowly.

"No Jake, I'm betting you don't get much sleep as it is, I can stay on the couch," Billy frowned.

"Alexys, I don't like that idea,"

"No, Billy its fine, whatever it takes to be around family, right?" I tried to smile. Billy didn't look convinced, but he nodded.

"I guess you're right, Jacob, get Alexys a pillow and some blankets, she looks cold," I hadn't realized I was still shaking.

With a final worried glance at me, Billy wheeled himself back toward the kitchen.

"Deep breaths Alexys, everything will be fine," I nodded and went to the living room.

I could have run around this house with my eyes closed and not run into anything, I knew it that well. It felt like I was home for the first time in five years.

"Here," I jumped. It would take a little while to get used to not hearing Jacob walking.

"Thanks," I muttered, not looking at him.

"You're scared aren't you," Jacob's voice was mocking. I glared at him.

"No I'm not," I couldn't help but notice that I sounded like a ten year old again. Well, that was the effect Jake had on people.

"Sure, but don't be. I won't let anything happen to you," I nodded. "Get some rest Lex, you don't want your mom to think we're depriving you of your sleep," Jacob winked and left. I slipped out of my clothes and pulled on the humongous T-shirt Jacob had left.

I sighed and lay down, closing my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. That much was obvious. Jacob was right though, I needed some rest.

I forced my mind to go blank and I drifted into a light slumber.

I sat up quickly and glanced around myself. It was dark and trying to see anything was useless.

"Sorry Lex," Jacob muttered as he tiptoed by me. "There's someone at the door." I nodded and sat up. There was no way I would be able to get to sleep now. I glared through the dark at the clock hanging above the TV. Four o' clock in the morning. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Alexys," I got up and turned to squint at Jacob. "It's Collin," I nodded. I picked up the blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I didn't know what the weather was like outside.

"Hey Alexys, sorry I'm so late or early," Collin frowned.

I smiled.

"No, I wasn't really getting much sleep anyway," I shrugged and shut the door.

"I talked to Edward, they said they'll try to keep Jasper as far away as possible," Collin murmured pulling me into his arms.

"Okay," I muttered. "What's going on Collin, Jake said he'll explain, but," I shrugged again.

Collin sighed and sat down on the porch pulling me down with him. I pulled myself into his lap, it was colder than I had expected.

Collin smiled down at me before staring blankly at the sky.

"I don't really know much about it, but I'll tell you what I've learned from Jake's thoughts," I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "You know that they're vampires right?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Okay, then you know that they drink human blood, but not the Cullen's," he added quickly. "They drink animal blood; they don't want to be killers," Collin looked down at me with a worried expression that I had grown so used to.

"Okay, so what's the Bella and Edward story?" I asked to hide my shock.

"Edward met Bella when she was still human. The scent of her blood was more appealing to him than the other humans'," I frowned; it made sense, sort of. "Edward, controlled himself, obviously, but it was very hard for him. It was like he was addicted to her blood, like it was a drug to him. Your blood smells the same way to Jasper." Collin growled, making me jump. "Jasper is the newest member of the Cullen family. He's still adjusting to abstaining from human blood. Edward's not sure if you will push him over the edge,"

"So, what you're saying is that Jasper is addicted to my blood and that there's a chance he won't be able to control himself?" Collin didn't respond. "Collin?"

"I have to get you out of here," He muttered.

"What, no,"

"Yes Alexys, I'm not about to take a chance on your life," Collin's eyes had gone hard.

"You're not taking her anywhere Collin," I looked up at Jacob's towering figure. "That's an order." Collin grimaced and set me on my feet.

"You've seen Jasper in action Jacob, something bad could happen to one of us,"

"Could, but won't," Jacob answered calmly. "We'll protect her from Jasper and the Cullen's will protect us from Jasper, nothing will happen,"

Collin opened his mouth about to protest when something caught Jacob's eye.

Before I could even blink Collin had me in his arms and was running.

"Collin," I yelled when I caught my breath.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered. It was hard to understand him since he was shaking so hard.

"What the hell! Put me down Collin," I clutched tightly at the blanket which was swirling around me.

Collin took a fleeting glance at me before looking away. His eyes were blank; there was no life in them.

"Don't move," he muttered as he came to an abrupt stop. Collin put me down and disappeared.

"Collin," I whispered, panicking. I hunched over, trying desperately to stay warm. The last thing I needed was to get sick.

"There you are," A surprisingly appealing voice said. My head snapped up and looked around me warily.

Jasper walked slowly from the trees, his eyes weren't black anymore. They were honey coloured, topaz.

"Jasper," I whispered. His lips pulled back over his teeth, making me cringe. "Please, please don't do this," I didn't really know what he was planning to do, but it didn't seem pleasant.

Jasper grimaced.

"You're right, I shouldn't do this, but I don't think I can stop myself. Edward has better self control than I thought," Jasper frowned, and then his eyes darted to me.

"I'm very sorry Alexys; this won't only hurt you, but many others as well. Collin, the pack, Carlisle, my family, Alice," Jasper's voice trailed off. "No matter, I'll figure something out later," I kept silent, afraid of what the sound of my voice would do to his self control.

Jasper turned his head to look behind him.

"This may be a little faster than I thought," Jasper walked forward quickly. If I had blinked I would have missed his approach.

"I am so very sorry," he whispered again as he bent over my neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**CPOV  
**When I heard Jasper's voice, I was sure I was going to be too late. I forced myself to phase faster. The whole thing was taking an excruciatingly long time.

_Collin, they lost Jasper. Edward can't find him. _Jacob thought the minute I went wolf.

Oh well crap. I went full speed back to where I had left Alexys. Now that I thought about it, it seemed like a really dumb idea.

I didn't care who was hunched over her, I tackled them.

Jasper thrashed under my weight. I held him down with some effort.

"Collin, let me," Carlisle put a cold hand on my shoulder. I nodded and stepped off him. I could see Alice off in the distance, shaking her head.

Alexys was still on the ground, gasping.

It was easier to phase back than it was to phase.

"Alexys, can you hear me," I knew she couldn't, but I couldn't help but to ask her.

"Collin," she muttered. "Collin, it hurts. Collin!" Her eyes widened and she screamed. I had to cover my ears.

"What, Alexys? What's going on, what hurts?" It was infuriating to know that she was in pain and I couldn't do anything.

"It burns Collin, please, help me," Alexys was whispering now.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her," Carlisle knelt on the other side of Alexys, probing her.

Alexys screamed again.

"Ah, Jasper," Carlisle muttered.

"Jasper? What does he have to do with anything?" I stared uncomprehendingly at Carlisle.

He looked back at me with somber eyes.

"He bit her Collin, I'm sorry,"

I was silent.

"Collin, don't, stop, stop the burning, please," Alexys' eyes closed and her breathing got heavier.

"Carlisle what can we do?"

"I could suck the venom back out, but it may be too late," he whispered. I nodded.

"Please, just try," Something in the back of my head told me that this would be breaking the treaty, but it was already broken and nothing else seemed to matter.

Carlisle nodded and pursed his lips.

I shut my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch. For some weird reason, I felt like if I saw the process I would try and stop it.

"He's done Collin," My eyes snapped open and I looked down at Alexys.

"Alexys, does it still hurt?" She was silent for a few seconds before she smiled.

"No Collin took you long enough," I smiled and looked up so I could thank Carlisle.

"He left," Jacob whispered from behind me.

"Why," I asked and turned to look at Jacob.

He shrugged.

"The treaty's broken Collin. Technically we're now at war with the Cullen's,"

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**APOV  
**

Life was different now. The pack wasn't letting anyone in or out of La Push. It wasn't like there was an actual war going on. The pack and the Cullen's were actually _avoiding _each other so it would never come to that.

Everyone was miserable. Jacob was miserable because he couldn't see Nessie anymore. Collin was miserable because he was bored. I was miserable because I was the cause of the whole mess.

"It's no one's fault Lex, what happened happened," Jacob smiled at me. It was fake enthusiasm that he had been dredging up because of me.

"Stop acting Jake, I know you miss Nessie. I sort of do too," Collin rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Yeah, well, as I said what happens happens," Jacob muttered sitting down at my feet.

I stared blankly at the television at Jacob's. I had been staying here a lot in the past weeks. Mom had gotten a gig back in California so I was condemned to moving to stay with different people.

"Why can't you guys just make another treaty? I mean nobody got hurt right?" Collin tensed at my side. Jacob only shook his head.

"We could, but Sam doesn't think Jasper should get off so easy. He wants them to pay somehow," I sighed.

"Couldn't you just do it yourself?" I asked, still trying to find some way out of the whole situation.

"I could," Jacob hedged, glancing at the phone.

"Come on Jake, if you do it now, the only way for Sam to do anything would be to break the treaty again, right?" Jacob nodded and got up.

I watched him, praying that my plan would work.

"Carlisle? Yeah, it's me. Do you think we could talk?" Jacob waited. "Yeah, she's already over it," Jacob paused and looked at Collin. I looked too; he was staring at the ceiling, purposely trying to ignore us.

"I can't make any promises, but I'm sure he'll come around," Jake's eyes narrowed as he listened to Carlisle's response. "You don't believer me?" Jacob glanced at me. "Fine," he said and held the phone out to me.

I tried to get up, but Collin held me back.

"They're not going to jump out of the phone Collin," I rolled my eyes and he let go. "Hello," Jacob stayed close. I wondered why he was so paranoid all of a sudden.

"Alexys please accept my deepest apologies for my sons' behavior," Carlisle seemed upset.

"It's alright Carlisle I've already forgiven you and Jasper," I made my voice sound sincere. Maybe if I forgave them, everyone else would too.

"Thank you, now about the making of a new treaty," He sounded very business like all of a sudden.

"Yes, I don't feel comfortable about the treaty being broken over one small accident," Collin growled behind me, I ignored him. "I'd like to patch things up, if that's okay with you guys," I turned away from Jacob's glare. Why were Jacob and Collin being so difficult?

"We would like that very much. This whole treaty breakage is making my family miserable," I sighed.

"I know what you mean," I said glancing back at Jacob and regretting it instantly. Jacob reached for the phone. I took a step back and continued talking to Carlisle.

"So, does that mean the treaty is back in tact?" I asked still backing away from Jacob.

"I would really like to say yes Alexys, but I need to confirm this with your leader," I could tell Carlisle didn't feel comfortable saying that.

I stopped and nodded slowly, handing the phone back to Jake. I went to go sit by Collin again, not really wanting to listen in on Jake's conversation.

"You want to fix this because of us," Collin asked suddenly. I glared at him.

"Is that a bad thing," I stared up at the ceiling, not expecting an answer.

"No," I looked at Collin again. He was smiling. "Just stupid," I punched him in the arm, hurting myself in the process.

"Shut up," I muttered rubbing my palm against my knuckles.

"Just saying," He whispered taking my hand in his. "Are you OK?"

I shrugged. "I've had worse," I murmured, my mind automatically flying back to a few weeks earlier.

Collin shuddered at the same time I did. His thoughts were obviously in the same place.

"Yeah, you're right," he said dropping my hand. I stared at him. Collin never talked about that night, ever. I often wondered how I had looked like, thrashing in pain on the ground.

"Collin, what was it like, for you," Collin didn't answer, but I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"It was horrible," He whispered finally. "And it wasn't like you were screaming your head off and throwing yourself into the dirt. You were so calm about the whole thing. The hard part was knowing that you were in so much pain, yet you were holding it all inside," Collin shrugged.

"I'm sorry, next time I'm in a near death experience, I'll be sure to share it with you," Collin laughed.

"That's all I ask," I smiled. I hadn't heard Collin laugh in weeks. It felt good to hear the familiar sound.

"OK, now that you've answered one of my questions," Collin raised an eyebrow.

"How many do you have exactly," I shrugged and Collin smiled.

"A few, around thirty," Collin gritted his teeth, the smile disappearing.

"I'm not answering all of them you know," he said looking away.

"Yeah, I know, I wasn't expecting you too," I answered quickly.

Collin turned to stare at me. I shrugged.

"Okay, I want you tell me the truth on this one. You can lie on all the others if you want," I looked down as I spoke. Collin reached down and pulled my face up gently.

"I would never lie to you," he whispered. I nodded.

"That's what you say now, but you haven't heard the question," I muttered back.

Collin let go of me and leaned back into the couch, waiting.

I sighed.

"What's wrong with you really Collin. I mean, nobody has been as upset as you are. Even Jake is more cheerful," Collin frowned.

"I don't think I can answer that Alexys," he whispered, looked away again.

"Collin," I started to protest.

A loud crash from the other room cut off my voice. Collin got up immediately, glancing from me to the doorway.

Jacob came back then, visibly fuming.

"Jake, what's going on?" Collin didn't get an answer. Jacob just continued talking to himself.

"Jacob," I whispered. He stopped to look at me. "What happened? I thought you were making up with the Cullen's," Jacob growled.

"I was, until Jasper got on the phone and said that they would put the treaty back in tact if," Jacob glanced at me again and didn't finish.

"No," Collin hissed quietly.

"What," I whispered, pulling my legs to my chest. It was suddenly cold, even with the two werewolves in the room.

Jacob sighed and looked out the window.

"He said that they would agree to a new treaty on one condition," I waited.

It was hard to hear Jacob's words over Collin's continuous growling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him run out the back door, already shaking.

"No, no, no, NO!" Collin yelled from outside. Jacob didn't even flinch as he finished his sentence.

"That we gave them you,"


	10. Chapter 10

**CPOV**

I charged back into the room, my shaking barely under control.

"Jacob, you better not have agreed to that," I hissed.

Jacob glared at me.

"Of course I didn't, she does have a closer relationship to me you know," I backed away from him.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry," I ran a hand through my hair.

I suddenly remembered that Alexys was still there, being perfectly silent. She was watching me and Jacob calmly.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I'll have to die before you even get a bruise," I promised kneeling in front of her.

Alexys nodded stiffly. "Yeah, I know. It makes no sense that I'm scared," She laughed, but the sound was shaky and breathless.

"No worries Lex, with us around nothing will happen. If we have to go to war with the Cullen's, fine. We're not giving up on family," Jacob sat beside Alexys, putting an arm around her shoulders.

She shivered and nodded.

I held her hand because it was the only thing I could do. I had no idea what she was feeling. Alexys' face was an empty canvas, completely blank and impossible to read.

"What's wrong," I asked, trying to keep my annoyance out of my expression.

Alexys smiled.

"I won't tell you unless you tell me," I grimaced.

"Alexys," I whispered. Jacob stood up suddenly, distracting me and Alexys.

"Jacob, you have got to stop doing that," She muttered. Jacob glanced at her then the back door. I got into a defensive crouch in front of Alexys.

Nessie came to a hesitant stop out side the door. She waved slightly then smiled at Jacob.

"Hi Jakey," She said politely. It took Jacob two seconds to recover before he opened the door.

"Renesmee, what are you doing here?" Jacob took Nessie in his arms, probably forgetting that the rest of us were even there.

"I snuck out," She said quietly putting a hand on Jacob's face.

He nodded.

"I missed you too Ness, but you should have told someone," Nessie showed Jake something else.

"Okay you told Alice good and we are not at war, I'm hoping we never will be," Nessie nodded and hopped out of his arms. She dashed to stand in front of me.

"I'd like to speak to Alexys please," I didn't move.

"Collin, let her through," Alexys whispered from behind me. I hesitated then with a sigh I moved away.

**APOV**

Nessie climbed into my lap, nestling her head into my chest.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. I laughed.

"If it's anyone's fault its mine Ness, most definitely not yours," She smiled up at me.

Nessie sighed suddenly.

"I still don't get why Uncle Jasper is addicted to you, I can't smell anything special," Nessie shrugged, but Collin growled.

"I don't know either Ness," I whispered back, shooting Collin a warning glance. He was looking away though so he didn't see it.

"Renesmee," Jacob muttered. I looked up. He looked upset but happier at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I came here for a reason," Nessie said shaking out her bronze curls.

I frowned and waited.

Nessie smiled sweetly at me.

"Well, Aunt Alice said she wanted to come do this herself, but she can't," I waited not seeing what Nessie was getting at.

"Nessie," Jacob said again stepping closer to us. Renesmee held up her hand, stopping Jake in his tracks.

"No Jacob, I'm not going to upset her," Nessie rolled her eyes as she looked back to me. "Alice wanted to say she was sorry and she would try her best to fix things," Nessie paused, deliberating.

I realized my hands were trembling and tried to calm them unsuccessfully. Collin stared at me, his expression worried. I smiled, to help him calm down.

"And she said she would do whatever it took to help you, even it meant hurting Jasper," I stared at Nessie blankly. Jasper and Alice were obviously a ... _thing, _so why would she want to help me?

"I know, Carlisle doesn't understand why she'll go against family either, but Aunt Alice knows what she's doing," Nessie nodded to herself, her opinion on the situation was clear.

"Thank you Ness, and say thanks to Alice too," I muttered.

"Nessie, you should get home now, _before_ your mom starts to worry," Jacob muttered not looking at us.

Nessie glared at him before nodding.

"Sorry again Alexys, I really hope that this doesn't ruin your opinion of us," Nessie shrugged before bounding out the open door.

"We should talk to Alice," Jacob muttered as he closed the door.

I frowned. "Why," I asked. Collin came to sit beside me, taking my hand.

"If Nessie said she wants to help, we're going to take her up on the offer. If we don't want to go to war, we could use as much inside help as possible," Collin said looking at Jacob. Jake nodded.

"Yeah and out of all the Cullen's, Alice will be able to help us the most," I wasn't really sure what Jacob meant by that, but I trusted him and he trusted Alice.

"Okay, but how are you going to reach her," I asked quietly.

"Well, we could call, but chances are Jasper will over hear." Jacob stood staring blankly at me, thinking.

"Maybe we could go to the border, chances are Alice will see us," Collin said from my side. Their conversation was making less and less sense.

"Sure, sure," Jacob muttered, zoning out yet again. Jacob started for the door. "I'll be back in an hour, if I'm not, call Sam," He muttered as he disappeared into the dark.

Collin nodded.

"I guess this means we have to leave. Where do you want to go," Collin asked brightly. I stared at him.

"Anywhere I want to go is out of bounds, remember?" Collin winced.

"There has to be somewhere," he pleaded. I stared past him.

"Actually, there is," I said an idea forming.

"Where is it," Collin was suddenly wary. I laughed as I got up.

"I've been to almost everywhere in La Push, except one place," I smiled down at Collin. His eyes were narrowing.

"Alexys," he muttered.

"I want to meet your parents Collin, you've met my mom and you'll probably meet my dad, one day," Collin frowned.

"I don't think that's the best idea," Collin said getting up.

"Why not? You don't want me to meet your parents?" I pouted, laying it on a little thicker than necessary.

"No, it's not that," Collin took my hands pleading with his eyes. "You can meet my mom, if you want. It's my brother I'm worried about," Collin frowned again.

"I thought you said he was barley home, chances are he's not there tonight,"

Collin sighed.

"Yeah you're right, let's go," I smiled as Collin slung me on his back.

"Billy, I'll be back tomorrow morning," I called as Collin ran out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**CPOV**

I turned around the minute I was close enough to hear who was home.

"Collin," Alexys protested.

I sighed and let her down. Why did I have to be such a pushover?

"Come on, the lights are on," Alexys seemed almost giddy as she ran up the front steps. I followed after her at a much slower pace.

"Collin, is that you," My mom came to a stop as she saw Alexys standing behind me. "Is this the Alexys you can never stop talking about?"

Alexys giggled.

"Mom," I looked down and prayed to God that James wasn't close enough to hear us.

"Hello," Alexys muttered. I groaned as James appeared from the kitchen.

"Hi Alexys, I'm Collin's mother, you can call me Trace, everyone does," Mom laughed as she shook Alexys' hand.

"Hello Trace," Alexys smiled. James bounded to my mom's side a huge smirk plastered to his face.

"Are _you _Collin's girlfriend?" James laughed. I growled under my breath. "You better leave now, before you waste anymore of your time,"

"Shut up James," I growled. Mom gave me a dirty look before she gave James the same one.

"Stop fighting you two, we have company," I glanced at Alexys. She was staring blankly at James. It made sense that she could zone out like that, she was related to Jacob after all.

"Lex," I nudged her arm lightly. Alexys blinked rapidly and stared at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry what?" James snorted and rolled his eyes. Mom smiled.

"Never mind dear," Mom seemed relieved that Alexys hadn't heard anything.

"Are you hungry? James and I just finished dinner, but I can whip something up for you," Alexys shook her head.

"No thank you, I ate at Jacob's,"

"Jacob?" Mom frowned.

"Oo, double dating," James laughed. I growled.

"No," Alexys frowned at James. "He's my cousin," That just made James laugh harder.

"You're dating Jacob Black's cousin," I sighed and hoped that James would get this all out of his system before I would be forced to break him.

"Jamie," Mom muttered, glancing worriedly at Alexys. Alexys glared at James.

"Wait," he stopped laughing suddenly, scrutinizing Alexys. "Isn't Jake's cousin that actor's daughter? You are aren't you? You visited once, when you were like, a little kid," James eyes started to light up.

"Uh, you want to see upstairs," I asked quickly before James could get any stupid ideas.

"Sure, sure," Alexys muttered, she was still glaring at James. I tugged lightly on her hand to get Alexys moving. Her eyes lingered on James for a few more seconds before they snapped up to meet mine.

"I do not like your brother Collin," she whispered. I sighed.

"Yeah I know,"

Alexys smiled suddenly.

"What's upstairs," Her cheerful tone was forced, Alexys was obviously trying very hard to forget James.

"Nothing really, a few bedrooms, a bathroom, the den," I shrugged. I stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to look at Alexys. She had zoned out, again.

"Who sleeps downstairs?" she asked suddenly, returning from whatever universe she had been in.

I smiled.

"James, he used to stay up here, but mom thought we fought too much," I shrugged stopping. Alexys was gone again; I wondered if she had even heard what I had said. "Lex,"

"Hm, yeah, sorry Collin, I should really stop doing that," She muttered.

"Naw, that's okay, it's what makes you special," Alexys punched my arm.

"Shut up," But she smiled and walked ahead of me onto the second floor.

"So where do you want to go first," Alexys turned to stare at me with wide eyes. I stopped what had I said now?

"I don't know, what's there to see," She smiled again. Alexys' mood swings were going to get really annoying after a few weeks.

"Nothing really," I paused. "We could go to my room I guess," Alexys looked away for a few seconds before turning back to me.

A wide smile spread across her face.

"With your mom in the house," I rolled my eyes and took her hand, pulling her down the hallway.

"And you call me perverted,"

I opened my bedroom door and let Alexys go in ahead of me. Before I could get both feet in, Alexys was back out again. One hand covered her nose and mouth the other clutched her throat.

I frowned and followed her back down the hallway.

"What's wrong," She looked up at me her eyes wide in panic.

"You have a dog," she stated. Her words came out wrong because of her hand, but I understood her.

"Yeah," I smiled. "You're not afraid of dogs are you?"

Alexys glared.

"No, I'm actually allergic for your information,"

My smile disappeared.

"What kind of allergic," I asked cautiously.

"Oh, it's not so bad. I only have to go to the hospital, get about three different shots and stay there for a few days. No big," Alexys hand slowly came of her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me," I groaned as I backtracked into my room. "Grizzly, out, now," The large husky lifted his head to look at me before it fell back onto my pillow.

I growled and stepped menacingly toward him.

Grizzly got up and glared at me.

"You wanna go?" I asked the dog, smiling. He growled before jumped at me. I ducked and he went flying out the door.

Alexys screamed.

I spun around and grabbed Grizzly around his mid section.

"Stupid dog," I muttered as I took him downstairs. "When will you ever learn you can't beat me," I smiled as I locked the backdoor.

I bounded up the stairs.

"Are you OK?"

Alexys nodded her head weakly.

"I'm fine; just let me catch my breath," I waited patiently as Alexys' heart slowed. "Okay, I'm good. Sorry," Her heart was still beating a little faster than normal and her hands were trembling.

"Why are you apologizing, it's my fault," She shook her head.

"No, I should have told you,"

"Is there anything else that I should probably know?" Alexys smiled.

"Nothing really important," Her eyes drifted toward my bedroom door then back to me. "Anything you need to tell me,"

"I have a dog," She smiled. "but you probably know that."

"Yes, I think I figured that out on my own,"

"Smart girl," Alexys laughed.

"That's what you think," She sighed.

"You still wanna see my room or-" My voice got cut off by a horrible screeching sound then silence.

I glanced back at my room automatically, already knowing what was coming. I grabbed Alexys' hand and pulled her toward the stairs.

James had already gotten mom out of the house. Though I was sure nothing would have happened if they had stayed.

"Collin," Alexys' voice cracked.

"Mhm," I answered as I slung her onto my back.

"Jasper's here isn't he," I nodded once, not breaking my stride.

"Okay," she whispered.

Alexys was perfectly silent the whole run to Jacob's.

Jacob grabbed Alexys from me the minute I was in the door.

"Are you OK? Collin why did you leave? I kept her here for a reason you know," Jacob glared at me.

"Stop it Jake, it's my fault, not his," Alexys glanced at me then at Jacob. "Stop yelling," Her voice sounded dead and far away.

Jacob frowned.

"What's wrong? What did you do to her Collin," It was ironic how Jacob was taking on the role of the protective older brother against me.

"I didn't do anything, for all I know you drugged her,"

"Why you little-"

"No one drugged anyone, what's wrong with Lex," Billy rolled in between Jake and me, stopping in front of Alexys.

"Nothing, I'm fine," It sounded like Alexys was crying.

"Alexys," I said slowly. I knew that look. She glanced at me before she fell to the ground.

"Lex!"

~MRS*SC~

**APOV**

I felt light headed and dizzy.

"Collin,"

"Of course you'd ask for him first," Jacob muttered from somewhere behind me. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to clear my vision.

"Sorry Jake, what happened?" I sat up slowly. Jacob held my arm so I wouldn't fall over again.

"I don't know, maybe Collin was right. This seems like a little too much for you," Jacob stared at me.

"I'm fine," I said fiercely. "Where's Collin?" I asked scanning my location. I was in Jacob's room and we were alone.

"He went to go tell Sam about Jasper." I turned back to him, wide eyed.

"You guys aren't going to war are you?" I asked hesitantly. Jacob looked away before answering.

"We've been trying very hard to avoid that, but it's coming really close Lex," I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"What for," Jacob sounded confused.

I sighed again.

"For getting you guys into all this trouble. I should have gone back to Cali with mom," I whispered.

"If you did that, I would have never known what it was like to be an older brother and," Jacob paused before continuing. "You would have broken Collin's heart, I do not want to have to deal with that again," he whispered.

I didn't ask what he meant by that.

"Sure, sure,"

"Come on Lex," Jacob said after a few minutes of silence. He got up and stretched.

"Where're you going?" I got up too.

"_We're _going to Emily's. Sam thinks it'll be safer there," I followed Jacob outside before he stopped. "Oh and Lex? You're grounded."

I stumbled and almost fell on my face.

"What? You can't ground me! My _mother _doesn't even ground me anymore! Jake," Jacob continued walking as if I hadn't said anything.

I stopped.

"I refuse to go anywhere until you explain,"

Jacob sighed. He and I both knew that he didn't have to listen to me. He could just pick me up and easily carry me the rest of the way to Sam's.

"Alexys, think about it. You obviously don't know how to listen, so as your legal guardian until your mom comes back, you are grounded." Jacob said each word carefully.

I glared.

"Fine, but I know you know me better than that," I muttered starting to walk again.

"Of course I do, that's why we're giving you body guard,"

"No way Jacob! You can't do this, you're getting someone to baby sit me!" Jacob shrugged and kept walking.

There was nothing I could do about it and Jacob obviously knew that. I didn't talk to him for the remainder of the walk.

"Don't worry Lex, you won't even notice Brady, trust me," Jacob smiled and opened the door for me.

I scowled.

"Sure I won't,"

"Hey Lex, sorry, they're making me do this," Brady smiled apologetically.

I sighed.

"Yeah, they're making me do this too, sorry for getting you stuck with me," I whispered after Jacob left.

"No worries, Collin will be here in a few minutes anyways,"

I perked up instantly.

"Really? Why, I thought he wasn't allowed to be around me,"

Brady shrugged.

"Well, no, but it's kinda hard to do that. Jacob and Sam will understand," Brady looked at the clock.

"I don't get it,"

"Well, you know Sam and Jacob have imprinted to, so telling someone to stay away from the person they imprinted on is like telling them to kill themselves. Jacob and Sam can't do it, so they can't expect Collin too,"

I nodded.

We sat in silence until someone knocked at the back door. Brady jumped up immediately and was at the door before I could even get my heart to stop hammering.

"Thanks Brady, I'll take it from here," I got up slowly.

"Collin," I couldn't help it, I ran right into his out stretched arms.

"Are you OK? I shouldn't have left,"

"I'm fine and Jake told me what happened, it's OK," He nodded.

"What happened Lex, you know how I get when you do stuff like that," I nodded.

"I'm sorry; I was just surprised that's all. I didn't think that he would-" I didn't finish.

"Yeah I didn't think he would attack my house either," Collin whispered.

"What did Sam say? Have you guys talked to Alice?" Collin looked away form my questioning gaze.

"Yeah we talked to Alice; she's been really helpful actually. We know how to stop Jasper now, if we have too." I waited.

"You didn't answer my first question Collin," I whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"I know, you don't need to worry about what Sam said. You only need to worry about keeping yourself safe," I didn't answer. "Lex,"

"I'm sorry, I just feel so bad. You were right, this is too much for me, but I can't leave now." I stared at the floor as I said this.

"Why not?"

"I can't lead Jasper to my mom, or anyone else. And I don't want to hurt you Collin and more selfishly, I don't want to hurt me," I looked back at him, pleading with my eyes.

"Do not worry about me, and you'll probably forget about me in a few weeks," He smiled, but it wasn't genuine.

"Probably not," I muttered.

Collin smiled. "We'll get through this Alexys, no matter what it takes; I will not let anything happen to you,"

I sighed.

"You do not know how many times you have promised to keep me safe, but not once have you promised to keep yourself safe,"

"Why would that matter," Collin sounded confused. I checked his face and sure enough it didn't look like he saw the importance of his own safety.

"Collin," I said his name slowly. "Nothing would hurt me more than you getting hurt. I would not be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

Collin was silent.

"Then I promise, no, I _swear _that I will do everything in my power to keep you from getting hurt," He paused and smiled at me, "including keeping myself out of harms way."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I will do anything for you, never forget that," he answered simply.


	12. Chapter 12

**APOV**

Being grounded wasn't actually that bad.

I had barely noticed the two weeks go by. Partially because I knew my mom would be safe. She had called a few days ago to say she would be staying in Hollywood for longer than she had planned. I had done my best to sound disappointed, but made sure to tell her that I would be fine staying with Billy for a few more months.

The second reason why being grounded was bearable was because Jake had allowed Collin to be my probation officer. Thanks to him, I haven't had the chance to sneak out once. We spend most of our time at Sam's. Mostly because it's usually empty. Staying at Jacob's usually meant being watched by Billy 24/7. I was fine with it, but Billy's glare made Collin fidgety.

Hanging out at Collin's was out of the question. Collin said it was because he didn't want me having an allergic reaction to his dog, but I knew he didn't want me around his brother.

"Hey Lex," Collin walked up from behind me, making me jump. I dropped the book I was reading on my foot. "Sorry," Collin apologized immediately, picking me up. "Are you OK?"

I glared and leaned my head against his chest.

"I'm fine; you know I get scared easily, why did you do that?" Collin looked surprised.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do on days like these," Collin put me down on the couch and reached into his pocket.

"I don't get it," I said slowly, watching Collin as he sat next to me.

"Happy 16th birthday," Collin smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Oh ew, how did you know," I groaned and Collin laughed.

"Jacob told me, oh and he says happy birthday too," I scowled. Jacob knew how much I hated birthdays.

Collin put a small, white leather pouch in my hand. It had my name etched across the front. I stared up at Collin, surprised.

He shrugged.

"Open it," I hesitated before slowly pulling at the drawstrings.

Collin took the pouch from me and shook the contents into my palm.

"I'm sorry, what is this again?" Collin smiled and slipped the round object onto my middle finger.

I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Are you serious Collin? A promise ring? Why?" Collin shrugged.

"I don't know, you're sixteen now and legally-" I didn't let Collin finish.

I put my hand over his mouth.

"Oh ew, please don't tell me you're giving me the talk to. Don't worry Collin I wasn't even thinking about that. At all. I've got bigger things to worry about than - ew," Collin smiled and took my hand in his.

"Still, you promise?" I smiled and kissed him.

"I promise and thanks for probably one of the most memorable birthdays ever," Collin smiled.

"As your boyfriend, it is my job,"

"Sure it is,"

"What do you wanna do today?" I shrugged. "Come on Lex, it's your birthday. You must want to do something," I glanced at him before picking up my book.

"Yup, I would like to finish my book, thank you very much," Collin snatched the book from me and shoved it in between the couch cushions.

I glared at him crossing my arms.

"Alexys, you've stayed at Sam's for two weeks. You're sixteen, there must be something you want to do," I looked at him again then at the wall.

"Nothing," I replied slowly.

"Do you want to go shopping? I'll take you to Port Angeles," I laughed.

"I thought I was grounded Collin and besides I seriously don't mind staying here for my birthday," I shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Collin sighed.

"I hate you for making me do this," I turned to look at him, but he wasn't there.

"Collin," I protested. I got up to go look for him.

Before I could take one step, Collin knocked my feet from beneath me, catching me before my head hit the ground.

"Collin, what do you think you are doing," He only laughed and kicked the back door open.

It was raining cats and dogs outside. Collin hunched over me, so I didn't get that wet, but still. I shut my eyes and buried my face in him.

"I hate you," I muttered.

"I know you do," Collin chuckled and set me on my feet. "It's over," I still didn't open my eyes, afraid of where I was.

Collin sighed.

"Open your eyes or we're going back out in the rain," My eyes snapped open immediately.

"Collin how did you-" I didn't finish.

"Come on Lex, open the door, its cold out here," I reached under the welcome mat automatically and unlocked the front door.

I hadn't been in my house for more than a month. I went straight to my room first and stuffed as many of my teddy bears as I could into my backpack.

"What're you doing," Collin asked from behind me. I didn't stop stuffing as I answered.

"I am stealing my own things," I answered quickly.

Collin laughed.

"You take the dead things and leave the living ones alone. Tsk, tsk Lex," I stood up suddenly.

"Frisky," I ran past Collin into the living room.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten about my fat, loving, gray cat.

I picked him up with some effort.

"Sorry Frisk, don't tell mom," The cat licked my face. "How is he still, you know, here," I asked. I knew Collin was behind me, he was obviously following me around.

"Jake and I took turns feeding him," I turned to stare at him.

I placed Frisky gently on the ground.

"But you hate cats," Collin shrugged.

"But you love them," I frowned.

"I know how you are with your mood swings and stuff, I didn't want to find out how you would deal with the death of your cat," He shrugged.

"Thank you Collin, really, that's like the best birthday present ever. I might even forgive you for the promise ring thing, one day," Collin smiled.

"I can live with that," Collin hugged me.

"I love you," I said then realized that I had never actually told him that before.

"I love you too, probably more than I should,"

"I don't mind," Collin laughed.

"I know you don't." he sighed. "I should get you back now. Jake said I had fifteen minutes," I looked back at my cat. His green eyes stared up at me. "You can bring him too, that's Jake's present," I smiled and picked up my cat.

"Come on Frisk, you might like it in La Push," I told him as Collin picked me up again. "But I should warn you, there are a lot of dogs there,"

~MRS*SC~

**CPOV**

My hate for the Cullen's was becoming more and more pronounced. I never really thought about them much before Alexys. I mean sure, they were vampires, our mortal enemies. Big whoop. They never actually _did _anything. But now it was different, Jasper wanted Alexys. _My _Alexys. That was completely out of the question. They would have to kill me before they even got to look at her again, which wasn't going to happen since I had promised Alexys that nothing would happen to me. That would be hard, how would I protect her if I couldn't get hurt?

"Collin," I glanced down at Alexys, afraid that I had been shaking unconsciously. But she was still asleep. "Collin," she said again.

I frowned and waited for her to continue. Alexys had never talked in her sleep before.

"Stop, please don't. Collin!" She screamed and I narrowly escaped dropping her.

It was silent then and Alexys seemed fine, but I wasn't. Her scream had chilled me to the bone. The only other time I had ever heard a sound so scary was when Jasper had bitten her and I had promised I would never let that happen again.

"What's going on Collin? What happened?" Jacob dragged his feet into the living room, rubbing his eyes warily.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," I whispered back.

"You should go home Collin, or at least get some sleep," Jacob muttered. It didn't look like he planned on leaving any time soon.

I shrugged, being careful not to jostle Alexys.

"I'm good and I already called my mom," Jacob glared. "Dude what's wrong? It's like you have something against me all of a sudden,"

Jacob shrugged.

"All I can say is now I know why Bella reacted the way she did with Nessie," He muttered. I frowned.

"Jacob," We both looked at Alexys. She was dreaming again. "Jake you idiot stop it," I smirked.

Jacob growled.

"Its over,"

Jake and I glanced at each other.

"We lost,"


	13. Chapter 13

**APOV**

The pack had been acting really fidgety around me lately. Collin wouldn't tell me what was going on and Sam had ordered Jake not to tell me.

"Collin,"

"It's nothing Lex, trust me. We're just having a meeting with a few of the Cullen's. Trust me, you'll be fine," Collin's voice was strained.

Collin held my hand tightly, almost painfully, as we made our way forward to the edge of the border.

Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Nessie stood on the other side. There was someone else there too, though I had never seen her before, she was oddly familiar.

"Alice," I said quietly. They all turned to look at me. The pixie like one, the one I had never met, stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you Alexys," she said cheerfully.

Collin growled.

"Stop it Collin," I muttered. I was transfixed with Alice, I felt like I knew her.

"What's going on," Jacob asked from behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back from the Cullen's.

"I don't know, what's this about Edward," I looked at Edward too. He was staring at me.

"I'm sorry, your mind, it's very intriguing," Jacob and Collin growled.

"Out of her head Edward," Jacob hissed.

"It's not as easy as you'd think; in fact I think that's why Jasper is so attracted to her,"

I had no idea what they were talking about, but I knew it had something to do with the fact that Edward could read minds.

"What do you mean?" Collin asked cautiously.

"Well, you know how Jasper can read and manipulate a creature's emotion? Well the emotion that flows in and out of Alexys' mind daily is just overwhelming. Even without the power I have you must be able to feel it," Collin and Jacob nodded. I frowned; I still had no idea what they were going on about.

"I still don't get it,"

"Jasper is attracted to happiness and the contentment that roles off Alexys at first appealed to him, but then there's the malice that comes with it. That threw him off; he doesn't want her blood, he wants her to stop jerking his chain, to control her emotion. You see Alexys doesn't hold anything in; she lets it all out, in one way or another and it's messing him up."

"So like what? I have to take anger management classes?" I said.

Edward smiled.

"Something like that, or just find another way to let off some steam."

I shrugged.

"Sure, I'll just punch Quil every time I get mad," Collin smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great solution,"

"So it's all cool then?" Jacob asked slowly.

"Yes, as long as Alexys keeps her feelings under control," Jacob shrugged.

"We'll work on it,"

Carlisle nudged Edward, prompting him.

"Oh and one last thing," We waited. "Carlisle and Alice are also intrigued by your mind. I've discovered that somehow, you can see the future,"

Everyone was silent.

"We can't be sure, of course, but its there. The sense precognition, she doesn't know it yet," Alice came closer as she said this, making me take a hesitant step back.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Collin asked hesitantly, watching Alice.

"Alice can't see you guys, so we don't know how this will all turn out," Bella waited, watching us.

"So you mean," Jacob glanced at me.

"She can see you, maybe it has something to do with the imprinting, I don't know, but she can see," Edward stepped closer to me unconsciously. Collin growled making him stop.

"So, she would know if, this turned out badly?" Collin was watching me, horrified.

"Yes,"

"So last week could have been real," Jacob whispered.

"What are you people talking about," I glared at Jacob.

"Do you remember last week when you spent the night at my place?" Jake asked slowly.

"Of course I do,"

"Do you remember dreaming about anything?" I stared at him blankly for a few seconds.

"Uh, not really," I paused, a dim memory seeping into my thoughts. "Yes,"

"What was it about?"

"It wasn't real, I was scared, my sub conscious," My voice trailed off.

"What happened," Jacob repeated.

"Jasper, he got past you guys somehow and Collin," I stared up at him desperately. "We were alone, you me and Jake. Collin, he tried to protect me from Jasper," I winced and didn't finish.

"And what did Jasper do?" Edward asked solemnly even though he probably knew.

"Let's just say Collin couldn't keep his promise," I whispered.

Collin tensed beside me.

"Then what," Jacob sounded intrigued.

"_You _decided to avenge him or whatever and caused this whole thing. I tried to stop you, but it was too late. Esme showed up and Emmett and Rosalie. Then Sam, Quil and Embry," I stopped.

"I saw it too," Alice muttered. "Not in as much detail, but I saw what you dreamt about,"

"Is it inevitable then?" Carlisle asked shaking his head.

"Alice's visions don't always come true," Bella countered quietly.

"But if they both had the same vision, isn't that like double the chances?" Jacob's math didn't sound very accurate, but it made sense.

"Maybe," Bella muttered.

"But can't we stop it? I mean I know how I can do my part, doesn't that make a difference?" I looked from face to face. None held any sign of hope.

"It's happened before, I guess, but rarely," Edward told me, crushing my last shred of hope.

"Oh," I muttered looking away. Screw me and my stupid "sense of precognition".

"There has to be something we can do," Carlisle whispered staring anxiously at Edward, "I don't want this to turn to a fight,"

"There's more," Alice and I said this at the same time.

She glanced at me and nodded. I paused before telling them about the rest of my dream.

"It wasn't exactly a _fight _really, more like an attack and surrender," The Cullen's stared at me, the obvious question on all of their faces.

"What do you mean," Collin asked tensely. I looked at him for a long time before answering.

"It was a distraction I guess, you," I winced before I continued, "were the bait. While Jasper was busy fighting you off, Alice helped me get away but-"

"Wait, Alice?" They all turned to her.

She shrugged.

"It was clearer because I was there," Alice stated this like it was obvious.

"But what Alexys," Their golden eyes were focused on me again.

"Jacob was going with us, but he must have heard something and he turned back. I called after him, but as I said, it was too late,"

"How did you know Emmett, Rosalie and Esme would come?"

"Alice told me, then we saw the guys run past and I knew something bad would happen," I looked up at the now darkening sky.

"Where did Alice take you," Collin asked suddenly.

I saw Alice purse her lips and glare at him.

"She didn't take me anywhere really. Alice ran me to Alaska then left. That's where the dream ended," I muttered slowly.

Collin's teeth clenched, but he didn't say anything.

"But how could this happen, I still don't understand that," Edward whispered, almost to himself.

No one answered him.

"Where's Jasper now," Jacob asked quietly. He cleared his throat quickly.

"He's with Emmett and Rose," Alice answered bleakly. I stared at her and she stared back, but it looked like she was staring through me.

"What did you see Aunt Alice," Nessie asked, speaking for the first time.

"_See,_" I whispered to Jacob. He shook his head, an obvious gesture to get me to shut up.

"Nothing," Alice said glancing at me, then at Edward.

"Alice I couldn't see that, what does the Greek alphabet have to do with anything?" Edward seemed frustrated.

"You don't have to see _everything _that goes on in my head you know," Alice snapped back. "There's nothing we can do, let's just leave,"

It was silent for no more than two minutes.

"You're right Alice, Alexys needs her sleep," I glared up at Collin. He shook his head at me just like Jacob had. I didn't say anything.

"Alright then," Carlisle whispered. "Goodnight Alexys and I'm sorry for what has been unleashed upon you," He nodded at Collin and Jacob. Then the Cullen's were gone.

"Come on Lex, time to go home," Jacob wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back toward his Rabbit.

Collin lagged behind, muttering to himself.

I dimly remember Jacob strapping me in and starting the car, but my mind was preoccupied.

What had Alice seen? And why hadn't she let Edward in on it?

I fell asleep with those questions swirling in my head. Little did I know that the answers would come in a different and much faster way than I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**APOV **

It took a while, but eventually the dream came.

Alice and I were running. Well, Alice was running I was clutching to her ragged clothes with all the strength I had in me.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked. My voice came out warbled and wrong. A voice from the dream world.

"Sshh," Alice's voice still managed to sound perfect. I shut up.

This was exactly like my last dream. Exactly where Jacob had turned around and never come back, except something was different.

"Where's Jacob," I asked her, forgetting that she had told me to hush.

"Sleeping,"

"What? Alice, what's going on?" I didn't get an answer.

Something growled loudly from behind us.

I screamed.

"Hush!" Alice yelled at me, her calm façade crumbling. "Leave Collin, everything fine," Alice hissed.

"Leave?! No! Collin help me," Alice seemed to speed up as I said this.

"Please Alexys, just hush up, I'm trying to help you," Alice said this through her teeth.

"Please Alice, I don't want you to get hurt," She smiled.

"I'll be fine," As soon as the sentence was out; Alice was tackled to the ground.

I fell and rolled to the floor. Scrambling on all fours I hid behind a bush no bigger than me and cowered.

Someone picked me up and started to run.

This run wasn't as fluid and the arms that carried me were burning hot. Obviously not Alice's freezing cold ones.

"Stupid, reeking bloodsucker," Collin's voice was wrong too, but it was the best thing I had heard in this entire dream.

"What's happening Collin," I asked quietly.

"Alice took you from Jacob's; they were going to use you as a hostage, to get us to surrender,"

"Surrender from what?"

Collin laughed, but it was an evil sound. I blamed it on the dream world, refusing to believe that Collin was capable of making such a sound.

"From the war of course,"

~MRS*SC~

**APOV**

I jerked up right, making Jacob and Collin both jump.

"What happened? What did you see?" Collin asked immediately.

That had been the exact same thing Nessie had asked Alice.

I stared at him blankly.

"_See,_" I repeated bleakly. Collin was silent.

"Never mind," he looked at Jacob. "I should go,"

"Go," I couldn't stop myself from saying these one word sentences.

"Yeah, I'll be back later bye Lex," Collin stuffed his hands in his pockets and left.

"Get some more sleep Alexys, you look tired," I scowled.

"Look who's talking," Jacob laughed.

"Yeah you're right," He was silent.

I sighed.

"What is it Jake, I can't read minds you know," Jacob grimaced.

"What did you see Lex? You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," I looked away.

"I don't think I should, but don't trust Alice Cullen anymore and don't get too much sleep Jake," He frowned.

"I don't get any sleep,"

I gasped.

"None? Jacob Black, you get to bed right now," He laughed. "I'm serious,"

"Fine, but you said I shouldn't get too much sleep," I glared. Jacob laughed again. "No one's been this pushy about me getting enough sleep since my sister came to visit. That was hell," I shook my head and hopped off the couch.

"Bed Jacob,"

"Sure, sure, but at least let me call Collin or someone first to pick you up," I was about to complain when vivid images from my dream flashed across my head.

I shuddered.

"Okay, but then it's straight to bed," I muttered. Jake smiled.

"Sure, sure," I shook my head.

In a matter of minutes there was a knock at the door. I got up as quickly and quietly as I could and opened the door. I didn't want to wake up Jacob.

"Hey Alexys,"

"Hi Collin," I stared at him. "Where have you been?"

"Hm? No where, let's go," I followed behind Collin silently.

His eyes swept the surrounding forest quickly, stopping on me every time around.

"What's wrong Collin," I whispered, afraid of what might hear me.

"Nothing, everything is fine," Collin's voice was louder than its usual volume, it frightened me.

I kept quiet then, worried about what might really be happening.

"Did you have another dream?" Collin wasn't looking at me, so I wasn't sure who his question was for, but there was no one else there.

"Yes," Collin didn't answer, then something occurred to me, "Is that what you meant by see?"

I heard his teeth clench together.

Very suddenly he grabbed my arm and steered me into the trees.

"Have you told Jacob what you've seen?" I shook my head meekly. Collin had me pressed up against a tree and his fingers were digging into the bark above my head.

Collin was silent.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

I could feel the tears coming so I didn't answer.

For the first time since I had met him, I was scared of Collin. Scared of his abnormal muscles, his unnatural maturity and most of all his stares. Those glares that could have me crying in two seconds. Just like the one he was giving me right now.

The more silent I grew, the more impatient Collin seemed to become. He started to tremble slightly.

The tears that I had been trying so hard to hold back, decided to make an appearance.

Collin's hands dropped and he took two steps away from me.

"I'm sorry," he muttered still backing away. "What am I doing!?" He turned and punched the tree right behind him.

It creaked and fell over, falling against the tree beside it.

I gasped an automatic reaction to something so extra ordinary.

"I'm scaring you; I should take you back to Jake. He can control himself better," I still didn't say anything. "Please say something," he pleaded.

I opened my mouth then shut it again, trying to decide on what to say.

"Alice," I said quietly. My voice cracked from the strength I was putting in so I wouldn't cry. "She turned over,"

"She's working for the Cullen's," He summed up for me.

I nodded.

He growled.

"I should just rip her pretty, little, physic head off!" Collin wasn't talking to me anymore.

"Uh, no you shouldn't. It's not her fault; she's in love with Jasper. I would do the wrong thing too if it meant helping you," My voice dropped to a whisper as Collin's gaze came back to me.

"No, you wouldn't, you say you will now, but you won't," I shook my head.

"Yes I would, I'm not as much of a wimp as you think," Collin smiled.

"I know you're a wimp, but I also know you're brave and maybe you would help me, even if it meant you would get killed." I shrugged.

"If I get killed, that probably means you'd be dead, so it wouldn't really matter,"

Collin frowned.

"What about your parents and Jacob and Billy," I looked down.

"They'll live without me, but I wouldn't be able to live without _you,_"

Collin was silent.

"I really should take you home now," he muttered. "Do you wanna walk?" I shook my head.

"Not really," Collin smiled.

"Hop on then,"

I slowly got onto Collin's back.

"Are you OK?"

"Fine,"

Collin sighed.

"I love you Lex and I'm sorry I got you into all this trouble, I really am,"

"You didn't do anything but protect me. Thank you Collin, if not for you I'd be dead and I have no idea how Jake would explain that to mom," I smiled, thinking of how that conversation would go.

"_It wasn't my fault Aunt Clark, the vampires did it," _

"True," Collin said interrupting my day dream. "But I'm still sorry,"

I sighed and didn't answer.

"I'm supposed to keep you away from Billy's," Collin muttered to himself.

I leaned my head against his back, sighing contently.

"Sure, sure," I yawned involuntarily.

"You're tired, when was the last time you got some decent sleep?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, a few days ago?"

"That's a few days too many Lex,"

I shrugged again.

Collin swung me around into his arms.

"You're going to get some sleep," He told me sternly.

"But, I'm not tired," I complained. He glared at me. "Okay, maybe just a little,"

"That's what I thought,"

"But seriously Collin," I continued fighting off my dreariness, "I don't want to bore you with my slumber,"

He smiled.

"You're actually pretty fun to watch," He paused, "You talk in your sleep,"

I gasped.

"No way, I never talked in my sleep before," I muttered.

"You do now," I was silent.

"Wait, what kind of things do I say in my sleep," Collin didn't answer. "Collin!" I protested, panicking.

"Calm down, nothing too embarrassing," I waited. "You pretty much talk about your crush every night," It sounded like Collin was hiding something.

"My crush?"

"Yeah, sounds like a pretty decent guy," I stared out blankly at the black trees as they blurred by.

"Continue,"

"His name's Collin, he's even got an awesome name, very good choice Lex," I smiled.

"Uh huh," My eyes slid shut slowly.

"Stop fighting it Alexys, just sleep," I shook my head stubbornly even though I knew unconsciousness was going to win.

"What can I do to get you to sleep?" I shrugged, struggling to open my eyes. They opened, finally and I realized that we had come to a standstill.

"You could kiss me?" I suggested innocently.

He laughed.

"Wouldn't that keep you awake?" I sighed.

"Probably, but it's worth a try," I tried to persuade him.

"No Alexys, just sleep okay?" I pouted.

"You don't like me anymore,"

Collin sighed, but bent over and kissed me. It lasted for a much shorter time than I would have liked, but it looked like that was all I would get.

"Happy?"

"Very," I said shutting my eyes.

"Will you sleep now?"

"Mhm," Collin chuckled.

"I knew that kiss was a bad idea, you sound like you're drunk," I laughed.

"Maybe I am," I yawned.

"Sleep now Alexys, everything will be fine," Collin murmured. I nodded, but I wasn't sure if he had seen me or not.

The minute I went under, I remembered why I had been so reluctant to sleep in the first place.

I knew my dream would be different now that I had warned Jacob. The pack was putting way to much trust in my dreams.

It didn't even start out the same way.

Collin was standing in front of me, already shaking. He was blocking the other person from my view, but I was sure it was Alice.

"Jasper can't even do his own dirty work, has to send little Alice out to do it for him," Collin mocked quietly. It was hard to understand him since his voice shook along with the rest of him.

Alice hissed.

"Just give me the girl and there will be no trouble," Alice replied sweetly.

"Not going to happen," Collin took a few running steps forward before phasing.

Alice met him head on, probably predicting the situation.

"Collin!" I barely recognized my own voice over the snarling and growling from the fight.

I didn't have to look to know that the pack would be arriving any minute.

"Come on Alexys, you should leave," Jacob tugged on my arm.

"No,"

Tears rolled noiselessly down my cheeks. I took one step toward Collin before Jacob secured me in his vice grip.

"I'm sorry," He muttered, pulling me back and away form Collin.

"Jacob, leave me, go help Collin," I yelled randomly, my thoughts scattering.

"He'll be fine," I decided it didn't matter anymore, so I let it all out. "Hush up Lex, Collin will come back."

I ignored him.

"Collin! You promised Collin, you promised," My voice faded as my dream dimmed and the vision vanished.


	15. Chapter 15

**CPOV**

I wasn't paying much attention, so it shocked me when Alexys jerked upright in my arms.

Tears were streaking down her face and she was trembling.

"Alexys? What happed, what's wrong?" She stared at me, like she didn't really know where she was.

"Collin," She muttered, blinking.

I nodded, frowning.

"Oh Collin," Alexys wrapped her arms around my neck like her life depended on it, burying her face in my chest.

"What is it? I thought you're supposed to be sleeping," I unwound Alexys' arms and stared at her.

She looked scared out of her mind and her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"I was and then the dream and you and Alice and Jake," Alexys babbled on, but I had stopped listening after "the dream".

"What dream?"

"The one that woke me up Collin, get with the program," Even in the condition she was in, Alexys still managed to be sarcastic.

I smiled.

"Yes, I know. What happened?" She was silent.

"Well, it was just a face off between you and Alice this time. No kidnapping,"

"Kidnapping?" I was stunned, no one had mentioned kidnapping.

"It was from the last vision," Alexys waved off the issue with her hand.

"Right,"

"Anyway, you and Alice were fighting over me, obviously, when Jacob came along and decided to take me away instead of helping you. I thought that was a really dumb idea by the way," Alexys took a deep breath and stopped.

"Then what?"

"Nothing, that's the really weird part, it sort of dimmed out, like a movie,"

"Is that what woke you up?"

She shook her head.

"No, I kept sleeping; I wanted to know what would happen next, so I would have something to tell you guys. I mean, I don't really know how you ended up fighting alone in the first place. The vision sort of started in the middle," I didn't say anything. "Collin?"

"We have to tell someone," I muttered.

"What would we tell them? To expect a fight? They can't just follow you around everywhere," I sighed, she had a point.

"You're right, but then what can we do?"

"Nothing, I guess, we'll just wait and see what happens, because I don't know if I can just look into the future. It just comes, ya know?" I nodded absently.

"I guess I can take you back to Jake's now,"

"Where are we anyway?" I smiled.

"In my room, you've been out for like two hours,"

Alexys' eyes widened.

"And you've been watching me the entire time?" I shrugged and got up.

"I told you, you're interesting when you sleep," She grimaced.

"Did I say anything to interest you today?" I smiled.

"Of course you did," Alexys sighed.

"And are you going to tell me?"

"Of course I am," She waited patiently. I sat back down beside her, taking her hand in mine. "You said you loved me,"

"But you already know that,"

"You've never said it out loud before,"

Alexys sighed.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," Alexys punched my arm.

"So then why - ?" I shrugged.

"It's just nice to hear," She stared at me expectantly. I smiled. "Come on, let's get back before Jake wakes up. I don't want him to freak out like last time." Alexys' face fell.

"Right," She muttered.

**APOV**

Collin slung me easily onto his back and jogged down the stairs. We were out in the trees in a matter of seconds. I slumped on his back automatically, unconsciousness rearing its ugly head. I fought it, obviously; I didn't want to have another dream.

"Go back to sleep Lex," Collin told me quietly. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, just get me back to Jake's please," Collin was silent. I wondered if I had offended him.

Collin opened the back door quietly, setting me down.

I sighed when I saw his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling that great," I forced myself to stay on my feet, even though my knees were most likely to give out.

Collin clutched my elbow, helping me stay up.

"You really need more sleep Alexys," He led me to the couch as he said this.

"No, no," I denied quickly, sitting. "I'll be fine," But I yawned and let my head fall against his chest.

"I won't let anything happen to you Lex," He told me quietly.

I smiled.

"I know," My eyes slid shut against my will. Collin was silent for a few minutes.

"What did I do?" My eyes snapped open.

"Nothing!" I sat up - with some effort - to look at him.

He stared back at me, his expression soft.

"No, I did do something," he persisted softly.

"No," I murmured falling back into the couch. Collin sighed.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"For what?" I could barely understand myself; my mind was slowly drifting off to the dream world.

"For being the wrong kind of person for you. You should be in California with your parents. Not hiding from vampires," I sighed.

"Can we talk about this later? Just let me sleep, please," Collin laughed quietly.

"Sure thing Lex," He paused, "we'll talk later," he added. I didn't answer, but I knew Collin wouldn't forget, we would talk later.

~MRS*SC~

When I finally woke up, it was dark outside. Collin was standing by the window, staring blankly at the floor.

"Collin?"

He looked up and smiled.

"Have a nice nap?" I nodded.

"How long have I been out?" He shrugged.

"Half the day I guess," he glanced out the window, "it's four o'clock,"

"In the morning?!" I was appalled. I quickly swung my feet off the couch and went straight for the bathroom.

I paused outside the bathroom door and turned to look at Collin, he watching me with an unreadable expression.

"If you think I forgot, you're wrong," I whispered before shutting the door.

I took my time brushing my teeth and hair. I knew Collin was going to be difficult. He had probably convinced himself he was a totally bad person in the time that I had been asleep.

"Okay, let's get this over with,"

Collin smiled.

"You make it sound like a bad thing that we have to talk," He took me in his arms making my heart stutter for a few seconds.

"Well usually when a guy says "we need to talk", it _is_ a bad thing," I watched his expression, hoping to get some sort of hint as to what Collin wanted to say.

He smiled slightly.

"Most of the time, but its not that much of a bad thing Lex, calm down," My eyes narrowed anyway.

"So what is it?"

"Jake and I talked and we decided we're sending you back to California," Collin muttered quickly, his good mood disappearing.

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in.

"What," I took a step back and studied Collin's face. He was dead serious.

"I'm sorry; it's for the best, trust me,"

"I'm not going," I whispered fiercely.

"Alexys," Collin sighed taking a step toward me.

"No, you can't make me leave. I'm not leaving you," Collin froze.

"Just give it a few weeks Alexys, you'll forget all about me."

I shook me head.

"No I won't, memories aren't that easy to erase," I could feel myself breaking down on the inside. I only had a few minutes before my calm façade cracked.

"If you try really hard, maybe,"

"No, Collin, please, don't do this," I forced the sob that was trying to break free back. I wasn't ready to cry, I wasn't giving up, not yet.

"I have too," he whispered, backing away from me toward the door.

I gasped and on instinct stepped forward to follow him.

"Don't make this harder than it already is Alexys, you're leaving tomorrow morning," Before I could do anything, Collin was gone and I was alone.

It felt like a million weights had been added to my shoulders. I crumpled to the ground, not caring who was watching.

I found myself lying against the cold floor, my arms wrapped around my torso.

"Alexys are you alright," Billy stopped about five feet away from me.

My knees curled up and I shook my head. "Come find me if you need anything,"

I didn't answer and after a while Billy left me alone to mourn.

It was as if someone had dies, except it wasn't Collin. I had died, when Collin had walked out the door, he had taken my soul with him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't published in so long, I've had a lot to do lately. I had three huge tests last week and I had been studying like crazy. I finally finished this chapter though, so that's an accomplishment !I wouldn't expect the next chapter for a while though, but I'll try my best !!**

**Thanks for Reading :]**

**APOV**

I must have fallen asleep again at some point, because when I woke up, I was in Jake's car.

"What's going on?"

"Look whose up," Jacob muttered.

"Jacob, where are you taking me," I demanded, panicking.

"To the airport,"

I gaped at him.

"No, Jacob, take me back!" I unbuckled me seat belt and launched myself at the door.

Jacob slammed on the brakes and turned to glare at me.

"You're going home Alexys, I'll drag you there if I have to," I shrank back into my seat.

"Jacob why are you doing this to me," I whispered, taking a different approach.

"We're trying to protect you Lex," I winced at the plural.

"You're trying to kill me," Jacob slowly turned back to stare at the road and we began moving again.

"You're making too much of a deal about this. You can come back as soon as we clear things up back home,"

"And what if you don't?" I muttered quietly turning to stare out the window.

Jake didn't answer for a few minutes.

"Don't you even miss the sun, even just a little?" I scowled.

"I've had a pretty good replacement," I answered darkly.

"And by that you mean Collin," I stared out at the sheeting rain quietly. "That's what I thought,"

"Don't you ever miss Nessie or Bella? Just a little," I asked quietly. Jacob's hands tightened on the wheel.

"Yes, but at least I know how to handle not being around them,"

"Exactly," I muttered.

Jacob stuttered then stopped.

"You're right, it's killing me being away from her, it must be hell for you," He pulled to the curb and put his head in his hands.

I sort of felt bad for putting my cousin in agony, but this could be my chance.

"Jake," I whispered leaning forward. His head suddenly snapped up and Jacob was driving again.

I was thrown back into my seat and I stayed there this time. I buckled my seatbelt and waited patiently for him to stop again.

After a few long minutes, Jacob finally pulled off the highway. It wasn't toward the airport though.

"Where are you taking me Jake?"

"Just be quiet, I might change my mind," he hissed. I didn't say anything else until Jacob pulled up in front of a run down motel.

"Do you not know who I am?" I sputtered, my nails dug into the seat.

"Sorry Lex, but I have to protect you and not just for me or your family, but for Collin too," Jake smiled and tossed a pair of dark sunglasses at me. They landed in my lap and stayed there. "C'mon Alexys," Jacob got out of the car and shut his door. I thought about jamming the locks down, but someone might get the wrong idea.

I sighed and put on the shades dreading the memories of flashing lights it brought back. Jacob opened my door and smiled.

"You will say nothing," I hissed at him as I ducked under his arm.

"No problem cuz," He replied, but I could still hear the smile in his voice. I sighed and didn't answer.

I didn't really pay attention as Jacob booked a room and pulled me up the stairs. The only reason why I hadn't already slipped into a "coma" was because I didn't want to dampen Jake's good mood again.

"It's okay, you can go into your depression now, there's no one watching," I stared at Jake wide eyed.

"I don't understand," I said slowly. I kept the glasses on, how did Jake know?

"I'm gonna go buy some food, you stay her," Jacob gave me a reaprochful look before leaving.

The image of him walking out the door made my stomach turn. I quickly tried to keep myself together, but I ended up on the floor anyways.

I dimly remember seeing one of the lenses in Jake's sunglasses popping out as it hit the floor. I would regret that later. As of that moment, I was too focused on not completely breaking down.

I kept my eyes wide open and focused on the swirling lines of dirt on the floor. Closing my eyes would be a huge mistake. All that did was give me a slide show of Co-.

I clutched at my stomach and curled myself into an even tighter ball. Reluctantly I let my eyes close and tears fell as my conscious released the good times with relief.

I don't know how long I stayed on the floor, but when I opened my eyes, I was staring at Jake's old Nike's.

"You hungry," he asked stepping over me.

I shook my head and sat up slowly.

"You could have at least slept on the bed, it has to be cleaner than the floor," He smiled, but it disappeared quickly.

"Probably," I muttered, getting up.

"Are you sure you don't want anything. I got Onion?" I shook my head, but I had to smile a little. Jake had remembered my favourite chip flavor after all these years.

"Thanks Jake, but I am seriously not hungry right now," Anyways if I ate something, it would probably end up coming back out again.

"Okay," We were both silent for a long time. "What's wrong with you really, because you seriously can't be this..._sick _because of Coll-" I felt my face fall and Jacob could obviously see it to.

"Maybe you're right," I answered quickly, "I might have the flu or something," My voice trailed off.

"Sure," Jacob looked away. "I need to go back to La Push, they were expecting me hours ago," I nodded.

"Right, I'll be fine," I said before Jake could ask.

"Are you sure," He seemed hesitant to leave me again. I instantly regretted the stunt I had pulled the last time.

"Positive,"

"OK, don't break anything thing else while I'm gone," I stared down at the popped out lens and my face heated up.

"Sorry about that," I muttered.

"Yeah whatever, I'll be back in a few hours,"

"Try not to phase Jake," I called after him.

"Yup," I made sure I wasn't looking when Jake left.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. It groaned loudly and cloud of dust flew up around me.

I sighed again and lay my head down carefully on the pillow.

This place _could not _be good for my health.

I kept my eyes open and tried to think of my past with my mom. Thinking of the "good times" would be even worse for me than the bed.

There must be have been _something_ wrong with me because in a matter of seconds I was asleep again.

~MRS*SC~

I woke up with tears still streaming down my cheeks. I wiped my sleeve across my face quickly, hoping Jake wasn't back yet. It was dark in the room and the clock read four o'clock. Giving no indication as to whether it was morning or night. I sighed and decided I had no reason to get up. That's when I realized how hot it was.

Wait, no only my back was hot, the rest of me was freezing. The only time I had experienced this much was heat was with a werewolf and there were none here now. There was only one only other explanation I could come up with.

Fire.

I couldn't believe the speed that I got up. In a matter of seconds I was holding the dusty fire extinguisher in my hands.

"Sorry,"

I aimed the extinguisher at the bed immediately, since when could fire talk?

"Drop your weapon," The voice said mockingly. Though I knew I should have screamed and ran for help, I slowly lowered my hands and the fire extinguisher dropped to the ground.

"Collin," I almost choked on the letters.

"Sorry," he said again. I shook my head slowly, backing toward the door. The lights were off so I couldn't see him, but I could feel him watching me.

"Wait," I didn't hear him, but very suddenly Collin's hands were manacles around my wrists.

I gasped an automatic reaction to being touched in the dark.

"You broke up with me," I said shakily, "you're _not _supposed to come back,"

His hands dropped instantly, the exact reaction I was looking for.

"I - I, here," Collin placed a small box in my hand. For a second I thought he had given me another promise ring. "Happy anniversary,"

My heart must have stopped for at least two seconds. I suddenly remembered the date flashing on my cell phone screen. I pulled it out just in case and sure enough there was a calendar sign taking up half the space.

"Three years," I muttered.

"Yeah," Collin said, his voice coming from farther back than I expected.

"A lot longer than it should have been, I could be," I took a deep breath to calm myself, "dead right now. If you didn't-"

"Forget it, Jacob will be back soon," The door opened and I could see Collin's face illuminated dimly by the light in the hallway.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" He hesitated.

"I guess not," Sighing, Collin closed the door.

I turned on the light; the darkness was giving me an eerie feeling.

"Why did you really come here?"

"I came to apologize, I'm sorry,"

My eyes fell to the box I was still clutching in my hands.

"What is it," I asked without looking up.

"Open it," He answered simply. I glanced up at him sharply. He was closer than I expected.

I lost my train of thought. It was like all the time I had spent with Collin had diluted the effect he had on me. Being away for a few days had erased three years of work.

"Let me help," he murmured, taking the box away from me. "Here," He gave the box back and I peered inside.

"A note?" I pulled out the piece of paper.

"Read it," I unfolded the paper and read it slowly.

**I'm Sorry, I don't know how to express how sorry I am. I hope that maybe one day you'll forgive me. I still love you, that's the only reason why I sent you away, because I love you. I was willing to hurt myself to make you safe. It was my fault you were in danger in the first place.**

**I probably know your answer to my question even though I haven't asked it yet.**

**I don't know about you, but having you away from me has been like death and I want you back. I know its been hard and you'll probably never forgive me, but I still have to ask. Will you take me back Alexys? I spent three years falling for you and I'm sure that I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I know its a little early for that kind of commitment, but I want you to promise me you'll be mine, forever and for always.**

**-- 01 s2**

**Review !!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CPOV**

I watched Alexys' expression carefully, looking for any sign of anger or pain. Her face crumpled suddenly and I sprang forward a little so I would be there when she passed out. She held her hand up though, stopping me.

"Why?" She asked me, it wasn't the type of question I was expecting. I had been fairly sure I had explained myself pretty well in the note.

"Because I was stupid and dumb and I'm a very selfish creature,"

Alexys nodded.

Very deliberately, she turned her back on me and set the box down on the bed. Still clutching the note in her hand, she turned back.

Alexys folded the piece of paper in half and tore it straight down the middle. She went slowly and kept her eyes on me the entire time.

"There's your answer," She said icily.

I had known that rejection could be one of her options, but I didn't know it would hurt me this bad.

It felt as if the entire world had crashed down on me and there was no one to help. I tried my best to keep Alexys' figure from blurring, but my shaking made that almost impossible.

"Collin, what are you doing here?" Jacob's angry voice seemed to come from far away. "Get out of here Alexys, now," I couldn't see her leaving and for a second I thought I had gone blind, and then I realized my eyes were closed.

When I opened them, Jake was right in my face.

"What did you do to her Collin," He hissed, spit flying.

"Nothing," I managed to blurt out, and then I clamped my mouth shut. The shaking had gotten worse.

"Then why are you here,"

I didn't answer, which only made Jacob angrier.

His lips curled back over his teeth. He straightened suddenly and went toward the door.

"I'd better go find Alexys before she does something stupid," Jake turned back to glare at me for a threatening two seconds before he opened the door.

"I'll deal with you later,"

I waited until the shaking stopped just enough so I could see the floor without it moving. It took a while, but eventually I got up and followed Jake out.

I didn't know which way Jake or Alexys had gone so I was sort of running in the dark with my nose to the ground.

A few times I would pick up Jacob's scent and follow that until it would suddenly disappear.

I was following a new lead, when I realized something very disturbing.

Jacob was going the wrong way.

I turned my head to the east and sure enough Alexys' scent was leading me that way.

I considered following Jake, but decided against it. Jacob could be closer to Alexys than I was, but I knew her better.

**APOV**

The clearing that I ended up in gave me a strange sense of de javu. A dangerous feeling I couldn't shake off.

I knew I shouldn't have come out this far. I was too far away from civilization, not like there was much here anyway.

No one would hear me if I screamed.

I stopped, realizing that if I went any further I'd be putting myself in more danger and that I couldn't go back. Not with Collin there at least.

I felt myself breaking down, the stress from Collin's unexpected visit finally taking its toll on me.

It took a few deep breathing exercises, but eventually I was able to lift my head again.

The first thing I noticed was the heaving breathing coming from either side of me. I didn't look to see what it was, I sort of caught sight of the large wolves in my peripheral vision.

"Jacob? What's wrong," I could barely hear myself over his breathing.

Jacob didn't look at me though. His eyes were focused on something in front of us.

I turned my head slowly, momentarily forgetting the other wolf, and squinted at the far away figure.

I couldn't be sure of course, but there was only one name my depressed brain could put to the out of focus person.

"Alice," I got up slowly, taking a step toward her.

I could see her wide smile gleaming in the rays of the rising sun, even from this far away.

The other wolf stepped in front of me, blocking my path and making Alice snarl.

I grimaced.

"Move, Collin, you don't need to protect me anymore,"

I saw his pained expression before he could turn away, which, naturally, gave me a pang of guilt and pain also.

Even though he had turned away from me, he held his protective stance.

His answer to my statement was clear.

He did have to protect me, it wouldn't matter what I said now.

I sighed.

Collin was making a big deal out of nothing, as usual.

But some hidden part in the back of my head told me that maybe there was reason for Collin and Jake to be protective. That maybe I was in danger.

I chased down that small piece of information, going in endless circles in my brain.

I gasped, making Collin and Jacob both look at me.

"The vision," I muttered, my brain going vacant, making room for the memories to flood in. "Alice,"

They both stared at me, Jacob looked confused, Collin's eyes went hard and he looked away again.

"Collin, don't do it," I whispered, having a pretty good idea as to what would happen next.

He didn't look at me though; he only stared at Alice, determination glazing his eyes over.

"Jacob," I said, realizing that trying to convince Collin was pointless, "don't let him do this,"

He stared at me, looking like he wanted to do something, but couldn't.

I sighed.

I took one step forward, extending my hand toward Collin. I touched his fur tenderly with my fingertips.

"Collin," I pleaded, looking up through my eyelashes, "you promised me Collin, you must remember that. Don't you?" I peeked up to check Collin's expression.

His eyes were open wide and his mouth sort of popped open.

I smiled.

Then Collin shook his head and my spell on him was broken. He stared at me for a few seconds.

He whimpered then turned to face Alice.

"Collin,"

He ran straight for her, not seeming to even wait for any type of signal.

I tried to run after him, but Jacob seemed to pull me back with his teeth.

"Let me go!"

I struggled to no avail.

"Collin!" I couldn't help but watch as Alice smacked Collin ten feet back. Even if I had covered my ears, I still would have heard Collin's pained yelp.

But he got up and got in a protective stance another fifteen feet in front of me.

"Stop,"

My objections seemed to have no effect on the three of them though.

Collin continued to run at Alice, and she continued to push him back, closing the distance between us rather quickly.

Jacob began pulling me away from the fighting pair at the exact same time Collin got the advantage.

"Jacob, go help Collin, I can take care of myself," I protested as he continued to pull me further and further away from Collin. Pretty soon I couldn't see him anymore.

Jacob stopped suddenly and ran back toward Alice and Collin, leaving me alone.

There was a sudden scream and that was followed by numerous yells and barks.

"Collin!"

I sat dazed for a few minutes, alone in the gradually brightening light. I got to my feet suddenly realizing that maybe I could help.

Alice had come for me right? Not Collin ... or Jacob.

I stumbled often as I followed the snarling back to them. I didn't know how long I had before the rest of the pack found us.

I gasped softly when I finally got through the opening in the trees.

Jacob had Alice pinned up against a tree, his teeth inches from her face. Her eyes were wide in horror, but I had no time to dwell on that.

Collin was lying face down, looking pretty much dead if you ask me. I didn't stop to question my actions. I just ran toward him, with pretty much all the energy I had left.

Jacob had carried me farther than I had thought.

"Collin, oh no, please Collin. You can't do this to me; you'd better still be alive," He didn't reply to my ranting, which made me think not.

My eyes started to water and my eyes drifted shut.

I was sort of scared because usually, pictures didn't start showing up in my head before I went to sleep.

My eyes flashed open and I stared, horrified, at Alice and Jacob.

"Jake, watch her feet!" But it was too late.

Alice leg stuck out and caught Jacob hard in the chest. He went flying, landing in a crumpled heap more than a hundred feet away from us.

"Jake," I wanted to go check if he was okay, but I couldn't tear myself away from Collin.

Alice spun toward us and slowly made her way toward me.

"It's become easier for you," She said sweetly, "That's nice,"

"Alice, I know this isn't you. You're doing this for Jasper and I understand your motives, but," I stared down at Collin, still unmoving, "please, don't hurt him anymore. I don't think I can take it,"

Alice stopped. Her wild eyes seemed to dim, her excitement wearing off.

"I don't think I can take it either. I won't hurt him," She promised.

Collin squirmed under my fingers, distracting me.

"Collin, can you hear me?" His enormous eyes opened and looked at me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off," I stopped, "I love you Collin, I guess I just couldn't accept it before, but,"

"I truly hate to break this up, but I was supposed to be back hours ago,"

Very slowly, Collin got up to put himself in front of me.

"Collin, remember your promise," I whispered.

He glanced back at me and smiled. I only stared at him probing him to keep his promise.

I was still staring up at Collin when Alice's feet very suddenly were swept from under her.

Collin seemed just as surprised as I was when he turned back to look at me. Before either of us could do anything, a pearl white arm fell to the ground, inches from Collin's front foot.

He yelped and took a step back. I got to my feet, stepping back with him. I studied the white arm from a distance.

It was unmistakably Alice's. Collin's expression seemed to be saying the exact same thing I was thinking.

_How in the world-?_

Afraid to look up, but scared that my curiosity might kill me, I very slowly lifted my head.

This wolf was much taller than Collin, yet he was probably shorter than Jacob.

"Sam, why-?" I didn't get to finish my question.

Alice, who had finally gotten over her shock, was back on her feet. Very slowly-for her anyway- she made her way back to the three of us. She picked up her arm, squeezed it tightly then turned away.

In a matter of seconds, Alice was gone.

Sam didn't look at me or Collin. He simply turned in the opposite direction of which Alice had gone and left.

For a few seconds I sat dazed, staring after Sam.

"Alexys," I hadn't heard Collin phase back.

"Oh Collin," and I was in his arms again. I felt like maybe that whole thing with Alice would be resolved now. I would have to worry anymore. That maybe, I was safe.

"Are you OK?" Collin sounded worried for some reason I couldn't come up with. Then I realized I was crying.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just so _happy_," Collin stepped away from me to study my face.

"Are you sure you're okay, because if I need to take you home, I can,"

"Oh no, really I'm fine," Collin still seemed skeptical, "Please, just let me stay with you, please," I worked to get my heart rate down and let the excitement dim out of my eyes.

It worked.

Collin's expression softened almost immediately.

"Anything,"

"I would love to let you keep your first promise Collin, but there's a little business Alexys needs to take care of,"

I stared up at Jacob blankly.

"You'll need these," He tossed me a new pair of sunglasses. Collin caught them for me, seeing my blank expression.

"What business?"

"There are some people by the motel waiting to see you," I scowled automatically.

"How in the world did they find me _here_?" Jake shrugged.

"Let's just get this over with okay?" I nodded.

"Okay, what's my cover story?"

"You were taking a jog in the woods, taking a break from all the flashing lights," He smiled as he led me forward, out of the fringe of the trees.

"Sure, sure," I muttered, distracted by Collin's confused face.

"I don't get it," He whispered following closely behind me.

I sighed and put on the sunglasses.

"You'd better get out of here or cover your eyes Collin,"

"He's leaving," Jacob reassured me.

"Why?" Collin asked, still sounding confused.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the open.

"Paparazzi,"


	18. Chapter 18

**APOV**

It didn't take long for the stories to die out. The pictures of me tired-looking, dirty and looking quite dazed disappeared. My mother eventually stopped calling to make sure I was inside and my dad called me for the first time in two years.

So in other words, life got back to normal.

...

Except for one _huge _detail, Billy grounded me.

In the time that I had been away, Billy had somehow convinced himself that my "irrational" behavior had something to do with the wolves and ultimately, Collin.

There was nothing I could do about it. Billy had already called my mom and Jacob had agreed with them, which is why I'm giving Jacob the silent treatment.

"How you holding up," I didn't even look up as Jacob silently shut the door behind him. Unfortunately, Jacob was the only person -apart from Billy- I was allowed to see. "You can't ignore me forever,"

I continued ignoring him, drawing random doodles on the paper in front of me. Homework, I suddenly remembered, stopping. That's when I realized I had written Collin's name in huge letters right across the page.

I grabbed my eraser, meaning to wipe the entire thing out, and then I realized I had written it in pen.

Growling under my breath, I crushed the paper and threw it at the corner of the room. Now I would have to start all over.

"You have to stop doing that, or you'll never graduate," Jacob stated.

"Go away Jacob," I said pulling out a new piece of paper and ripping it in the process. I buried my head in my hands and waited for Jake to say something.

"I told you, can't ignore me forever," Then he left.

Silently I started to carefully pull out another sheet of paper. Calmly I wrote down all my information. Name, date, subject etc...

I got into my rhythm, by the time Jacob decided to bother me again, I only had half a paper to write and I would be done.

"So, how's the homework going? Think it'll be good enough to pass," I scowled, but kept working. "I'll just wait until you're done then,"

And he did. As I finished writing the last sentence, I looked up waiting.

"What is it Jacob," I asked sighing.

"Billy wants to know if he should ask Emily to take you dress shopping for uh, prom or whatever," My eyes narrowed and I glared at him.

"How does Billy know prom's coming up?" He shrugged and looked away. "Aw, Jake, you're worried about me aren't you,"

"No I'm not! I just don't want you to go alone, that's all," Jacob's stance turned defensive and I had to smile.

"Tell him thanks, but no thanks. I'm not going to prom," There was complete silence for about a minute.

"How can you _not _go to prom, even I went to prom," Jacob seemed more shocked that angry.

I shrugged and stared at the floor.

"I don't have a date," I muttered doodling on my homework. I made sure I had a pencil, not pen, this time.

Jacob was silent.

"Didn't Collin ask you?" He asked hesitantly.

"How would I know? I don't have access to my phone or a computer, remember?"

"Right," Jacob shuffled his feet.

I smiled when I realized this was an awkward situation for him.

"I'll be right back," he said suddenly and left.

I waited for a few minutes before I began doodling again, Jacob would be back.

I flipped the paper over when I heard the door open again.

"You're now on probation," He said solemnly.

"What do you mean,"

"I just talked to Billy and he says you're free as long as you stay in La Push and you're with one of the guys," I waited for him to tell me he was kidding and that I was still grounded, but he seemed to be waiting for me.

"No way," I said getting up slowly. "Jake, you are the best cousin ever!" I gave him a quick hug before running out the door. "Thanks Billy!" I called over my shoulder.

At the moment, there was only one thing on my mind: getting to Collin as fast as I could. By the time I got there, I realized I could have asked Jacob for a ride.

Shrugging I jogged up the steps. I stopped to catch my breath before raising my ahnd to knock on the door.

**CPOV**

I opened the door to Alexys' surprised face. She stared at me for a few seconds, slowly lowering her upraised hand.

"Collin!" She seemed to have gotten over her shock. She ran straight into me, not seeming to care that the door was still wide open.

Unlike her, I was still pretty surprised. I hadn't been expecting Alexys at the door.

"Lex," I asked, pulling her inside as I closed the door. She still clung to me, obviously not willing to let go. "I thought you were grounded,"

"I was, I am, but Billy let me go, sort of," She sounded confused.

"Okay, so does that mean you're free?"

"Free inside la Push borders and no where else," She stated, stepping away from me.

"Thank God prom's in the gym then," Alexys was silent. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said defensively.

I paused. "Haven't you checked your text messages yet?"

She shook her head. "Why?"

"Never mind, I'll just have to do it in person," Alexys frowned.

"Do what?"

"Ask you something," She waited, her arms crossed over her chest. "Will you go to prom with me?" I waited for her to start squealing and jumping up and down, nothing happened.

Alexys bit her lip and looked away. Now I was the one frowning.

"What is it?"

"Would it really be safe to go to prom when there are vampires after me?" Alexys still didn't look at me as she said this.

"Is that all?" I waited. "You know I won't let anything happen to you,"

"But something might happen to someone else, or even worse, _you,_" She looked back at me with pleading eyes.

"Seth and Leah are supervising, everything will be fine,"

"Leah," She said skeptically.

"Okay Seth, but don't forget, Brady's graduating too," She bit her lip, debating. "There has to be something else worrying you, are you a bad dancer?"

"No," She snapped, "I can probably dance better than you can,"

"Then show me," I whispered leaning toward her.

Alexys faltered back, her heart hammering.

"Fine," She muttered. "But if anything happens, I will hold you responsible,"

"Don't worry; I'll hold myself responsible too,"

She sighed.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," she muttered, shaking her head.

I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Don't look so upset Lex, it'll be fun,"


	19. Chapter 19

**APOV**

Emily was actually a very easy person to shop with. Just like me, she didn't really see the need in shopping excessively and agreed with almost every point I had. If I had gone with my mother, she would have been very difficult, with her its mom's way or the highway.

"How much do you have to spend exactly," Emily asked hesitantly.

I set the flawless, bright red dress I was examining down before answering.

"Six," I said absently, spotting a bright blue number that looked much simpler.

"Six hundred, that sounds decent,"

"Oh no, not six _hundred, _six _thousand,_" I corrected immediately. Emily was silent. I continued to look at dresses, pretending to ignore the sudden awkwardness.

"Well, that should be enough for everything we need," She summed up, smiling.

I smiled back.

"Yeah, and a little something extra too," Emily laughed and I had to join in. It was nice hanging out with a human female after so long. I hadn't realized how long I had been around super human guys.

It didn't take me long to find the perfect dress.

It was a regal blue, it was simple, but with just enough details that jewelry wouldn't be necessary.

"I love it," I whispered, momentarily forgetting where I was.

"Let's see," Emily said, peering over my shoulder. I held it up without saying a word.

"Its beautiful Alexys and I think Collin will like it too,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Collin likes _everything _I wear,"

"True, but he'll especially like this one,"

"You think?" I tore my eyes away from the dress to look at her.

"I know," I nodded and smiled.

"Okay then, I'm getting this one for sure," Before I could get to the front desk, Emily grabbed the price tag and let out a low whistle.

I stared at her questioningly.

"Good thing price isn't an object," She muttered to herself.

I frowned but decided to let it go. I was still in the bliss of finding the perfect dress so quickly.

I quickly grasped what Emily was saying when I saw the price flash on the mini screen on the cash register.

I took a deep breath and handed over my debit card.

_You can't put a price on happiness. _I told myself repeatedly as I punched in my pin.

"That was a very bold choice," Emily told me as we walked back to her car. I sighed.

"I know, just hope it's worth it," Emily was silent.

"It's always wroth it, you can't go wrong at prom, trust me," I smiled.

"Thanks Em, you know this is sorta like having an older sister,"

Emily laughed.

"Then just call me Sister Emily,"

"I guess that makes Sam, my brother in law," I shuddered which made Emily laugh again.

"He's not as bad as you think, he has a hard shell, but he's a complete softy on the inside," Emily's eyes grew distant and glued to the road.

"I can see the hard shell part, but a softy?" I pursed my lips to keep from laughing.

"Well, think of it this way. What did you think of Collin before you got to know him?"

I was silent. I automatically thought of my second day here, when I had made a huge fool of myself at lunch.

"Stuck-up, full of himself, always looking for fun and only caring about right now and nothing else," I answered calmly not looking at her.

"Okay, so how would you describe him now?"

I could feel myself softening from the inside out.

"Sweet, caring, still full of himself, always looking for fun and the most important person in my life,"

Emily smiled.

"Do you still think he cares about only right now?" She asked the smile still in her voice.

I paused.

"Yes and no,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since I've known him he's become an overprotective fool,"

"I can understand that,"

I smiled.

"He cares about right now as in caring about keeping me safe and happy for the time being, not worrying about later until he has too," I sighed.

"And," Emily persisted.

"He's also looking into the future now too, keeping me safe forever. He says he doesn't want to have to deal with Jake, but everyone knows he's just selfish," I smiled again.

"Very true, but now do you understand how someone who doesn't know a person could get the wrong impression?'

I paused, and then nodded.

"And especially with the boys and the kind of lives they have to live," I was silent. Emily was right, I had just never thought of things that way.

"And here I thought I was finally spending quality time with a human. We're all superhuman now, wolf girls,"

Emily laughed.

"That's what Bella use to call us, even now actually," I smiled.

"Bella seems really close to you guys, despite the fact of what she is,"

"She is, she was Jake's best friend," Emily glanced at me quickly before looking away again.

"Oh, I see," I didn't bring up the subject again. In fact I didn't speak to Emily until she pulled up in front of Billy's.

"Thanks for going with me Emily, that was really nice of you,"

"No problem Alexys, it was nice to go with someone who didn't feel like they needed to make their parents go bankrupt," I smiled.

"Well, when your mom loves spending money _someone _has to try and save some," Emily laughed.

"I'm glad you found a dress you liked Alexys,"

I sighed.

"I am too,"

"I mean it, you sound like you really deserve, with all you've been going through,"

I looked down.

"You mean all I've been putting everyone else through. I'm only going because Collin wants too, I'd much rather be hiding in my closet," I smiled wearily.

Emily looked at me for a long time before speaking again.

"You're more scared than you're letting anyone see," she murmured. I smiled again with tight lips.

"I'm okay, really,"

"Don't be afraid to tell Collin if you're scared okay Alexys. No need to leave the house if you're not comfortable with it,"

"I know, but I can't say no to him," I stared out the window and caught Billy watching me from the front window. "I guess I should go now," Emily smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then,"

I sighed. "Yup, for the big night,"

Emily laughed.

"Its not as bad as you think it will be," she smiled.

"I know,"

"Try and have some fun Alexys, prom only happens once,"

I smiled.

"Now you seriously sound like an older sister,"

"Good, maybe you'll listen to me," I frowned.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises,"

"That's all I ask, now go before I have to answer to Billy," I laughed.

"Okay, thanks," Emily nodded and I opened the door. I was careful taking the dress from the backseat; I didn't want to hurt it.

"You weren't gone long," Billy accused when I opened the door, "what happened?"

"Well, I was lucky and found like the perfect dress," I hoped that my over the top happy teenage girl attitude would put Billy off.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "that's nice," It worked.

I smiled and continued, quickly down the hallway to my room. Unfortunately, Jacob found me before I could slam the door.

"Well what do we have here," Jacob grabbed the garment bag from me and held it above my head.

"Jacob, do not open that," He laughed and unzipped the bag. "Jake!"

"Pretty, but looks expensive. You really went all out for this one, Lex," I grimaced and grabbed the bag.

"Isn't that what I'm _supposed _to do?" I muttered before slamming the door.


	20. Chapter 20

~ As the doors open, the moment finally hits you. A night that will be remembered forever. The night of your life. And you're standing beside him, which makes everything so much better.

"Ready?" He asks and leads you into the room full of watching eyes. You're the most beautiful thing they've ever seen.

_Of course I am, _you think smiling, but you have not time for pictures because he's talking to you again.

"I'm glad I'm here with you," He whispers. Your heart pounds as you stare into his dark eyes.

"I am too..."

**APOV**

The house was hectic.

Emily was frantic with excitement, it was frightening. Jake and I watched all the madness. My mouth was popped open, Jake was smiling.

"Alexys! In your room now," Emily glanced at the clock. "Two hours, does time fly by or what!" I rushed into my room, not wanting to get on Emily's bad side that night.

"Where is it, where is it," Emily murmured to herself. She was on her hands and knees looking under the bed. I stood by the door in silence.

"Found it," Emily called triumphantly. She stood up with a large smile plastered to her face.

It was a photo album; Emily had wasted her precious seconds on looking for a photo album.

"Jake's prom pictures are in here, maybe you want to look at pictures while I fix you up? Time will fly right by,"

"Thanks Em, but really, I won't get bored," She smiled.

"Just in case," Gently she pushed me to sit down in front of my vanity mirror. She placed the album in my lap.

I shut my eyes as Emily began pulling at my hair. I told myself repeatedly that it was all for my fairytale night and it would be worth it.

When I opened my eyes again, Emily was done with my hair and make-up. The clock said there was 45 minutes left before Collin should show up.

"Okay," Emily sighed, "into your dress you go," Emily was almost as careful as I had been when she took the dress from my closet. "It's still beautiful," she murmured.

Nimbly, she unzipped the back and helped me in.

"You look beautiful," Emily told me, standing back to admire her work.

"Thanks to you, thanks Em," She smiled and opened the door.

Sighing, I stepped out into the hallway. Jacob and Billy were standing by the door. Billy had a camera resting in his lap. It flashed multiple times before I could get my hands up in front of my face.

"Billy, stop it," but I smiled for him as he took another picture.

"Hey, you're mom said she wanted variety," I grimaced. Mom said that she was "busy" and couldn't come to her own daughters' prom.

"Right," Jacob cleared his throat loudly. I stared at him.

"Your rides here," he told me looking down. I smiled and opened the door.

At first I didn't really see anything, it was way to dark, but then as my eyes adjusted large headlights came down the road.

My mouth popped open as Collin stepped out of the long white limo. He smiled widely when he saw me, making my face heat up.

He jogged up to the door and skidded to a stop just outside of it.

"Jacob, Billy, Emily," Collin nodded at them, but kept his eyes on me. I looked down, suddenly self-conscious.

There was a short silence before Billy cleared his throat.

"Pictures?"

"Billy," I groaned. Didn't he have enough pictures yet?

Despite my grumbles, Billy snapped three more pictures of me by the door.

"What about Collin," I asked pulling him inside. Hopefully I would be able to hide behind him.

"Great idea Lex,"

"Whoa, hold on a second," Collin's eyes widened as Billy aimed the camera lens at him.

I smiled at him.

"Come on Collin, it's for my mom," Collin sighed, but didn't protest as Billy's camera went off over a million times.

I didn't look at the camera, mom would have enough pictures of my face, and I stared at Collin the entire time.

Let's just say he cleaned up well. Very well.

"Billy, they have to go," Emily told him sternly taking the camera.

"Fine, have fun you two,"

With that Collin pulled me outside.

"That was... fun," He muttered. I laughed.

"Well, you'd better get used to it. Walking around with me on your arm has its flaws," I frowned, realizing how true that was.

"I'll take it, cameras and everything," I smiled, but my good mood had dwindled a small amount.

"No, really, I actually like pictures. You know, when I was a kid, I wanted to be a male model," Collin struck a pose for a split second, but it made still me laugh.

"Okay, if you say so, and you may want to stick with being a werewolf,"

Now Collin laughed.

"Sure thing," Collin opened the door. Very carefully, I stepped in, making sure not to step on my dress.

"You look great Alexys," I smiled at Brady.

"Thanks, you look quite good yourself," My eyes shifted to the wide eyed girl sitting beside him.

"Alexys? Alexys Clarke?"

Now my eyes widened in surprise.

"Tabitha?"

"Yes, oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever! You promised you would call," Still in shock, it took me a while to respond to my best friend. The only really friend I had in Hollywood.

"I was going too," I stopped. "Tabitha!" I threw myself into her arms, telling myself not to cry.

"Lexy! I've missed you so much! You know, no one's talked to me since you left," she told me matter-of-factly. "That's why I came here," I sat beside her, still clutching her arm.

"Are you staying please tell me you're staying, I haven't been around a girlfriend in ages,"

"But I've heard there's been a specific guy you've spending a lot of time around," Tabitha eyed Collin critically as he shut the door.

"Really? Who told you that?" I very stealthily made my over to sit back beside Collin.

"I have my sources," she glanced at Brady quickly.

"Wow Brady, way to keep your mouth shut," I muttered. He could obviously hear me though. Collin smiled.

"Sorry Alexys, she's very manipulative," The way Brady looked at Tabitha was very familiar. In fact it was the same way Collin was looking at me.

"Well, now I'm _sure _you're not going anywhere Tabby," I smiled at her confused face. "Trust me,"

"Okay, so you're missing a Hollywood prom, for Brady?" Collin broke the silence by continuing a conversation I hadn't been there for.

"Yes, I am. It's not that much of a sacrifice really,"

"Are you sure? Brady," Collin sounded bitingly incredulous. I smacked his arm. "What?"

"Stop being mean," I muttered.

"Here's one way of putting it, why'd you ask Alexys to prom? You do know she gets very competitive when it comes to dancing,"

"Actually, I didn't know that," Collin stared at me, a slow smirk lighting his face.

"Yeah, she used to be on a team and everything. She had the team sweatshirt, shorts, pants, the whole works,"

"Tabs, you're not a PTA mom, remember?"

"I'm only trying to fill him in," She told me smiling.

"Oh really? Well, then, Brady, did you know that your Tabitha used to be a world class skater? She was even going to be in the running for the Olympics,"

"Really," Brady seemed to look at Tabitha with new eyes.

"Yeah, but she gave it all up because her dad said being an athlete was a pointless career to pursue. What does he do again?"

"He tests glue, but it's a profession,"

"Right," I crossed my arms over my chest. We'd had this argument a million times before, she knew I was right, but it wasn't enough to get her back on the ice.

"You two fight just like Brady and I do," Collin said with a smile.

"Ironic," Tabitha murmured still watching me. "You've changed since the last time I saw you Alexys, I mean you've changed a lot,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well first of all, you're dating again. I mean ever since that thing with Jar-" I kicked Tabitha, hard, in the shin to get her to shut up.

"Jar who?" Collin asked. My eyes narrowed at my best friend.

"Well, sorry, I thought he knew," Then her attention was back on Brady. In a matter of seconds they were in their own world, oblivious to Collin and me.

"Jar who," Collin asked again. I sighed and stared at the floor.

"Jared Mchousner, an ex from like years ago, nothing to worry about now,"

"Right,"

"Are you mad at me," I finally built up the guts to look at him. He was staring at me; just like I was sure he had been doing the entire car ride.

"No, maybe a little disappointed that you didn't tell me before, but not mad. Of course not, how could I ever be mad at you?"

I sighed again.

"You're mad,"

"More jealous than mad really," He squinted out the window.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"Well, he was your first boyfriend and probably your first kiss too,"

"No he wasn't,"

"There were others before him?"

"No! Collin, who do you think I am? I mean," I paused, "he wasn't my first kiss. You were,"

"Impossible, _you _didn't kiss _anyone _until you came here?"

I nodded.

"You don't need to lie to me Lex,"

"I'm not lying Collin, you can ask Tabby,"

"Ask Tabby what?"

"When was my first kiss?"

"Kiss? You?" I nodded. "When did _you _kiss anyone," She glanced at Collin. "No way, why didn't you call me?!"

"Tabitha,"

"Never mind Alexys, we're here," I glanced at Collin. He still seemed angry.

"Collin,"

He smiled.

"We'll talk later, after prom," Just as he said this, an image flashed across my eye lids for half a second. I paused; did I have time to search for the remainder of the vision?

"Are you ready Lex, I think you've got some moves to show me," Collin opened the door, letting a fine mist in.

"Completely ready,"


	21. Chapter 21

**APOV**

Prom wasn't everything I thought it would be.

And no, it was not better either. First of all, Tabitha made me dance, in front of everyone, in heels. That part wasn't so bad. Tabitha said I actually did pretty well, considering I hadn't danced in three years.

Secondly, Leah actually was a chaperone at the dance, she threw me glares every chance she had. I shook them off obviously, Collin would get mad at her if she made me upset. I didn't want to know how that would turn out.

After I learned to ignore Leah, things actually went pretty smoothly. That is until someone ran in from outside, his eyes wide in fright.

Brady and Collin stood up immediately. Tabitha and I glanced at each other; I had a pretty good idea of what was out there. I wasn't so sure about Tabby though.

Collin glanced back at me, his eyes torn. I worked to keep my face calm so he wouldn't have to worry.

"Go Collin," He nodded once, and then he, Brady and Seth hustled out the door.

"Alexys, I want you and Tabitha to stay put, I'm going to try and get this party up and running again." I nodded at Leah and she hurried to the DJ booth, pushing the DJ away from the microphone.

"Who's ready to find our Prom Queen and King?" Leah's voice sounded unnaturally excited.

There was silence for about two seconds before a loud cheer erupted from the crowd.

Leah seemed to sigh in relief as she handed the mic to the president of Student Council.

"Okay students! This year's vote was almost unanimous! No offence to the other contenders of course," There was some uneasy giggles as the paper was unfolded.

I was distracted by Collin's abrupt depart. It was something I was sure I wouldn't be able to handle if he didn't come back. It would be my fault, of course. If it was Jasper out there, he would have obviously come for me and...

A bright light blocked out my thoughts. I looked up, confused.

Everyone was cheering and clapping like crazy. Tabitha was completely losing it hopping up and down in her heels.

"Alexys! You won! You're prom queen," I frowned, and then shrugged. Might as well get it over with.

I got up and made my way through the throng of students, all wanting to yell their congratulations at me.

Finally, I made it to the stage. I was crowned and condemned to finding out whom my king was.

"And your king is Collin," The cheers died away after a few minutes when people started to realize their king had left.

Leah grabbed the mic back her face a little red.

"Collin had a uh, little errand to run he'll be back in half an hour to dance with the queen,"

Numbly I went back to the table where Tabitha was looking on.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she stared at me, obviously not buying it. "I have to find Collin," I whispered, afraid of Leah's super sonic hearing.

"That could be dangerous, no wait, it _is _dangerous. Alexys you can't go out there," Tabitha leaned across the table putting her hand on mine.

I pulled away and ripped the crown off my head.

"I _have to,"_ I got up slowly making sure Leah wasn't watching.

"I got your back," Tabitha whispered.

"Thanks," I snuck out the door, noticed by only a few people. I told them I was going to the bathroom and hurried on. The closest exit was at the end of the main hallway. I went as fast as I could in my heels and prayed that Tabitha would cover for me.

I pushed on the door gratefully, glad that I had escaped Leah, for now.

The sight that I came took when I got outside made the gratefulness dig its own grave.

Jasper was on top of Collin, who was a wolf, and it didn't look so good for him.

Jasper looked up suddenly. I realized the door had slammed behind me.

Collin kicked out, sending Jasper flying back. Collin got up, glanced at me then at Jasper.

He took one step forward then whimpered. Jasper smiled, probably realizing what I had.

Collin had fought back, but he was hurt, badly.

Jasper took one step toward me, watching Collin.

Collin straightened up, his ears pointed. He took a step too, matching Jasper.

Jasper crouched down, tearing his eyes away from Collin for a split second. Collin slid into a crouch too, preparing to do the exact same thing Jasper was.

I knew what was going to happen, it didn't matter who missed, and someone would still get hurt.

Collin and Jasper jumped at the same time.

...

Collin missed.

I didn't really feel any pain at first, just the wind rushing to fast by me. Jasper glared at me with black eyes, a smirk stuck to his face.

My head smacked down on the pavement by the school stairs.

Warm, sticky blood caked my hair and dripped down onto my shoulders. I was still in too much shock to really take in the pain.

Collin got up rather quickly and knocked Jasper off of me before anything bad could actually happen.

I could feel myself gasping for air, Collin growling loudly and angrily somewhere on my left.

In a few minutes Collin was over me, which meant that Jasper had probably left.

"Alexys, you're bleeding, are you okay?" Collin's voice was panicky. I wanted to reassure him, to tell him I would be fine once the bleeding stopped.

But I couldn't. A dark shadow was clouding my vision and I was starting to feel light headed.

I couldn't speak either which scared me.

"Alexys, I'm begging right now, please don't die. Seriously, I'll cry if you close your eyes. I'll fix this, we'll get you to the hospital, everything will be fine," I could feel he was talking to himself now.

Collin picked my up gently, keeping me close to him.

"No car," he muttered.

I struggled to keep my eyes open, not wanting to hear Collin cry, but it was hard. After a long struggle, my eyes closed.

"Alexys!"

Frantic, Collin began running. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

The blood flowing out of my head made it harder to think, to hear Collin's voice which was, at this moment, the only thing keeping me alive.

"Alexys, no, come one, fight just a little bit longer," Warm tears were falling on my face. I felt bad for making Collin cry, I wanted him to stop.

It was hard, and I tried, I really did, but unconsciousness won. I fell over the cliff.

I was down and out for the count.


	22. Chapter 22

**CPOV**

Jake found me in the waiting room, staring at the bright yellow walls.

"What's the 911," he paused, "why are you crying?" I shook my head, unable to speak.

"Collin, you're making me worry. Where's my cousin," I didn't answer. "Collin!"

"Excuse me," we both looked up at the nurse who stood awkwardly and frightened a few feet away. "I'm sorry, did I over hear you say that the girl that was brought in here is your cousin?"

I nodded when Jacob didn't respond.

"Follow me then,"

The nurse left, expecting Jake to follow, but he stayed where he was.

"What did you do to her," I was silent. "I swear to God, if you hurt her," And now Jacob was crying, moving hastily to keep up with the nurse.

My foot started tapping swiftly against the tile floor. A habit I had when I was extremely nervous.

I looked up when Billy was wheeled in by Sam, both looking grave.

"Where's Jacob,"

"In there," I gestured with my head, my eyes not leaving Billy's.

He was silent for a few seconds before nodding once.

Without running, I made my way down the corridor. It was when I bumped into Jake that I realized I had no idea where I was going.

"Where are you going Collin," he stopped me.

"Jacob," I pleaded. He didn't look at me.

"94," I nodded then hurried down the hall. I wasn't sure what to expect, maybe she would be wrapped up in bandages or sitting up in bed watching TV.

I prayed it be the second choice I would see, but I was wrong. I didn't see the first option either which was good.

Alexys had white gauze wrapped tightly around her head. As I stepped closer I could see that they had shaved most of the hair off back of her head.

This wasn't what scared me though.

The fact that she was in bed lying still and unresponsive chilled me to the bone. I couldn't even see her blink, the only sign of life was her chest moving up and down as oxygen and carbon dioxide switched places in her body.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered, even though I was sure she couldn't hear me. "It's my fault you're in here and now," I felt myself starting to tremble as I forced myself not to cry again.

"Calm down Collin, she's going to be fine," I hadn't heard Sam come up behind me. "She'll be out of here as soon as she wakes up,"

"And when will that be? In a few weeks? Months?"

"Collin, she doesn't need to hear your negativity. I don't know how long she'll be here, but she will come out. Maybe it would be nice to wake up to a face she knew," I sighed and stared at Alexys' stiff body.

"She can hear me?"

"Every single word,"

"Okay, you're right maybe..." I sat in the chair by her pillow and settled in for a long wait.

I waited a few minutes after Sam left before I let it all go.

"I'm not going to leave you no matter what anyone says," I held her hand tightly, not really worrying that I was causing her pain.

She didn't answer, she didn't even move.

"Okay then, I'll just keep talking," I paused to see if she would respond. Nothing happened. "Apparently, you can hear me, which is good. For the first time, I can talk to you without being interrupted." I smiled. For the first time ever, I actually wished that she would wake up and start telling me some random story about her life in Hollywood. I was sure I had heard them all already though.

"You were right, and don't make a fact of that, but its true. We shouldn't have gone to prom. We should have stayed and kept Jake company. Maybe watch some Gossip Girl too,"

"Very funny Collin, now stop talking to her. You'll fry her brain," I smiled at Jacob.

"Did you talk to her mom?"

"Yeah, and her dad too, her dad can't come. Aunt Clarke said maybe,"

"AKA, no," I muttered.

"Hey, no dissing my family. Their busy,"

"Right,"

"If you have a problem with this family, then I suggest you leave," I was silent. "That's what I thought,"

"I'm just saying that it seems weird that they never showed up for anything important. Does this mean that when she's getting married, her dad will have a fashion show to be at and Billy will have to roll her down the aisle?" I took a deep breathe to calm myself.

"I'm not saying that that will happen, but if it has to, it will. We're just trying to help her Collin. Billy and I aren't stupid. We know that she hasn't had the love or protection she's needed for a long time. We're trying to fill the void and you're obviously gonna help us,"

"Yeah, help you break her,"

"Hey, I have to admit, I do think in a tiny way, it was your fault, but you're not going to break her. If she didn't have you, well let's just say I'd have a lot more work to do than I do now," I knew Jacob was making an effort to be nice to me, but he couldn't stop the harsh words that naturally came out of him.

"Right,"

"I have to go now, you know update the family. Billy doesn't want to come in," I nodded as Jacob left.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you now," As I sat down by the bed again, I couldn't help but feel like I was talking to a dead corpse. I shook off the feeling and told myself that Alexys would be glaring at me again soon enough.

I held her hand; it was still warm so that was good.

"You know, if you ever get cold, I'm here," I smiled. If she had been awake she would have told me to buy a heater instead.

"Hey Collin, are you going to be staying with her overnight?" Alexys' nurse, who had somehow learned my name, came into the room and began check all the monitors.

"Yeah, I'll be here until she wakes up," The nurse smiled.

"And I'll be back in a few minutes to heck her heart monitor," I frowned.

"Why heart?"

She pursed her lips.

"Well, between the times when Jacob was in here and you arrived, there was a change in the speed of her heart beat. Just making sure there's nothing wrong, it's not something you should worry about."

And I wasn't worried in fact; I had to smile a little.

The nurse smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, uh, how did you know my name?"

"Oh," she seemed surprised, "Jacob told me you would be staying for a while," Of course.

"Right," The nurse smiled and again and left.

"So you do know what's going on around you," I muttered. "I wonder," It was only an experiment, and I had a dark feeling that it wouldn't work, but I had to try.

I leaned in, realizing how stupid I would look to anyone who might walk in at that moment.

I was gentle kissing Alexys, if she was awake; I didn't want to give her a heart attack.

Nothing happened.

"Fail," I whispered, sitting back down again.

It took a few seconds, but eventually a consistent beeping started from one of the machines.

I smiled.

"I'm guessing that's the heart monitor," I didn't get an answer, obviously, but I knew I would get one to all my questions soon enough.

"Well, now that I know you're there, I just have to wait until you decide to open your eyes again,"

**It's almost Spring Break, for me anyways. So that should make publishing easier!! Expect the next chapter by next week you guys!!**

**Thank you for your support and constant pushiness to get me to write/publish faster!!**

**Thanks for reading, Review!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**CPOV**

I've stayed at the hospital for ten days and eleven nights now. I've been here so long; I think I even made some friends.

There's Alexys' nurse, Kathy and the patient that's next door. His name is Chris and he's been here way longer than I have. He left today though. His dad and grandfather came this morning to pick him up.

"Good morning Collin, how are you today?" Kathy smiled as she glanced at the monitors.

"Okay, I guess, how is she?"

"Better, always better. Are you planning on having breakfast today?" I shook my head and she pursed her lips. "Alright," she turned to leave. "Oh, and Alexys will be having some visitors today,"

"Visitors?"

"Yes, in fact I think I hear them coming now," She smiled and left. Kathy left the door open and I waited patiently for someone to step through again.

She walked in hesitantly, wringing her purse strap in her hands. The first thing I notice about her were the dark bags under her eyes and how stressed out she looked. She couldn't have been more than 35 years old yet she looked older, way older.

The second thing I noticed was show familiar she looked, like I knew her or met her somewhere before a long time ago.

I stood up, momentarily forgetting where I was.

"Mrs. Clarke," She just stared at me with wide eyes, just like Alexys used too. The image hurt, but I pushed the feeling back and stepped forward.

She stepped back.

"W-who are you?" she didn't recognize me, of course not. I hadn't seen her in three years.

"I'm Collin; I'm uh, sorta dating your daughter,"

"Collin?" Mrs. Clarke frowned then her face lit up. "Oh, yes, Collin, right,"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry you had to come all the way down here,"

"Oh no, it's not a problem. I had too come, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't," She stepped past me to stand by the bed. "Oh, my baby. Alexys, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have sent you here, it was stupid of me," She sank into the chair. Her purse dropped onto the floor and her head fell into her now empty hands.

I stood by the door for a few seconds then left, deciding that Mrs. Clarke should be left alone.

The minute I realized there was someone else out in the hallway waiting I turned back around.

"Hey, Collin, could I at least talk to you?"

"No, James, you can't," I turned and headed down the hallway. He followed because that was just the kind of person he was. A stalker.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I actually came to see Alexys, but ..." I spun around and glared at him. James smiled.

"Hey, no need to get all mad. Control your temper dude, wouldn't want to lose yourself here,"

I took a deep breath and barred my teeth.

"If you came to see her, then why are you bothering me?"

"I ran into her mom on the way here, I didn't want to go in with her so I was gonna wait, then you walked out," he smiled, "I decided talking to you would be way more fun,"

"Go away; you don't even like Alexys,"

"I know I don't. Mom made me come, she said I had to show you my support in your difficult time," he smirked.

I pinned him up against the wall and put my face in his. His smile disappeared right away and beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"If you think I have the patience to deal with you right now, you're wrong. I've been waiting for my destiny to wake up for the past eleven days. I do not need you here to make this wait any more unbearable. So if you want to show your support, I suggest you leave. Tell mom thanks, but no thanks, I can live without my big brother right now," I stepped off, not wanting to test the control I had on my temper.

James straightened his shirt and stood up straighter.

"Fine," He left without turning back. I went back to Alexys' room. Mrs. Clarke was still in there, but she seemed more composed. At least she wasn't talking her like I usually did.

"Hello Collin,"

"Hey Mrs. C, so how long you planning on staying,"

"I'm not sure yet, a few days maybe. How long has she been like this?"

I shrugged, not wanting to worry her, but not wanting to lie.

She gave me a look; it looked like the exact same way Alexys would look at me.

"Eleven days," I confessed, looking away. I could feel her staring at me.

"I remind you of Lex don't I," I looked at her, smiling apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry,"

"Oh no, don't apologize, I guess I never really thought she looked like me. This must be really hard for you, looking at me,"

"A little," She shook her head.

"Well, that's understandable. I always knew Alexys was spending a lot of time with you. You two looked pretty serious the last time I saw you together," I nodded. I was beginning to feel awkward. I'd always imagine this conversation with Alexys standing behind me and groaning when her mom said something embarrassing.

Mrs. Clarke smiled.

"I know this isn't exactly the type of conversation you want to have right now, considering that the third party may not wake up..." Mrs. Clarke looked away. I knew she was crying, so I looked away too. "I always thought she would be safer here and now," I couldn't help but feel glad at the change of direction in the conversation.

"I was supposed to look after her, I'm so sorry,"

Mrs. Clarke smiled again.

"You can't take that type of responsibility Collin, it's not your fault," I nodded, if only she knew how much of this _was _my fault. "Of course, I still have to speak with Billy, what was he thinking? Letting her out in public where paparazzi could ambush her?" She shook her head then it whipped around to glare at me. "It's not like they didn't find her though, I saw those pictures," I winced.

"But she didn't look that bad," I tried to defend Billy. I couldn't help but feel like I was gossiping, even though Alexys was, technically, in the room.

"No, she didn't. And I'm sorry I didn't realize that before. I always saw her as a burden, now that I'm here; she's a privilege, a privilege I might lose."

"Well, I'm not losing her without a fight," I muttered.

"I know, and I also know that you're probably the only hope I have for her coming back. If Alexys will fight back for anyone, it'll be you,"

"Hey now, don't be so hard on yourself, she loves you too," I awkwardly put my hand on her shoulder. She patted it gently.

"I know, much more than I love her, which is the really sad part,"

"Not sad," I put my hand in my pocket and leaned against the wall.

Mrs. Clarke smiled.

"I'm glad Alexys is with you Collin, I fell like she was safe with you here. It was probably like having a bodyguard, you're just as big as the one I have at home," I smiled.

"Well, it's rumored that there's a special plant they put in our food," Mrs. Clarke laughed again.

"That seems plausible, I mean I look at Jacob now and I know something has to be wrong, no one can grow that big that quickly," she shook her head.

"Yeah, well, it's what we Quileute boys do,"

"I think you and I are getting along quite well, but I don't think my husband would like you. That might be a problem," I grinned.

"Well, you know, that can be fixed,"

"Most definitely," we lapsed into silence. I cleared my throat, the awkwardness getting to me first.

"I think now would be a good time for me to call my husband and maybe have some lunch," I nodded. "I'll be back in about an hour," she told me before leaving.

"See Alexys, I'm not the only one waiting for you to open your eyes," I smiled, but it slowly faded as the silence thickened. "Wake up, please,"

Nothing happened.

"I guess my waits not over, well, now I won't be alone anymore," The door opened again and Kathy stepped in.

"How you holding up Collin," she smiled at me as she stood over Alexys.

"Good, I guess, how is she?"

"The same, but I guess in this case, that's not necessarily good," I managed to smile at her as she left again.

"Maybe, you know just a suggestion, you could better? Just long enough so that I can sleep at night and maybe have some breakfast," If she could hear me, she would know I was being sarcastic.

I sighed. I hated to admit it, but I was getting sorta bored.

"Okay Lex, I'm gonna take a nap, don't do anything interesting while I'm out,"


	24. Chapter 24

**CPOV**

The card came at two fifteen on my sixteenth day at the hospital. At first I was a little confused, I mean, wasn't it a little late to send cards now?

When one of the nurses at the desk walked in with it, I stiffened.

It smelled sweet, sickingly sweet. I quickly did a once over of the nurse. She didn't _look _like a vampire and when she noticed my stare she flushed bright red.

So it must have been the card, but how...?

"Someone dropped this off this morning, you were asleep, so I decided to hold on to it," she stopped.

I smiled.

"Thanks," She nodded, handed me the card and left.

It was huge; probably three times the size of a regular card. Bright pick letters spelled "Get Well Soon!" across the front.

I opened it and grimaced as the smell got stronger.

I prayed that Mrs. Clarke had just felt bad about leaving early and had a bought an expensive card and drenched it in cheap perfume.

I shook my head. Unlikely, very unlikely.

The elaborate handwriting was a dead give away.

I scowled as I read each of the Cullen's' signatures. Carlisle and Alice had both written personal messages by their names.

I decided to read those later and turned back to the larger paragraph.

Get Well Soon Alexys!

The Cullen Family is rooting for you to pull through!

We send our apologies to your family and friends.

Please do not take this incident personally.

We would love to keep the treaty in tact.

If you need to speak with us about this, please make contact.

Get Well Soon Alexys!

And we really are hoping you wake up soon.

I shook my head then turned to read Carlisle's message.

I send the greatest of my apologies to Alexys and her family.

Collin, I know this has been hard on you and that you think its my family's fault and it is.

We are truly sorry about Jaspers behavior and we hope that one day you will find the heart to forgive him.

I send my regards to Alexys.

I scowled at the words and contemplated ignoring Alice's message, but changed my mind.

I hold myself personally responsible for what has happened.

And I expect you to think the exact same way.

I will do anything in my power to make things right.

This card and the flowers you will receive in a few minutes are just the beginning.

I looked up and smirked. No way could anyone's timing be that precise. Then again, it was a vampire.

I set the card on the table by the hospital bed. Alexys could read it when she woke up if she felt like it. Just as I was about to sit down, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called; there was no way I was going to get up now.

"Hey, is Alexys staying in this room?" A guy in uniform stepped in holding a large brown box.

I gestured with my head toward Alexys.

"Oh well, these are for her. I'm guess you're going to sign for them?" I sighed when the delivery dude didn't move.

"Yeah," I got up and signed the electronic box he held up. "Thanks," he nodded, handed me the box and left. "You seem popular today," I muttered to Alexys as I sat by her again.

I opened the box to a bouquet of red and white roses. I shook my head in shock.

"Impossible," I muttered as I read the card.

Just the beginning.

I shook my head again. It was signed by Alice Cullen.

"Congratulations Alexys, your first stalker," I smiled. I wondered what Alice had meant by it was just the beginning. I shrugged and prepared for the worst. For Alice, I was lucky to only have received only _one _bouquet of flowers.

The door opened suddenly making me sit up abruptly and get into a protective stance in front of the bed.

"Calm down Collin, I'm not trying to kill her," Tabitha rolled her eyes. I relaxed immediately.

"Where's Brady?" She shrugged.

"I had to ditch him. He says I shouldn't be here, but that makes no sense. I am her best friend after all," I smiled, Tabitha reminded me of Alexys. Standoffish attitude and everything, and that made me sad in a weird way.

"I guess so," We stood in silence, staring each other down.

She cleared her throat.

"Well? Aren't you supposed to give us some alone time or whatever?"

"She doesn't really do much," Even I could hear the lack of enthusiasm in my voice.

"You're not giving up on her, are you?" Tabitha sounded shocked.

"No! Of course not, why would you think that? Its just that, well, never mind," I looked down.

"Hm, okay then, that's nice to know. Out you go Collin," She smiled as she shoved me out the door.

"Don't do anything stupid Tabitha, and if something happens call the nurse. I'll be right around the corner if you need me and if she wakes up don't forget to-," The door slammed in my face. I sighed and started walking down the hallway.

"Getting some fresh air, Collin?" I nodded and smiled at the nurse.

I'll give them five minutes then I'm going back. I thought this repeatedly in my head for the next three minutes.

I had gone in a huge circle and when I got back to Alexys' hallway, there two or three nurses heading in the same direction I was.

"Oh, great," I muttered as I jogged to follow them.

Tabitha was leaning against the wall by the door, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Tabitha, what happened?" she smiled.

"She opened her eyes, and she said hi then she went back to sleep," I was stunned after spending sixteen days here with nothing happening, Tabitha had walked in and in five minutes, managed to get Alexys' eyes open and her talking.

"Tell me exactly what happened,"

Tabitha's face turned pink.

"Well, I told her about my relationship with Brady, and then I started to tell her how long you had been here and lucky she was to have someone to loyal," I was still too shocked to take in her compliment.

"Then?"

"Well, I said you'd been here a really long time and that I thought that maybe you were starting to give up," she stopped.

"What happened," I said calmly.

"Her eyes opened and one of the screens started beeping,"

"What did she say, exactly?"

"She asked where you were and I told her you were still here and worried sick. She only smiled and closed her eyes again. Then I called the nurse,"

"Tabitha,"

"Sorry," She looked down.

"Thank you," I opened the door. The two nurses were still leaning over the bed. One was checking the monitors.

I walked in casually and sat in my chair. One of the nurses glanced at me then at Kathy who I had recognized from the short blonde hair.

She smiled.

"Don't worry Collin, she's perfectly fine, better even," Kathy looked happier than I felt at the news.

"That's awesome,"

Kathy grinned and nodded.

"Call if anything else happens, this is extraordinary progress," She nodded at the other two and they left.

"_Thank you_?" I nodded at Tabitha.

"Hey, you must have done something because I've been here for more than half the month and nothing happened, do thanks,"

She still seemed confused.

"Okay then, well I have to go, before Brady finds out where I went," she glanced at me one more time, shook her head and left.

"Come back soon!" I called after her. "So, you only talk when I'm _not _here? That's just mean Lex," I smiled.

I couldn't shake off that hopeful feeling. I really wanted to because if she didn't get better it would only hurt more after having so much hope.

Her hands clenched into fists then opened again. I smiled.

"What," But she didn't respond. I pursed my lips and held her hand, I squeezed it gently.

She squeezed back. I decided not to call the nurse; she was only holding my hand.

I sighed.

"You know, love is a weird thing. If this was happening with anyone else, I would be so creeped out right now, but I'm not. I have no idea how many times I've said this to you in the past three weeks, but I love you and I seriously can't wait to say that when you're eyes are open. No one else means as much to me as you do, and nothing could ever make me leave your side now,"


	25. Chapter 25

**CPOV**

Exactly one month now and it takes a lot of will power not to think about prom.

According to Kathy, Alexys should wake up fully any day soon and I had to admit, even I was starting to believe that.

Everyday Alexys would show some sign of life. Maybe it would be something really tiny, but it was something.

Then if I was really lucky, she would talk to me and respond to my questions. She would never be fully awake though, maybe her eyes would be closed or her body wouldn't be moving, but I could still hear her voice.

I was talking to Alexys this morning when Kathy walked in.

"Good news you guys, I've been given the go ahead to get Alexys to sit up. Do you think you're up for it Lex?" Alexys was silent. Her eyes were open and she staring at me. I nodded. Alexys sighed and slowly turned her head to look at Kathy.

"I guess so," she winced. Kathy nodded and smiled. She took a remote out of her pocket.

"I'll lift it really slowly; if something doesn't feel right tell me in anyway you know how, okay?" Alexys nodded.

As the bed began to rise, Alexys' eyes began to close. Naturally, I panicked. I glanced at Kathy. She was frowning and looked upset too.

"I'm fine Collin," Alexys told me in a whisper. I pursed my lips and didn't answer.

After a few minutes of a long silence, the bed finally stopped rising.

"How're you feeling?" Kathy smiled warmly, but I could see the worry deep in her eyes.

"I'm okay," Alexys managed to smile even though her eyes were still closed.

Kathy nodded, smiled at me and left the room.

Alexys seemed to wait for the door to click shut before she opened her eyes and stared at me.

"How much longer," she whispered.

I looked away from her gaze, unable to answer. It was kind of ironic that Alexys would ask that. It had just been a few hours before that Jake and I had been talking to the doctor.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, gazing back at her.

Alexys' eyes narrowed then closed again.

She sighed.

"Collin," If she could, I bet she would be pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Alexys," Her eyes opened again, she was glaring.

"I'm serious, don't I have a right to know," Now I sighed. She was right and anyways, there was no point in not telling her, knowing Alexys, she would find some other way to get the truth.

"The doctor says a few more weeks,"

"Weeks," Alexys' voice was small.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head.

"No, its okay. What did Jake say?" I could tell Alexys was trying to change the subject, so I played along.

"Nothing, he just said thanks and left," I shrugged. "You should get more sleep Lex, you look tired," I frowned as I gently brushed my hand across the bags under her eyes.

She sighed.

"I'm not tired," she murmured suppressing a yawn.

"Alexys,"

"I don't want to sleep now Collin, what if I don't wake up again?" Her eyes were wide in fear. I stared into them for a long moment before answering.

"I won't let that happen," she looked away before I could finish. "Alexys," she turned to me again, "You won't let that happen, at least I don't think. You don't hate me that much, do you?"

"Hate you?" she seemed surprised at my words.

"Well, it's the only reason why you've been here so long, you're trying to torture me," I shrugged.

"Hate you," she muttered to herself. "I can't hate you Collin, trust me, I've tried," she smiled.

"But still you-,"

"Believe it or not Collin, I'm trying to heal extra fast, just for you. It's really hard too; my body does not want to cooperate,"

I shook my head.

"You're lying," Alexys scowled.

"When have I lied about something like this?" I didn't say anything. "Exactly,"

I shook my head.

"That doesn't mean anything," I persisted, maybe a little stupidly.

"Fine, be that way. Convince yourself that you mean nothing to me," I instantly regretted carrying on the conversation. Alexys was angry now and I had no idea how to make her forgive me.

We were silent. An embarrassed silence on my half and an angry silence on hers.

"Alexys," she didn't answer. I sighed. "I'm sorry?" Still, nothing.

I got up and stretched. I stopped the smile before it exposed me as I caught Alexys glancing at me quickly. I walked toward the door, exaggerating my steps, but still moving quickly.

My hand was on the door knob when Alexys spoke.

"Collin?" I turned ever so slightly in her direction. "Where are you going?"

I shrugged and opened the door.

"Just giving you some space," I gazed out into the hallway as the silence lengthened.

Alexys sighed.

"Don't leave," I stayed where I was, "Please," she whispered. My resolve wavered and I turned around, closing the door.

"I thought you were mad at me?"

Alexys shook her head then stopped.

"Well I am, in a way, mad that you could be stupid enough to really think I hated you," I turned back to the door.

"No! I'm sorry, I take it back," I could hear the hurt in her voice so I took my place back in the chair by her bed.

She watched me wearily. Alexys seemed to release the breath she was holding once I sat down.

"I really am sorry," she said reaching out with her right hand.

I smiled and kissed each one of her fingers.

"I am too," I murmured against her palm.

"For what?"

"For hurting your feelings, forgive me?" I looked up, pleading with my eyes.

She nodded.

"And I do not hate you," I smirked and went back to gazing at her hand.

"I still don't believe that," Alexys snatched her hand away; I waited patiently for the anger to pass from her features. It took thirty seconds before her expression smoothed over and she placed her hand back in mine. I squeezed it tightly with not intention of letting it go again.

"You have no idea how that feels when the rest of you is so cold," she murmured. I didn't answer.

"And I really don't hate you Collin, believe me if you want to, but I don't hate you," I sighed.

"I know I just wished you did. That way if I ever had to leave you, it would be easier on both of us," I looked down.

"Leave me?"

"If I get to dangerous, or if you have to go home," I didn't finish.

"I'm not leaving and neither are you," she seemed determined to make the statement true.

I smiled.

"Not until you heal I'm not," I muttered.

"Do you hate me?" Alexys asked suddenly.

"No, I don't, which is really selfish of me. I love you more than anything else on and off this planet," Alexys was silent.

"I love you too, and before you interrupt," I shut my mouth again, "I want you to know that I didn't come here to get a boyfriend I'd had my fill of those for the rest of my life, but then I met you. When people ask me what you are to me I sort of stumble over the word boyfriend because I've always thought of as something more,"

Alexys didn't look at me as she said this, which obviously made me smile.

"So you don't hate me after all," Alexys rolled her eyes. "But that makes no sense, if you weren't looking for a boyfriend you should have ran the minute you realized you liked me,"

Alexys groaned.

"Shut up and kiss me," I hadn't been thinking in that direction at all, so it surprised me when Alexys' lips were suddenly moving against mine.

I didn't argue in fact, I was more into it than she was. I had been waiting for this moment for weeks and now it was finally here. Alexys was up and livelier than ever and truthfully, and I think I liked it better that way.


	26. Chapter 26

**CPOV**

I watched from a distance as Alexys and Tabitha chatted quietly about Brady. Tabitha was doing her best to fill Alexys in on everything she had missed.

Alexys was listening intently and asking question whenever she had a chance. She seemed really happy.

Jacob, Sam, Brady and Billy were talking in the hallway. I could hear every word of course and it did surprise me that I was the topic of conversation.

I was trying to understand what about me was being said when Alexys called me over.

"Collin," she whispered in my ear while Tabitha went out to find Collin. "Do you think that maybe when we go for our walk today, we could talk," I didn't answer.

That had been what I had said right before I'd ditched her. Could we talk?

I forced myself to smile and nodded.

Alexys' answering smile was more natural.

"Thanks, and don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I'm just," she paused and her eyes narrowed as she examined me, "_worried _about you,"

"Worried," I stated my voice a little flat.

"Yes," she looked down, "you've been acting really strange for the past few days," Alexys' voice lowered as Jacob entered the room.

"Hey Lex," Jacob glanced at me once before smiling at Alexys.

"Hi Jake," She smiled slightly, her eyes still watching me. I smiled too and retreated back to my corner as the rest of them walked in.

"How do you feel, you know about leaving Saturday," I grimaced and Alexys frowned in thought.

"Believe it or not, I think I might actually miss this place," Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, well maybe when you get home we can change that," Jacob looked at me then, almost unwillingly. "Are you staying 'till Saturday Collin?" I nodded and Jake sighed. "Of course," I shrugged.

"Jacob say goodbye to your cousin, we're leaving," Sam nodded at me then left.

"Bye Lex, we'll be back Saturday," Jacob smiled widely and then left too. Alexys and I were alone now.

"You want to go now?" I asked my mood suddenly lifting. Alexys smiled and nodded.

I carefully lifted her out of the bed and steadied her while she gained her balance.

These daily walks had become routine for us. Every day for the last week we would walk through the hallways whispering to each other.

Today, Alexys was silent, gazing unseeingly down the hallway; like it was endless, with a small smile on her lips.

"Okay, I'm dying here, what is it Lex," She grinned now and didn't answer for a while.

"Let's go outside," she finally announced as we passed the receptionists desk. I frowned, but followed her to the elevator then out the back door.

"Alexys," She held up her hand. We walked down the path for another minute before she began speaking.

"What's wrong Collin?"

"Nothing," I lied casually not meeting her curious gaze.

"Hm," I waited for her to continue, but Alexys didn't say a word.

**APOV**

I waited patiently for the onslaught of information that would soon be pouring out of Collin's mouth.

It didn't take very long.

"Okay, maybe I don't want to leave either. I mean when you get out of here, Billy and Jake are gonna be watching you every second of the day and-,"

"But you could just come visit," I interrupted him, frowning.

"Yeah, if only Sam wasn't planning on working me until I was too tired to sleep," he muttered darkly.

My frown deepened.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't done anything for a month; Sam is going to make sure I make up for that,"

"Oh," I muttered.

I looked up and realized how far away from the hospital we were. My heart beat quickened as I stared into the never ending darkness of the encroaching trees.

Collin registered my panic and turned us around. I sighed, grateful, but I still couldn't shake off the scared feeling. My breath continued to come in short gasps.

"We should go back," Collin declared before coming to a halt in the middle of the path.

"Collin?" He didn't answer. His expression was frozen as was the rest of him.

I touched his pursed lips gently hoping to awake him from his sudden immobility.

Nothing happened then just as suddenly as he had frozen, Collin came to life again.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His eyes scanned the blackness that surrounded us as he quickly started back toward the hospital.

I didn't say anything. I knew Collin's expression all to well. His mouth was turned down at the corners, his sign for distaste, the eyebrows were knitted together, concentration and his eyes were determined; determined to protect me from whatever danger that had suddenly appeared.

"You're not trying to run from me are you Collin?" Now Collin and I both froze.

I recognized this voice and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as the wind chime voice bounced off the trees.

But Collin's arm tightened and his jaw went taut.

The smile disappeared. Why was he acting so strangely toward Alice? She wasn't dangerous was she?

"Alice let them be," a new, calmer voice scolded. Now I was the one freezing up. I counted to ten in my head and I still came up with the same conclusion, I wasn't dreaming.

Alice was here, alright, that was still no reason for Collin to panic. _Jasper _was here? That would have had me running if Collin wasn't holding me in place.

Collin began moving again, but we were quickly cut off as Alice darted to block our path.

She pouted.

"You are trying to run,"

"No," Collin paused and glanced at me, "we're trying to escape. Out of the way bloodsucker,"

Alice didn't seem to react to the insult.

"I just want to talk to Alexys,"

I winced as Collin's teeth snapped together.

"No," The statement was firm and rang through the empty air around us.

"Alice," Jasper warned, still behind us.

"Can't I at least say sorry?" Alice asked, ignoring Jasper. Collin's arm began to tremble and he released his grip on me.

"Collin," I murmured grabbing onto his wrist. He looked back at me; I could read the torment in his eyes. I shook my head once.

Collin bowed his head.

"Let us through Alice," Collin sighed.

"Let me talk to Alexys first,"

"Alice,"

"Collin," he growled. Jasper growled in response, making me jump.

"Fine," Collin spit out at last, exasperated. "Lex, I want you to take three steps forward, Alice can come the rest of the way. If something doesn't feel right you come straight back to me, do you understand?" I nodded. "Good, go," I turned to where Alice now stood smiling.

I kept my eyes on my feet as I stumbled my way forward. Once I stopped Alice came dancing toward me.

I panicked I had never seen anyone move so quickly.

"Don't worry Alexys, I won't hurt you," she murmured softly, trying to comfort me probably.

I nodded.

"You know I'm sorry, Collin knows I'm sorry, the whole pack knows I'm sorry. I let this go on for too long, I thought it was only a game," she sighed, "Well, now that I've apologized, Jasper wants to say something too," Alice waved her arms over her head signaling to the vampire I couldn't see.

"No," I ran back to Collin just as he said the word.

I buried my face in his chest feeling like a child running from a clown.

"I won't let him get that close, never again," Collin all but growled.

"Fine, be that way," Alice suddenly sounded like a sulky child.

It was silent then, then Collin picked me up and began running down the now darkening path.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Don't lie to me Lex,"

I was silent.

"It won't happen again," he promised.

I sighed.

Collin set me down right before we waked in the back door.

"Well, that took a long time, how was your walk," Kathy asked smiling as we stepped out of the elevator.

"It was great Kathy; I think I could maybe leave tomorrow?" What was wrong with me? I had probably just experienced the second most traumatic thing in my life and here I was making jokes.

Collin raised an eyebrow at me, probably thinking the exact same thing.

Kathy laughed.

"Nope, sorry Lex, you're still under surveillance if you know what I mean," I laughed too and was shocked at how calm I was.

"I know, well, see you tomorrow Kathy," She smiled, waved and continued down the hallway.

"You don't need to fake for me," Collin whispered.

"I'm not," as I said this, I realized how true it was. Sure I had been a mere seconds away from being face to face with my almost killer ... again, but it didn't seem to have taken any affect on me.

Collin frowned. Then muttered, "It won't happen again," under his breath as he opened the door for me.

"Won't it," was my whispered reply as I sank into the hospital bed that had now become my other home.


	27. Chapter 27

**I think this is my longest chapter yet ... well, enjoy ![:**

**APOV**

I woke up to Collin humming. I laughed out loud at his failed attempt of keeping me asleep.

"Please stop, _before _I go deaf," Collin smiled before pulling me into his arms. I was surprised that he had stayed with me fore so long. Sometimes I had to wonder if he was lying or not, then when I realized that a stupid idea, I would wonder what I had done to deserve him.

"Morning,"

My happy sigh was the only reply I gave for the moment. And I was happy, warm and safe in his huge arms that would always be ready to embrace me when I needed it.

"How are you feeling?" I frowned. I knew what he was talking about, of course, but why did he have to bring it up when my morning was going so well?

"I'm fine," I paused and worked to soften my tone, "Could we just not talk about it?"

"Sure I guess, you hungry," I shook my head. "Okay, what's up, you're not usually this quiet in the morning, I should know," he winked. I smiled and looked away, buying myself some time to think of a convincing lie.

"Nothing, I guess I just don't feel like talking about unpleasant things," I shrugged.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" I shrugged.

"What time is it?"

"Just a few minutes past two, you sleep a lot now," he murmured turning my face so I was looking at him. I stared back, knowing that he was reading my eyes. "You're lying to me," he accused softy.

"No," But I looked away, probably proving his point.

"Right," Kathy walked in then, preventing me from saying anything else that would prove his point further.

"Morning you guys! Just came in to tell you that someone called earlier saying that they'll be visiting in a few minutes, just thought I'd give you a heads up," I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Kathy," Collin answered right before the door slammed shut.

"Who is it," I asked sitting up. I pulled myself away from him. Being to close would make lying that much harder.

"Not sure, the guys are coming back tomorrow," I pulled my legs up and rested my chin on my knees.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Wondering if I should sneak you out early then hide away for a few days," Collin grinned as he listened to the change of speed in my heart rate.

"Hm, well that's interesting," I muttered.

"Yeah, but impossible,"

"Not entirely," I said, Collin's plans for escape had made me excited with the idea of it. "Technically, I'm an adult; I could go where ever I wanted,"

"Like, let's say, a church?"

A church?

"Uh, I guess so," I frowned.

"So, if we went to Vegas for example, Jacob couldn't do anything about it, right?"

"Sure," I had no idea where this was going.

"That's nice to know," It sounded like Collin wasn't going to say anymore on the subject. I decided that it wasn't important enough to question him about.

I stared at him for a long moment, hoping that maybe he would start talking again.

He smiled and took my hand.

"You don't have to worry about me you know," He whispered, concern making his brows furrow.

"I know, I just can't help it. It always seems like you're getting in trouble," I looked down and my face heated up.

Collin surprised me by laughing.

"You sound like my mom, except you know what's going on," Collin looked away. I squeezed his hand sympathetically.

"You know," I started brightly, trying to change the subject, "I always imagined I'd be the one sitting by your hospital bed holding your hand," Collin chuckled.

"Me too, and right now, I'd rather have it that way," he sighed.

That did it.

"That is it Collin, all you've been doing since I woke up was being negative, what is up with you?"

His eyes widened in surprise, but I couldn't take back what I said. There had to be something I was missing, something that had happened before I had woken up.

"Nothing," he said with perfect innocence. I scowled.

"Fine, don't tell me," Now we both scowled at each other. I knew he was lying, and even worse, he was hiding something from me.

I looked away first and pouted. I didn't like losing.

"Are you mad at me?" I didn't answer. Anyone should have been able to tell whether or not I was mad. "But I didn't do anything," I pursed my lips to keep from yelling at him.

"Alexys," he pleaded. I ignored him again. If he wasn't going to tell him his secrets, I wouldn't tell him mine.

"Sorry," Silence. "C'mon Alexys!" I didn't make a sound. My will to keep my mouth shut wavered. I could feel myself wanting to spaz out.

"Fine," I kept the triumphant smile off my face. I always got my way when it came to Collin; thank goodness I had Jacob to even it out.

"Before I tell you, I just want to know that this was supposed to be surprise, so you'd better act surprised tomorrow," I waited. Collin sighed, "Jacob called, its Nessie's birthday in a few days, he can't come to pick you up tomorrow because he's sneaking over to see Nessie since he can't be there with the Cullen's you know, in the house, at her party," he shrugged and I waited for the rest of the story.

Collin scowled, but continued talking.

"Since Billy can't take care of you on his own, you're coming to stay with me on your first day out of the hospital, just until Jake gets back," I could feel my face heating up before Collin even finished talking.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, I won't let you starve or anything," he reassured me taking my silence the wrong way.

I laughed.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried I won't get there in one piece," I smiled.

"Hey, werewolf, remember?" I grinned now.

"I guess, but when was the last time you phased,"

"True," Collin opened his mouth again, like he wanted to say something, but then someone knocked at the door.

Collin scowled.

"Come in," I frowned as Collin's face slowly drained of all emotion. It was something he was now an expert on. Once there was someone else in the room, Collin would draw into his own little world.

I was surprised when I turned around and saw a little girl walk in. She couldn't have been more than for feet tall, but the way she carried herself and the way her body was shaped made her look so much older.

Her skin was ivory with a soft pink undertone. She had wide chocolate brown eyes that stared at me in interest, her cheeks her pink and her smile was dazzling.

This little girl was probably the most beautiful child I had ever seen, yet there was something off about her.

"Hello," her voice was like the ringing of a bell. It reached me loud and clear, but it was one of the best sounds I had ever heard.

I was still marveling at how perfect this kid was when I realized that Collin had become completely still at my side.

His nostrils were flared and his hand was halfway reaching toward me.

"Nice to see you again Collin,"

_Again? _

That's when things began to click in place. I knew that there was something off and now that I thought about it, she kind of looked familiar too.

The pale skin and gleaming teeth couldn't have belonged to anyone else.

A vampire.

But no, it couldn't be, I knew for a fact that vampires _drank _blood, so in every logical way they shouldn't _have _blood. I frowned.

"Renesmee," Collin hissed the one word and I knew it was her name.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything bad, I can show you if you like," Collin's teeth snapped together.

"No," I glanced down once and noticed the bouquet of flowers Renesmee was holding. They looked oddly familiar.

"Alright, these are from Aunt Alice," Renesmee seemed to measure her steps as she walked forward to place the flowers beside me. She smiled again.

"Thank you," I was too stunned to say anything else. _Aunt _Alice? What was going on here?

"Are you done Nessie," Collin seemed to have composed his voice. When I looked at him he was watching me. He seemed to be trying to tell me something with his eyes, but he seemed too intense. I turned away, back to Nessie.

"Yes, goodbye Alexys, bye Collin," She nodded once, smiled and skipped out of the room.

"Who was that," I whispered.

"No one," Collin's voice was flat.

"Collin," he sighed.

"No matter how hard you try," he muttered then smiled, "then again, there are no secrets in Forks," I stared at him blankly. What was he talking about?

He grinned now.

"Never mind then, that was the newest member of the Cullen's," he paused, "and I guess maybe in about fifteen years, the newest member of your family too," I frowned. My family, now he was really talking gibberish.

"I don't understand," I said slowly.

"That's the kid Jake imprinted on, adorable isn't she?" But Collin didn't smile at his own joke. He was watching for my reaction.

_I _was trying to figure out what my reaction should be.

If Collin had said that in fifteen she would become a part of the family, that meant that little Renesmee, at the very least, should be three years old.

"That makes no sense, isn't she a little _young_," Even as I said this, I knew I was wrong.

Yes, she was three years old, but in a lot of ways, she seemed _older_.

"Right now she is, but trust me, in a few years she'll look and talk like an eighteen year old. Jake just wants to do things the right way,"

I couldn't help it, the first word that popped into my head was: creepy. Any sane person would have had the same thought. How could a pretty much full grown man fall for a baby?

"It's not the way you think it is," Collin whispered reading my thoughts. "He doesn't think of her in that way at all, I should know," he smiled. "It's like that for all of us, we're just like a brother or a best friend until they need us to be something more. We only want to protect you and keep you happy," As Collin told me this, I could see it.

Jacob acting like an older brother to Renesmee, then as started school, a best friend and then as she got older, a shoulder to cry on, someone to go to when there was no where else to run, someone to love you...

I looked at Collin again and realized that this was what he was to me.

When I had first arrived here he had been my best friend, then as our relationship progressed, a shoulder to cry on, someone to make me laugh on my darkest days ... someone to love.

"Collin," my voice broke.

"What, what is it. Should I call the nurse," Collin's eyes were full concern. Concern for me. It was at that moment that I was sure there had been a mistake when God had created my future because there was no way Collin could be a part of it without a consequence. Yeah, I know he was a werewolf and that would have to something I would have to live with for the rest of my life, but it didn't really seem like such a bad thing anymore.

"I - I," Okay, I had no reason for doing this, but the emotion of my discoveries were overwhelming.

I burst in tears, sobs ripping through my chest and making it harder for me to breathe.

Just like a good boyfriend, Collin held me until I ran out of tears and the sobbing stopped.

We waited in silence for a few minutes, and that was plenty of time to think about how stupid I had been to start crying. My face heated up.

"Well, now that you're _finally _done, will you please explain to me why you did that? Almost gave me a heart attack," He waited while my heart slowed.

I didn't say anything.

What was I supposed to say? Oh, I was just thinking about how much I didn't deserve you and I was thinking how I wasn't being punished enough for having you.

Yup, that would so not crazy.

"It's nothing," I said instead.

"Alexys,"

"I was just thinking how it wasn't fair that you would stay so long with me and I have no way to pay you back for this," Technically, it wasn't a lie, I just wasn't telling the whole truth.

Collin didn't say anything for a while, and for a second I thought he had seen through my lie.

"First of all, never, ever scare me like that again," I smiled and nodded, that was a promise I could keep. "Secondly, you've paid me back already Alexys. I still blame myself for what happened and if you hadn't woken up, I would have never been able to forgive myself. I still can't. While you were ... asleep, I promised myself that when you woke up, I would never ask for anything from you again. I would go to the mall or wherever else you wanted to go without complaining and do you know why?" I shook my head. "Because for about a month, I had to deal with the thought that you might not wake that, that maybe I had lost you forever. So for the rest of my life, I very much plan to spend every second with you, no matter where you are or what you want to do,"

I forced myself not to cry again because that would be breaking my promise.

"Why?" I whispered.

He stared at me like I was missing something obvious.  
"Because you are the meaning of my life now, you are my heart, my voice, my soul and all that other stuff too. Without you, I'm not _me,_" he stared at me, his brow furrowed in concentration. "I swear what I'm going to say right now doesn't describe one tenth of how much love I have for you, but it'll have to do until I learn some bigger words," he smiled, his eyes far away.

"I love you Alexys, more than my own life and right now I wouldn't want anything more than for you to feel the same way,"

Collin looked at me with so much love that it overwhelming.

I didn't know that he actually liked me that much. I mean after all the teasing and ridicule I had gone through, I would have _never _come to that conclusion.

"Collin, I," I stopped.

He laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't expect a whole lecture, all you have to say is three words, that's all I ask," he smirked and my joking Collin was back.

I buried my face in his chest so he wouldn't be able to feel my face warming.

"I love you," I looked up to see his expression.

He was grinning like I'd given him the best thing in the world.

"Well, I'm assuming you mean that, so I'm happy, for now," he winked.

"You know Collin, I was thinking, how are we getting to your house tomorrow?" He was silent.

"I knew I said I wouldn't do this, but I have to leave and get my car, it'll take ten minutes, I swear!"

I nodded calmly. Ten minutes, I could deal with that.

"So, it would be cool if I left now?" I nodded again. "Okay, I'll be right back, don't do anything stupid okay?" I smiled and nodded again.

He sat me back on the bed.

"I will be right back," he kissed my forehead and sauntered out of the room. I turned on the TV and stared at the people running around and listening to the automated laughter.

I didn't really pay attention though. I was really waiting for the sound of the footsteps of my true love, keeping yet another promise.

**REVIEW !**


	28. Chapter 28

**APOV**

I felt like a complete tourist.

Collin was driving extremely slowly to his house and I was staring out the window like I'd never been in La Push before.

Collin laughed, pulling me away from the window.

"Don't look out like that; it makes you look foreign,"

I frowned.

"I _am _foreign,"

"You wish, you're one of us now," My eyes widened. When had that happened?

Collin smiled and I had to wonder what he was thinking now.

Since I was no longer allowed to stick my face to the window, I decided I would use my time wisely and take in Collin's face as much as I could.

"What are you staring at," Collin raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, well, since we're gonna be with James and your mom all day I thought..." my voice trailed off.

Collin snickered.

"Hey, no worries, mom is at Sue's all day and James' in Port Angeles," I bit my lip. That meant Collin and I would be alone in the house, far from any neighbors...

"What's wrong," I didn't answer, "It's okay, we'll be there soon," The needle of the speedometer began rapidly moving to the right.

Oh great, the faster we got there, the longer we would be alone.

Just as Collin promised, we did get there soon. By soon I mean two minutes soon. He tore up the roads so I wouldn't panic, naturally that made me panic more.

"We're here," I didn't move. In fact my nails dug deeper into the seat.

Collin got out anyway.

I knew he would leave me in the car; Collin was that kind of person, so I got out and shuffled my way to the door.

It was open and waiting, it did look inviting.

"I'll go get your stuff," Collin whispered appearing out of no where behind me.

I nodded even though I was sure he was gone already.

"Oh, come on Alexys, move! You're acting like you've never been here before," I looked up surprised as Collin stepped around me and shut the door.

"No, I'm not," I muttered defensively.

"Oh yeah," Collin turned on me. He set his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face the living room.

"Then make yourself at home," the way Collin said it made his words sound like a challenge.

"Fine," Collin smiled and disappeared down the hallway. I sighed and walked into the living room. It was warm in a bizarre way. Only one wall was covered in school photos, the rest were bare.

There was a piano against one wall and a couch on the exact opposite side of the room. I walked straight for it, passing both the loveseat and armchair.

I curled up in the middle of the couch with my legs underneath me.

I stared at the piano and tried to figure out who played it.

I could see Trace playing it, her overworked hands gliding over the keys. Maybe playing something that would keep her mood up as she tried to deal with her two boys.

I smiled.

I tried to imagine James there, smashing at the keys maybe, but playing music nonetheless.

Collin was another story.

I tried to see him there, sitting on the bench and reading from music sheets, but it wasn't working out so well. He would always end up playing something random, but sweet. His fingers would float across the keys in a way that looked so peaceful, so natural...

But, that was my imagination. Collin couldn't do that in real life.

"What're you staring at," I jumped. Collin stood in hallway by the door, staring at me.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Right," he glanced in the direction I was looking in. "You don't play do you?"

I shook my head.

"No, do you?" He paused then sank down beside me on the couch. I pulled my legs out from under me and sat crossed legged facing Collin.

He smiled.

"Not really, but I can play, if thats what you mean," I was stunned. Collin playing piano? This I had to see.

"Show me," Collin laughed and shook his head.

I pouted.

"Oh, come on, please?"

"Nope," Collin was still smiling as he stared straight ahead, avoiding my gaze.

"Fine then, be that way," I stared at the ceiling.

Collin sighed.

"I still don't get how she always does that," he muttered, but he got up and dragged his feet to the piano.

I followed, smiling.

With a resigned sigh he sat down on the piano bench pulling me down with him.

"What should I play," I stared at him.

"I don't know," I spluttered when Colin didn't say anything more. "Play whatever you want,"

And he did.

His fingers weren't as gentle as I expected them to be. I suspected that maybe he had played before he had gone through his transformation. As I stared at his middle school photos, it's seemed likely.

Collin had been a relatively short kid. I mean compared to now, he was puny. He had a huge smile in all of his pictures, but that seemed to be the only thing big about him.

I hated to admit it, especially sitting beside him in that moment, but, Collin had been _small._ It sort of made sense. The way he talked and did all the things he did in the day, you would see his as a smaller person.

I was distracted as the song Collin was playing changed.

I frowned, then my eyes widened in shock as I recognized the first few bars of _A Whole New World_.

I giggled. Collin stared at me questioningly. I shook my head. I thought only girls ever bothered to learn this song.

Collin stopped mid song and stared at me.

"What?"

"What's so interesting about playing piano?" I shrugged.

"I just learned something I didn't know about you," I paused and my eyes narrowed. "Now that I think about it, I don't know anything about you,"

Collin got up and walked out of the room. I followed him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said opening the kitchen door.

"Yes you do, all I know is that you're a werewolf, you play piano and that you live with your mom and brother. That's not very much Collin," His fists were clenched when he turned on me.

"Isn't that enough," his voice was low and harsh. I was taken aback.

I took one small step back, so did he.

"No," I whispered, "it's not enough Collin, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," his eyes brightened for some bizarre reason, "but you seem to be hiding something from me,"

"I've told you everything Collin, you know that," I glared. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Do I?" he turned around.

"What are you talking about," I was yelling and I wanted to stop, but Collin was being so _frustrating_!

He turned calmly to gaze at me, seeming unaffected by my voice.

"You know," he paused and brushed my hair out of my face. I was still mad, but I just couldn't ignore the burning hot trail his hand left behind. "I think you look cuter when you're mad,"

"Collin!"

He chuckled.

"But I still don't like it, don't be mad," he stopped. I gritted my teeth. "It's just that my past isn't something you need to know about, it's over, long gone and it won't affect my future," Collin pursed his lips.

I took a deep breath.

"But what did you mean, about me keeping secrets," I decided that I should just drop the whole Collin's past thing, I wasn't getting anywhere anyway.

"You never told me the whole Jared story," my heart beat accelerated. I thought I had already dodged this bullet. Obviously it was a heat seeker and had just found its roundabout route.

"J-Jared? Jared who?" Collin rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid, just tell me Lex. I won't get mad, I swear,"

"Tell you what? There's nothing to tell," I looked away.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, "Alexys, in a relationship, there should be trust right?" I nodded. "We're in a relationship right?" I didn't answer.

Collin seemed surprised.

"We are, aren't we?"

I nodded again.

"Then why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you," I muttered.

"Then tell me,"

"I-," Collin grabbed the sides of my arms and put me on the counter so we were face to face.

"You didn't _do_ anything with him did you?" Collin was seriously worried about that. I had to laugh.

"No, of course not," I was still giggling. Collin smiled.

"Then there's nothing I would be mad about, just tell me," I sighed. I was so gonna lose this battle; there was no way I could get Collin to forget the whole issue.

"Fine, I dated him for a year, grade eight, we broke up right before I moved here. I didn't really like him, but he was someone my parents approved of. You know the whole rich family, good grades thing. He was blonde, of course, and all the girls wanted him. I still don't get why he chose me when he could have had any girl in school," Collin's eyes went flat.

I continued quickly.

"He met my parents after six months, it was the first time my dad had come home in two years and we all knew it was cause my mom had told him I was serious about Jared, even though I wasn't. I was only in grade eight; I didn't know what I was feeling. I was just psyched that I was dating someone popular, you know. My mom told me that Jared and I would be together forever and she was happy that I hadn't had to wait so long to find 'the one'", I rolled my eyes.

"Did _you _think he was the one?" I stared at Collin blankly. Well that was a dumb question.

"Of course not, you're the one," Collin snorted.

"Right, continue," I frowned.

"At the time my mom hadn't been planning on moving, if I had known we were leaving I would have broken up with him a long time ago. Jared wasn't exactly the best person to be dating,"

"I don't get it,"

I shook my head.

"Well, he's no you, in other words he wasn't very protective, he didn't seem to care what other people did or said to me, not even his own friends," my eyes closed then snapped open again.

"You don't have to keep going, I've heard enough," I shook my head.

"No, I already started, I'm gonna finish," I took a deep breath. "Jared was ... abusive. He didn't beat me up or anything. It's just that when he got mad, he'd take it out on the closest thing to him. He'd lash out at me all the time. I never got hit, Jared was a lousy fighter, but even if he did hit me, I don't think it would have hurt as much as his words did. Every time his parents would get mad, he would yell at me for taking up so much time out of his life. He would tell me I was a useless hoe and that he shouldn't have bothered to pick me off the curb in the first place. He'd send me away and after every fight he would tell me how sorry he was, how much he loved and how lucky he was to have me in his life. And every day I would go back..." I let the story end there, I could feel the inevitable tears coming and I wasn't about to cry over Jared, not again.

"Well, Jared was right about one thing," Collin's voice was cheerful. I glanced up at him.

"He was lucky to have you, any guy would be," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm no Cinderella," I muttered.

"Good enough for me," I smiled.

"Thanks," Collin shrugged.

"It's what I do, now turn that frown upside down," I smiled at him again.

"Good, now, I think I have to feed you know. Jake'll give me hell if you're hungry when you get home," Collin frowned at the kitchen.

"It's okay," I said quickly, "I'm not hungry,"

Collin snorted.

"Right, I was human once too ya know, I know whether or not someone starving to death,"

I bit my lip.

"You still are human," I whispered. He didn't answer.

"Let's get you some food, okay?" I nodded and Collin drifted over to the fridge leaving me on the counter.

Collin was silent as he started to pull things out of the fridge. By the time he was one, I was sure that the fridge would be half empty. I stared at him in shock.

"You've been eating soup for the past three weeks," he reminded me.

"Yeah, and you're super hungry," I muttered looking away. Collin laughed.

"That too," he admitted, not ashamed of himself at all.

I sighed and hopped off the counter.

Collin dropped everything, literally.

"Hey, I put you up there for a reason," Collin frowned and put me back on the counter.

"What?" The word came out jumbled because Collin was holding my face between his too big hands.

"Collin, what're you-," I didn't have time to finish my sentence.

Collin was very suddenly in my face, forcing me to kiss him back and I did, but I was a little more than confused about his outburst.

It was a long time before Collin let me go again, and I was positive that was because he remember I needed to breathe.

"What was that for?" I was still gasping for air and it took me a while to make sense of my mixed up thoughts.

He smiled.

"I don't know when I'll be able to do that again," My eyes narrowed.

"Well maybe next time you'd like to give me a heads up first?" He nodded and laughed.

"No problem," Then something occurred to me.

"What do you mean you'll never get to do that again? You're not breaking up with me," It took a lot of effort not to add again to that sentence.

Collin didn't answer.

"Collin, don't do this to me, not again," I couldn't help myself. I was so selfish that I would bring up something that would hurt him just to keep him longer.

"No, I won't do that again, I'm not going to lose you," I bit my lip.

"So what is it?" He didn't answer, but his hands clenched into fists and began shaking.

"Nothing,"

"Collin," My self preservation instincts told me I should shut up right there and not push him any further.

"I said it's nothing, don't worry about it," His teeth were clenched and now his arms were trembling too.

But I wasn't about to let it go, not yet.

I knew Collin wouldn't hurt me. Not on purpose at least. He wouldn't do that, it would hurt him too.

"I know it's not nothing, I'm not that gullible Collin," he glared at me and my whole 'Collin won't hurt me' resolve wavered.

"I said it's nothing! Why can't you just take the hint!?" Then he exploded. I shrank back as far as I could in the small space. Collin hadn't touched me, but there were pieces of fabric.

Collin's huge wolf eyes glared at me for another second before he grunted and walked out of the room.

I didn't follow him. I had gone to far, way to far. Me and my stupid curiosity had gotten Collin mad at me. Now I would probably never see him again.

I stared blankly at the floor as the tears I had been holding back spilled over.

I sat curled up like that until Jacob found me there ten minutes later.

"Collin called," he explained softly. "Let's go," I nodded slowly as Jacob took me in his arms and kicked open the back door.

Collin didn't come down to say good bye.

"I messed up didn't I," My voice broke.

"A little, why'd you do that anyway, you should know better,"

"I was bored," Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, well you'll be bored for a long time. Collin will never forgive himself and he'll be super careful around you now, so say good bye to the fun days,"

I shook my head.

"No, he didn't hurt me though, I'm perfectly safe with him," Jacob pursed his lips.

"Yeah, but he could've and that's gonna torment him for as long as he lives," I shook my head.

"I really messed up,"

"Hey, the rest of them have made that mistake too, how do you think Emily got her scars?" I shook my head, trying to clear the image and denying Jacob at the same time.

"Not all of them,"

"What do you mean?"

"Nessie hasn't done anything wrong yet," I whispered.

Jacob stopped two meters from the door.

"Who told you about her," he hissed. He hadn't started walking yet.

"No one, I met her, she came to visit me, in the hospital..." I stopped. Jacob was shaking. I knew better now, I didn't say anything anymore.

"Yeah, I know you've met her, but who _told _you," I was silent. "Alexys,"

"Collin did, please Jacob, don't get mad," He shook his head and the trembling stopped.

"I'm not mad," he hissed, but he started walking again.

"Okay," I muttered.

"She has done something bad you know," and Jacob smiled.

"What?"

"When she was born, her aunt and I used to fight over who got to take care of her," he paused and winced, "One afternoon we were arguing over who got to comb her hair. Nessie picked her aunt, I almost ripped Rosalie's head off," he was grinning when he finished.

"Oh," I murmured politely, "Interesting," he laughed then stopped. "But still not as bad as you. Maybe Collin is different, he'll come around," We were inside now and Jacob was walking toward the kitchen as he said this.

"Maybe," I headed toward the living room and sat down in the middle of the small couch.

Collin wouldn't come around, that much I was sure of. I'd gone way too far, I should have stopped the minute he started losing his temper. I should have started to comfort him, not piss him off more.

I shut my eyes and leaned my head back against the couch.

Collin had been right, that kiss was probably the last time he'd ever be able to do that. I sighed and replayed the memory as many times as I could before I fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**APOV**

I was alone a lot lately.

Billy had been avoiding me since I returned home. He'd been spending a lot of time Sue actually. For a while I actually thought that maybe Billy was showing some interest in her.

Jacob dashed those hopes in a matter of seconds once he reminded me of the recent loss of Harry, Sue's late husband.

Of course I had known about it, Harry had baby sat me loads of times while I had visited. It had been a shock when I found out he had passed on.

I pursed my lips and turned back to the TV.

The phone rang just as I found a show bearable enough to watch. I groaned and seriously considered just letting it ring.

I found two problems with that solution.

One, it might be an important phone call Jake or Billy might be expecting. Two, Jacob might give me hell if he had to listen to any messages when he got home.

Sighing, I went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Alexys," My eyebrows shot up at the familiar voice.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, hey sweetie," I didn't answer. "So, how you been doing? Billy told me you woke up, sorry I didn't call earlier," I frowned and plopped back down on the couch. I could just imagine my mom biting her lip with her rare, motherly concern.

"I'm fine, a little bored actually. Why'd you call?"

"I'm your mother aren't I? I should check on you," It sounded like she was waiting for a confirmation.

"I guess, but you never call,"

"That's not true," I rolled my eyes. I got more calls from vampires than I got from my mother.

I dropped it though and waited for her to something more. Maybe even get to her point.

"Ah, well, your friends back home miss you," I winced. The only friend that I would actually believe missed me would have been Tabitha, but she was her now. Speaking of Tabitha; I wonder if I could pull her away from Brady long enough to hang out with me...

"Right, well uh, tell them I say hi," I murmured still deep in thought.

"I will," my mother promised, "oh, and Jared says he misses you too," I immediately freed my fingers from the phone cord I had been absently twisting, and held the phone with both hands.

"What do you mean he misses me? Mom, have you been talking to him again?" My eyes narrowed. We had been through this. My mother wasn't allowed to talk to my ex. Any conversation between them would automatically turn to me.

"Well, I sort of ran into him at the studio, he was visiting his mom, and well he asked me how you were so..."

"What did you tell him," My voice turned flat, I could already guess.

"Well, I said you had just gotten out of the hospital, and he seemed genuinely worried. He really is a nice boy Lexy, maybe you should give him another chance," My mom's voice had gone from sheepish to pleading in mere seconds.

"Mom, I thought you knew, I'm dating again," I said this very slowly.

"Well, yes I met him, but he looks wrong for you. You and Jared seemed so right for each other..."

"Mother, I want _him,_ not Jared,"

"Alexys, I'm telling he's the wrong type for you. I don't even remember his name! See now that's a bad sign, but what was his name again," I was about to spaz out at my mom when the window by the TV suddenly swung open.

I gasped and quickly came up with all of the worst conclusions.

But it was only Collin...

"_Collin,_"

"Yes, Collin, there we go. Even his name is off.... Alexys? Are you listening to me?"

"Mom, can I call you back," I managed to answer, focusing on my phone call.

"I doubt it; Billy won't like having long distance minutes on his phone Lex,"

"Talk to you later mom," I said, completely ignoring her worries. I dropped the phone before she could protest.

Collin stared at me for a while before he smiled.

"I thought she liked me, she seemed nice enough at the hospital," he was still smiling, but he stood as far away from me as the walls would let him.

"Yeah, well, she is an actress after all," I muttered. Collin chuckled.

I waited until it was quiet again before I spoke.

"You lied," I whispered looking down.

"What about," Collin's voice seemed reluctant.

"You said you wouldn't leave me again Collin, you lied to me,"

"I know, that's why I came back,"

"So you can leave me again," Collin winced.

"No, so I can apologize," he made his first advance toward me and I kept perfectly still. My heart accelerated though, an automatic response to his proximity.

He rocked back on his heels a few feet from me.

"I'm sorry," he muttered looking down. "I was stupid; I shouldn't have let you get to me like that,"

"Collin, I should have just shut up, it was my fault," I bit my lip.

"Yeah, you should've shut up and-," he stopped, "but it's not your fault," I got up and crossed the room to stand in front of him.

Collin didn't move.

"Let's just say it's both our faults and forget it," I suggested. He smiled.

"That's fine with me," He pulled me closer to him. I sighed happily into his chest.

"I missed you," I muttered.

He chuckled into my hair.

"It's only been a few days Lex,"

"I know, but being away from you for any amount of time hurts," I muttered.

"I hurt you that bad didn't it," he whispered.

"Yeah, but it's okay, you came back," He chuckled darkly.

"I thought I was too late, it didn't look like you would take me back," I sighed.

"It's like you don't know me at all," I frowned. "No matter what I say, you have to know that I'll always want you and no one else. Even if I do tell you I'll hate you forever, I'm lying," Collin laughed.

"Nice to know," I was thinking about Collin's laugh, and how familiar it was, when something occurred to me.

"How much of my phone call did you hear?" He didn't answer.

"Oh no, Collin!"

"What? It's not like you said anything bad," I pulled away from him.

"Well no, but still, how much did you hear?" He paused then sighed.

"Everything, it was harder to hear your mom's side though," The last bit didn't do anything to ease my shock.

"Oh no," I muttered, "That's so embarrassing!"

"No, it's not, even if it was, do you really care whether or not I heard?" I paused then nodded.

I held up a finger before he could complain.

"Yes, only because I know you love to tease me, and anything that embarrasses me now will be way more embarrassing when you bring it up again in the future," I pursed my lips and waited for Collin to laugh.

He didn't.

"Okay, if it makes you feel any better, how about I promise to forget all about it and never bring it up again,"

"Are you serious? Since when do you give up on a chance to make fun of me for life?" My thoughts automatically went to what Jacob had said about the fun days being over. I shook my head; I couldn't imagine Collin never teasing me again. I hated to admit it, but it wouldn't be the same without Collin's constant teasing.

Collin smiled.

"Hey, now that I know that my teasing upsets you, I'll try to do it less often," he shrugged and I felt the double meaning in his words.

As long as you're here, I won't do anything dangerous, not even tell a joke.

I sighed.

"Why do you make fun of me anyway," Now Collin sighed. "What?"

"You know how sometimes people ask questions and they have no idea how deep the answer is?" I didn't say anything. "This is one the many questions you've asked like that,"

"I have a talent," I muttered shrugging. He laughed.

"True, you have many talents," I shifted my weight to my other foot. I knew Collin was comfortable with standing still for hours, but I wasn't.

"Sorry," he apologized as I switched again, "I forget," He walked over to the couch, I followed gratefully.

I sat cross legged facing him, just like I'd done at his house a few days before.

"Well?" I didn't have to explain to him what I meant. We were so in synch it was probable he was already waiting for me to ask.

Collin sighed again.

"I bet you didn't know this, but when you're embarrassed, your skin heats up, like a fire being fed paper," my face heated up despite myself. Collin smiled, "When that happens I know you're okay, and that's really the only thing I care about right now, that you're okay. Safe and happy away from all things dangerous,"

"You don't have to worry about me that much, I can take care of myself," I muttered, defending myself.

"Yeah, but maybe from a cold or something, not a vampire or a werewolf. I know you don't want me to worry, but could you please cooperate with me? The last thing I want is to lose you. I've come to close to that before," I looked away and nodded.

"Fine," Collin stroked my cheek.

"Don't be mad, I know I'm a little over protective,"

"A little?" I scowled. Collin smiled, but otherwise ignored me.

"But it's only for you. You're the only person I care about, and I know it's going to be a lot less fun to be with me now," My eyes widened in shock. How did he know what I was thinking?

Collin grinned.

"Jake was out there too when I left, I heard his thinking about your conversation with him,"

"Oh,"

"Don't worry, I think I've found a pretty good way to keep my anger in check," I scoffed.

"Should've thought of it last week," I whispered. I'd obviously not learned my lesson yet because here I was, making Collin mad yet again.

"Should've," he managed to say between tremors. Collin's method was obviously not working. His shaking was getting worse and I wasn't even talking anymore.

"Collin," I said, panicking. I was too close, if he exploded now...

"No. Wait. Just. Want. To. Try. Something," he was panting now and I started to think he was trying to make himself angry on purpose.

"I would like to keep my face the way it is, thank you," I said starting to move away again.

His lips stretched out into a tight grin.

I stared at him in shock. Even through all this craziness, Collin could still smile at my sarcasm.

"Wait," he said again. Now I was starting to question his mental health. He had been the one who just said he was trying to protect me. Now he was trying to kill me.

I shook my head, but stayed put. If Collin killed me, he'd be in way more pain then I would be.

Collin was still trying to get his anger to the perfect point. He was shaking so bad, I could've sworn I saw some fur on his back.

Before I could check, Collin was kissing me. I was confused, so I didn't react. I was perfectly still.

It reminded me of a vampire and I shivered. This only made Collin's lips rougher on mine. He forced my mouth open.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was intertwining myself in Collin like I never had before.

I don't think Collin was really aware of what he was doing anymore. His huge hands pulled me closer to him. I was too tight against him, almost too tight to breathe.

I knew we were going too far, pretty soon I would regret even starting this.

Collin pulled away before I could take evasive action, which saved me a lost fight with Collin.

"Sorry, I got carried away," Collin was gasping for breathe, just like I was.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at him. I couldn't be as mad as I wanted to be. I was still breathless from my close encounter with sin.

"I was just testing it out," he muttered.

"Your solution is to rape me?" I glared at the ground.

"No," Collin snorted and got up. "I didn't rape you," he got up and turned away from me. He wasn't pulling for air anymore, I was.

My eyes narrowed.

Wasn't Collin affected by me in the ways I was by him at all? Were my new found wants for him only one sided?

"You came pretty close," I muttered glaring. He wandered toward the kitchen.

I followed, still mad.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't even do anything wrong. Help me Alexys, I don't know what you're thinking. What do you want me to say?" I sighed and looked at my feet.

"How about you say that you just had the best moment of your life," I peeked up at Collin's expression. He looked confused.

"Why?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything," That was a very vain hope. I knew that Collin wouldn't drop it.

I headed back to the living room and crammed myself into the corner of the couch.

"Nope, you're gonna tell me," Collin sat down beside me. I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my chin on top of them.

"No," Collin poked my arm.

"Come one, please?"

"It's too embarrassing," I paused then sighed, "and stupid,"

"Nothing you say is stupid," he reassured me.

"Yeah well, you don't know what I'm thinking," I regretted what I said instantly. It would only make Collin more curious.

"Please," he begged. I winced.

"Fine," I bit my lip and looked away from Collin's curious gaze. He would be disgusted soon enough.

My mom was right. All those years she had been telling me I loved the spotlight and that I craved attention. Here I was, proving her right.

"You don't seem to, I don't know, feel the same way as I do about what just happened," I started slowly.

"I'm still sorry about that, I'll understand if you never want me to touch you again,"

I shook my head.

"No, it's," I paused, "I _liked _it, that was incredible. I never thought I would ever be with a guy like that after the whole thing with Jared. Then you," I stopped.

"I don't get it," he still seemed confused.

"That was the best moment of my life and I'm still trying to convince myself it actually happened. You don't seem affected at all, it just seems unfair to me,"

"You don't think I want you in that way," he summed up for me. I pouted and nodded.

"Hm, well, that is an issue," Collin pulled my face to look at him. He was smiling.

"An issue?"

"You're not as smart as I thought. I thought you would realize how much I-," he stopped mid sentence and his eyes flickered to the window.

"I love you, and I want you to be happy, that doesn't mean I don't see you,"

"I don't get it," Collin's eyes flickered to the window again. He grimaced.

"I'm still a guy Lex, nothing can change that, I see you just like every other guy does. I want you just as much as every other guy in high school did, except they didn't have you."

"So, I was wrong?" my eyes widened.

"Dead wrong," he murmured. My face heated up beneath his hand.

"But you don't act like it," I muttered.

"Neither do you, who would a thought that angel faced Alexys thought that way on the inside," He chuckled.

"Hmph," I looked away again.

"I don't act like it because that would make keeping you safe that much harder. I'm not stupid, I know how you think, if that's all you thought about all day, you wouldn't think about keeping yourself out of harm's way," I didn't answer. "Will you at least look at me?" I glanced at him through my eyelashes.

"Not so bad is it?"

"I'm not mad at you," I muttered. "A little mad at myself that you so through me before I even knew what to look for,"

"Hormones are a funny thing, but I've been expecting it, you're 18, it makes sense," I shrugged. This conversation was getting awkward fast.

"We have to go," he said suddenly getting up.

"Why?"

"Sam's been calling me for the past ten minutes, I've been ignoring him," He smiled toward the window.

"Oh, okay then,"

"You can stay with Emily until we get back, it's usually safe there," I nodded and let Collin pick me up.

"Try not to think about what we talked about okay?" he stared at me, the obvious question in his eyes, "I don't want to have that conversation with Jake or Billy," I scowled and Collin laughed.

"Afraid of The Talk, are you?"

"No, afraid Jake will rip my throat out while giving it to me," Collin smiled.

"I'll try my best,"

"Thanks," I sighed. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. "How old are you,"

"19," I frowned.

"When did your mom get married?"

"When she was 17, why are you asking so many questions?" I shrugged and smiled.

"No reason," Colin shook his head and knocked on Emily's door. The trip wasn't as long as I thought it would be.

"Alexys! Joining the party?" I nodded and stepped through the open door. Collin grabbed my arm. I looked back at him expectantly.

"I'll be back in a few hours, try not to miss me too much," he winked and kissed me gently.

"I'll try," I muttered, my head spinning slightly. He chuckled and disappeared.


	30. Chapter 30

**CPOV**

I tried not to think about what had just happened to me, but it was hard. Who would've known that Alexys felt the exact same way about me that I felt about her.

I had begun feeling weird around Alexys a few days after she had woken up. I couldn't put my finger on it at first, I was too happy.

Then as the days went by, I started to feel the new wants. Every time I touched her, I would want to pull her closer. Every time we kissed, I'd want to go further...

I phased a few meters into the darkness of the tress. I tried my best to think of something trivial so Jacob wouldn't know what had happened.

_What's the deal guys? _I asked the minute I was wolf.

_Where have you been?! _Sam roared at me. I winced.

_Places. _

_Hey Collin, how's Alexys? _Brady's question made my thoughts flicker to a few hours before.

Paul whistled.

_Nice going kid didn't think you had it in you. _I grimaced.

_What's going on? _I ignored the other murmurs of approval around me.

_Jacob got some news from the Cullen's, their having some friends coming over so we should be on guard. They arrive tonight. _I growled.

_They've been told to keep their hunting to a minimal and to steer clear of La Push, but we have to be careful anyway. _

Paul groaned.

_Why do we have to be careful when they won't even bother coming here? _Paul whined.

_Shut up Paul, do as I say. Keep your eyes open and don't let any of them out of your sight._

We all nodded and soon all of the guys' thoughts faded until it was just me and Sam.

_Be careful with her Collin. She seems to be the type who enjoys the thrill. Don't do anything you'll regret. _I nodded then Sam disappeared too. I didn't phase back. If I stayed wolf, I would get back to Emily's that much faster.

**APOV**

I was still trying to beat Rachel at checkers when Sam walked in the back door. The rest of the girls waited expectantly.

"You know why Jake and I are so protective of you right?" I stared at Rachel and waited.

"You know our moms were twins, not identical, but you look so much like mom, and if we ever lost you, it'd be like losing mom twice. So don't be so hard on us if we're a little over protective sometimes," she winked and stood up. I stared at her in shock.

"I'd better go, Paul will be home any second," her eyes glazed over when she said his name.

Rachel waved then walked out the front door.

I sighed and got up. Collin would be back soon too. I wondered where he would go. I considered going back to Jacob's, but one glance out the window told me I didn't want to be outside alone.

I didn't have to wait long before Collin burst into the room too.

He gestured toward the door. I nodded and followed him out.

"Bye guys,"

"Bye Alexys," Emily smiled and shut the door behind me.

"So, did you have fun," Collin smiled and casually grabbed my hand. I smiled back and tried to keep my heart beat even. I was failing miserably.

"It was fun, I played checkers with Rachel," That sounded lame, and I quickly changed the subject. "So, what did Sam want to talk to you guys about?"

Collin winced for some reason I couldn't imagine.

"He's just being over protective again, the Cullen's are having some visitors and he doesn't want anyone leaving the reservation,"

"Oh,"

"Yup," We lapsed into a long silence. "Do you remember Isabella Swan?"

"Bella," I corrected automatically. I'd known her long enough to know that the name Isabella irritated her. "Sure, we were never close, but I remember her, why?"

Collin snorted.

"Haven't you found it strange that you haven't seen her yet?" He paused, "Wait, yes you have," I frowned.

"I have? I think I would have remembered seeing her Collin; she was kinda hard to miss, with all that brunette hair. I used to wonder what lived in it," Collin chuckled.

"Well, she's married now," My eyes widened.

"Married? But she's only a few years older than me!" Collin's eyes narrowed.

"You don't really care how old someone is when they get married, right?" I stared down at the darkened cement.

"No, but still, I barely got to see her," I muttered.

"Well, she's not a Swan anymore, and you're not the only one who hasn't been able to see her lately. Poor Charlie lost his daughter before he got to keep her,"

"I don't get it; I thought Bella came to live with Charlie when she was 17,"

"She did, and got married at 18,"

"One year," I was shocked. Bella didn't seem like the person who would leave Charlie hanging like that.

This guy she married must have been something. I glanced at Collin.

"Yup, and then she was gone. Funny thing is she never really left, she still lives in Forks. Stays with her husbands family, she has a daughter, pretty little girl, I think you've met her too," I racked my brain for all the little girls I'd met. I came up bank.

"I don't know-,"

"Think about it," I did, and was shocked.

"Nessie's Bella's daughter? But Nessie's a-," I gulped and didn't finish my sentence.

"So is her family," Collin's voice was hard. I glanced at him sharply. Why was he telling me this? Why now?

"But Bella, she can't be a-,"

"She is, and trust me, we did everything we could to stop it, but in the end, it was inevitable. Nessie was born, hurting the Cullen's was banned, and Bella lives happily ever after," Collin's teeth snapped together.

"Jacob," I muttered. So if Jacob and Nessie were going to be a _thing, _did that mean one day, I would be related to vampires?

My eyes were wide when I turned back to Collin.

"My life is screwed up," I said solemnly. Collin laughed.

"Now you get it," I shook my head.

"But it can't be that bad, you're a part of it, aren't you," Collin was silent.

"Yeah, but I'm a part of the screwed up part," Collin smiled and winked down at me.

"No," I muttered. "You're the only _un_-screwed-up part I have," I pouted.

"What about Billy, and your dad,"

"Hm, I guess they're okay too. I haven't really seen Billy in a while, and don't even ask about my dad," I scowled into the darkness.

"Okay," We started walking up the dirt path to Billy's. "You know how I said you looked cute when you were mad," Collin sad quickly, stopping.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wrong, your anger is too unimpressive to be attractive, I think I like you better in low light,' my eyes narrowed, "Don't take that the wrong way. It's just that when I know you can't see me, it makes me feel like we belong together, like I'm not taking anything away from you,"

"But you're not," He smile gleamed in the dark.

"It may not seem like it, but trust me, I am," I couldn't compose my expression before Collin walked me to the door.

"No ones home," I muttered when Collin hesitated at the door. He gave me a weary smile.

"I know, I just wasn't sure whether you wanted to be alone with me or not," I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I do, even if I didn't, I know you wouldn't leave me alone anyway,"

"True," Collin walked in slowly.

"You're acting as if you've never been here before," I muttered darkly as I switched on the lights in the living room. Collin's dark chuckle came from behind me.

"More like I don't belong here," he whispered so slow I wasn't sure he had said anything at all.

I whirled around to glare at him, but he was smiling like he hadn't said a word.

I rolled my eyes again.

"You know, that will get irritating after a while,"

"Oh, I know," Collin grinned at me. We were silent. Was it me, or was being with Collin getting more and more awkward.

I stared down at my shoes and waited for him to say something.

"You know if you talked, it wouldn't be so quiet around here," I scowled.

"I know, but there isn't anything to talk about,"

"Hm, what're you planning on doing in September?" I scowled.

"What are _you _going to do?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, depends on whether or not Sam's willing on letting me leave,"

"Leave?"

"Yeah, you know, to go to school, but I doubt it," I pursed my lips. I hadn't thought about school at all. By now, all the deadlines would have been long gone.

"You weren't planning on school were you?" I shook my head.

"Sorta hard when you're running away from vampires," I said playfully.

"One more thing I'm taking away from you,"

"What's with you and the whole 'taking away from you business'?" Collin shrugged again.

"I guess you don't realize how much of your life you're gonna lose and already lost because of me,"

"Not losing anything," I muttered. "Just imagine where I would be right now if it weren't for you,"

"At home, in Hollywood?" I smiled and shook my head.

"I got here before I met you Collin and I would have probably found Jake on my own anyway and ultimately met the Cullen's, including Jasper," Collin's teeth snapped together.

"No, Jake would have kept you away from him. Jake would've kept you away from all of them," I shook my head.

"I would have found them on my own," He scowled.

"You're right, now that I think about it, it seems like I'm helping you not _hurting _you," I crossed my arms. Now that I thought about it, it looked like Collin was letting me win so we wouldn't fight anymore.

"Right," I snapped. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"What do we do know?" I sighed. Collin had a very annoying talent of ruining moments.

"I don't know,"

"Wait, I've got an idea. Stay put for like two minutes, okay?" My eyes narrowed, my lips pursed and I nodded.

Collin smiled, and jogged out of the kitchen.

I tried to wait as patiently as possible in the kitchen for two minutes. When I heard something fall and Collin cursing seconds later, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Collin," I started to panic when he didn't answer. Hopefully he hadn't broken anything valuable. Like the extra wheel for Billy's wheel chair.

I checked every room in the direction Collin had gone in. I even went outside and checked Jake's garage, even though it was unlikely Collin had even considered going out there.

He wasn't there. I trudged back into the house, and went straight for the living room; the only room I hadn't checked yet.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the low light. It took me even less than that to come to the conclusion that Collin had knocked them out.

"Collin," I hissed. I knew he was in there that much was obvious.

"Yes," He was right in front of me. I jumped back a few steps, my hand flying to my heart.

"What're you doing?" Collin smiled in the dim light. I didn't know the lights in this room could do that anyway. I thought they just had the on or off option...

"Well, I'm giving us something to do," I scowled and waited for him to continue. "May I have this dance," my eyes widened again. If I listened really carefully, I could almost hear the rarely used CD player playing one of the CD's that had been under my bed.

I blinked.

"What," I stared at Colin's now outstretched hand.

"You know, since we didn't get to dance at prom, I just thought..." his voice trailed off as my heart beat quickened.

Prom.

"Before you come to wrong conclusions, I only want to do this because it's one of the only things that I can at least try and give back to you," This was about the taking away from you thing again.

I sighed and put my hand in his. If it would make his shut up about it, might as well.

"Thank you," he murmured as he pulled me in closer. I sighed again. It was funny, I had watched so many horror movies with prom themes, and not once had I ever imagined that one of those movies would be one day similar to my prom night.

"What are you thinking about," I focused my attention on the steady rhythm of Collin's feet on the floor. Somehow, my feet had ended up on top of his.

"Prom," I muttered, unable to lie.

"Sorry, I brought it up," Collin whispered.

I smiled.

"I don't remember much anyway, I bet it hurts you more to think about it,"

"Yeah, probably does," Collin continued to sway us back and forth. At some point the music stopped, but he continued moving.

"Um, Collin?"

"I know the songs over," he sighed, then set me onto my feet.

"It's harder because I can't run away from it. Wherever I go, there's something that reminds me of that night," I nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Sorry,"

"No, I was just ... thinking," I frowned. Why couldn't he just leave? Sam wouldn't make him stay here and live in pain, would he?

"What about," Collin took my hand.

"I think we should go talk to Sam, right now," shock crossed Collin's face.

"About what?"

"About us leaving,"

"Leaving," I nodded.

"Let's go," I started to pull him toward the door.

"Hold on a sec, why are we leaving?"

"Cause being here hurts you," I saw the obvious doubt in his eyes, "At least try, for me?"

He sighed.

"Fine," I smiled.

"Come on then," Collin rolled his eyes.

"You don't expect Sam to just know we need to talk to him, you need to call first," I stopped.

"Oh, right," I crossed my arms and waited as Colin backtracked to the phone in the hallway.

"Hey Sam, do you think Alexys and I could talk to you? If you're not busy," Collin paused and then his face fell.

"Yeah, sure, see you later,"

"Well," I couldn't hide the impatience in my voice.

"Let's go," I grinned and skipped out the door.

"Hey," Collin said as he ran up to me. "If we're gonna do this, promise to stay behind me,"

"Why?"

"I can't promise you that everyone can keep their temper, I don't want you to get hurt," my thoughts turned to Emily's scarred face.

I nodded. "Okay,"

Collin smiled wearily.

"Good, let's get this over with,"


	31. Chapter 31

**APOV**

"No,"

My mouth popped open at the same time Collin's teeth snapped together.

"Sam," Collin's voice was tense. Paul and Jared exchanged glances at Sam's side. I examined them, looking for any sign of the anger Collin had warned me about. I saw none, but Sam's eyes were beginning to flash.

"No, you stay here until I say otherwise," Sam began to turn around. When Collin didn't say anything, my anger got the better of me.

"You don't control his life you know, he can do whatever he wants," Sam ignored me, but Paul didn't.

"Coming from you?" he scoffed, "that's rich," My eyes widened and flickered to Collin who had seized up.

"What is he talking about," I muttered. Collin didn't answer. My anger flared.

"Well Miss Collin-Does-Whatever-I-Want, why don't you ask him what he _really_ wants to do with is life." Sam and Jared had stopped walking. Sam was still facing away from us, but now Jared was watching with weary eyes; like he had seen all of Paul's pranks before.

"Collin," Now I turned, wary as the silence from Collin thickened. I hung my head. Paul was right, of course he was. Why hadn't I seen this before? Nobody got what they wanted from one person all the time like I did from Collin.

Someone touched the small of my back, reassuring me.

"Don't listen to him Lex, he enjoys hurting people," I didn't look up. Collin hadn't really denied what Paul had said.

Paul snorted.

"Yeah, I'm not the only one," I gasped. He was right. I _was _hurting Collin. Unconsciously, yes, but I was still hurting him.

I felt like my insides were trying to escape from me, horrified at my selfishness.

"Shut up Paul,"

"Make me," I could hear the smile in Paul's voice. Collin growled and his hand disappeared from my back.

"Paul, Collin; stop it," I looked up at Sam's serine face and scowled.

"You don't even have that much power. If I were a werewolf, _I _would be higher ranked than you,"

"Don't go there," Collin whispered.

Too late.

"Shut up Alexys," I was shocked, naturally. Nobody but family had ever told me to shut up before. This was a first.

"Excuse me," my voice was lost in Collin growl, I wasn't even sure if Sam heard me.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again. I don't care if you're the Alpha of this pack, you want to speak to her, you speak with respect," this all came out in a growl.

"Hey now, _you _need to respect your leader," Paul slid into an attacking crouch, already shaking.

"Respect my leader my-," All three of them froze at the same time. At first I thought it was some wolf thing that they had all felt, and then I felt it too.

Another presence was coming, a _larger _presence.

Jacob came from behind Sam and Jared. Quil and Seth were at his sides with Leah and Embry behind them.

"Sorry, I think I just heard someone telling my cousin to shut up?" Paul cursed under his breath and turned to face Jake.

"Hey Jake, just having a little talk," My voice shook with unconnected fear. "Right," Jacob turned to Sam. "Don't talk to her like that Sam, I know she pisses the hell out of you, but you need to have some respect for my family," Jacob turned to me and smirked. "As for you two, go home, we'll talk later. Collin, if you _really _want to leave," Jacob shrugged, "go right ahead, no one's," a glance at Sam, "stopping you." Collin nodded and grabbed my arm.

"Right, thanks," He pulled me away before I could say anything. Collin walked in silence, his grip on my arm only getting tighter.

"Collin," I whimpered when the pain was becoming unbearable. He grimaced at me and let go of my arm.

"Sorry," He didn't look at me. He only kept walking.

"Collin," I said again, stopping. Collin stopped too. He looked hesitantly at me then glanced in the direction of the road.

He sighed and walked back toward me slowly.

"What is it," I bit my lip. Collin was mad, and he had every reason to be. I had been using him ever since I'd arrived here.

"I'm sorry,"

"What for," Collin's voice was strained.

"For..." I waved my hand at him. "For using you I guess," Collin almost smiled.

"I like being used by you," My skin heated up and I shook my head.

"No, you don't, I'm sorry, and I'll really try not to use you anymore." Collin scoffed.

"Like that's gonna happen," He stopped and smiled at me. "I have to get you home, let's go," I didn't move. "What now," Collin sounded exasperated.

"I'm a hideous person," Collin rolled his eyes.

"I already forgave you right? Sam and Jake will come around..." his voice trailed off. "That's not what you mean," I didn't answer. Collin cupped my chin in his hand and tilted my head up. "Now that you mention it," I dropped my eyes again as Collin leaned forward. "I think," his words trembled against my skin as his lips ran along my jaw. "You're very, very," His lips stopped right over my ear. I trembled and felt his teeth against my ear lobe as he grinned.

Collin pulled me closer to him and my heart picked up in double time. If Jacob was still where we left him, he would be able to hear everything that was going on...

"Sexy," I shuddered and practically melted in Collin's arms.

"You're a horrible liar," I muttered.

"Hm, am I," Collin's lips were still at my ear, but now they were making their descent back down my jaw line.

"Yes, you are," But my voice trembled as Collin stopped at the corner of my mouth.

"You know, if you wanted me to say you're pretty, you could have just asked," he kissed me and pulled away.

"That depends, what will you say if I did?" I worked to keep my heart beat even, it wasn't working.

Collin smiled.

"I would say that not only did I think you were pretty, I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world," he smiled and took my hand.

"I'll go with not asking you," he chuckled and started walking toward the road.

"Jake's gonna give me hell for that," My eyes widened.

"For what?"

"For almost giving you a heart attack," Collin shrugged.

Well, crap, not only did Jacob hear all that, he was going to talk about it too.

"That's gonna be awkward," Collin shrugged.

"Probably, you wanna get there faster? Jacob's probably waiting," I groaned. He had probably run off before Collin finished, which meant he hadn't heard the worse of the situation, but still...

"Better to get it over with," I muttered.

"You're hilarious, one of the many things I love about you," Collin chuckled again as he slung me onto his back.

"Sure I am," Collin didn't answer. He concentrated on his running a little more than I thought necessary.

Jacob was waiting when Collin set me down by the back door. I sighed and opened it. Jacob grimaced at me then looked down.

Seeing the look on Jacob's face, Collin turned back to catch the door before it shut.

"Wait, I want to talk to you too,"

"But I've got a mom at home to tell me about these things," Collin's voice sounded whiny.

"Yeah, but why would she? For all she knows, you don't even have a girlfriend anymore," I blinked twice; once to clear my head, again to wrap it around what was going on.

Jacob was going to give me the Talk.

"Oh no, Jacob, please don't," Jacob shrugged and looked at the ground.

"Hey, I don't want to do it either, but apparently it's necessary," Jacob grimaced at Collin.

"But Jacob, I've already had the talk with my mom and dad, on several occasions too," I prayed that Jacob would take the hint and just drop the entire subject.

Jacob grimaced.

"Fine, but if I think I have to, I will bring it up again," I nodded, grateful that I wouldn't have to live with an awkward moment for the rest of life.

Jacob grunted then stalked out the door.

The minute I heard it shut, I turned on Collin.

"You knew," I accused him. He shrugged, but I could see the smile he was trying to hide. "You jerk!"

"Hey, I didn't want to stop him..." his voice trailed off, and the smile made a quick appearance before Collin controlled himself again.

"You could have at least warned me so I could've come up with a better excuse!" I ground my teeth together to keep from yelling even more.

"Sorry," he murmured.

I didn't answer.

Collin sighed.

"What do I have to do?"

"Promise that next time, you'll warn me," Collin scowled.

"How about I promise that there won't be a next time," I started, but Collin interrupted. "I saw Jacob's face before you did, I don't want him to rip my head off," he smirked.

My eyes narrowed. What had Jacob gotten me into now?

"I don't get it," I muttered. Maybe if I acted dumb...

"I won't ever put you through anything that falls under the context of the Talk,"

"Why," I whimpered. Collin smiled and then turned away.

"Because I don't want to go so far that'll you'll get hurt," I was about to ask what he meant, but it didn't really look like he felt like talking. He sauntered over to the couch and switched on the TV, relaxing there.

I barred my teeth, spun around and stormed out the back door. Jacob was probably still out there, waiting for me to come yell at him.

"Jacob Black," I hissed into the darkness.

Someone sighed.

"Took you long enough, let's get this over with," My eyes narrowed at his slowly emerging shape.

"You know Jake, I was planning to go easy on you Rach after she told me about the whole protective thing, but this is going too far," Jacob shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe to you it is, but just think about it. How would I feel if your mom ended being a grandmother under Billy's watch?" I was glad for the dark; Jacob wouldn't be able to see my hands balling into fists.

"You know he would never let it go that far," I whispered, not trusting my voice.

Jacob scoffed.

"Yeah, but he'll do whatever you want him too, am I right, or am I right?" I scowled and Jake smiled.

"But he wouldn't" I persisted, concentrate don protecting Collin.

"How do you know," Some part of my brain told me that my hands had begun shaking.

"That's a stupid question Jacob, I would know because I know him. He's a part of me now," My eyes narrowed into slits at Jacob's smirk.

I shook my head then started to panic when I couldn't stop.

"Hey, calm down Lex, deep breaths," Jacob's smirk turned into a frown of concern.

"What's going on," Collin's voice came from behind me. He had obviously been listening.

I fell to my knees, they were shaking so bad, they couldn't hold me up anymore. My nails dug into the ground.

"Jacob, what's wrong," Collin's voice shook, but maybe that was just me.

"I don't know," Yeah, it was me. Jake's voice was shaking too. _Everything _was shaking.

"How do we stop this, she can't..." Collin didn't finish his sentence, he didn't need to.

A flash of heat shot down my spine and made me curve into an even tighter ball. I barred my teeth, oxygen coming in short gasps.

What was going on here?

My body seemed to convulse inward, but it also seemed to be getting bigger at the same time.

I didn't need to look up to see Jacob and Collin's horror, I could feel it.

Three things seemed to happen at once.

First, my breathing was normal again. Second, my body seemed to unfold. And third, I was very suddenly more than six feet tall.


	32. Chapter 32

**CPOV**

I stared in horror as my new perspective on life unfolded right in front of me. It was sort of weird, watching Alexys phase. All this time I had been promising myself that she would never actually see any of us go through the process, and here she was, experiencing it first hand.

I had to smile at the irony of it all, but a quick glance at Jacob told me smiling wasn't such a good idea.

Jacob was even more freaked out than I was. He had been trying to keep his family away from this. When I had imprinted on his cousin, he had thought it was the worse that could happen, and now she was even more a part of our pack.

We were all silent, the only sounds were our breathing and even that was hushed.

"Alexys," I asked hesitantly. Of course it was her; I had just watched her change. Even if I hadn't, it wouldn't have been hard to identify her.

Just like the rest of us, her fur matched her personality or spirit or whatever. It was light gray, almost white with random brown patches. Her ears, front paws and muzzle were brown too. Her fur was extremely long.

Alexys opened her mouth then snapped it shut again, jumping at the loud sound it made.

Alexys whimpered instead and bowed her head.

"Of course, I should have seen this coming. I guess you got tired of everyone else taking care of you, so you decided to start taking care of yourself," Jacob muttered to himself while walking back into the house. "I'm going to go call Leah, do not move," Jake glared at Alexys before slamming the door.

Alexys lay down on the grass before looking up at me questioningly.

"So she can try and get you to phase back," I snorted, "Finally, Leah's useful for something,"

Alexys only stared at me.

"Wait, one second," I glanced at the house then ran into the trees. I doubted I would be able to hear Alexys. Since there were two packs now, she would have to pick one before anyone's mind was linked to hers. I phased as quickly as I could, I didn't bother with my clothes.

I walked back to her slowly, thinking every reassuring thought. At first, I didn't hear anything, but then, as I was about to give up, I heard the quietest voice.

_Alexys? _Her eyes widened at me.

_Yeah, wow, this is weird. I can hear your thoughts! Hey is that how it usually looks when you guys phase? _I blinked.

_Yeah, I guess so. Are you okay? _She shrugged and looked at the ground.

_I'm fine. _Alexys' mind went blank. The only thing I could see was me. Different pictures of me too. Memories, diary entries, etc...

I smiled. So this was what Alexys was thinking about whenever she got silent. Nice to know all those quiet thoughts were about me, and not some other guy.

Alexys' thoughts suddenly changed direction, becoming embarrassed and a little angry.

_I keep forgetting you know what's going on inside my head now. _She sighed. I grinned, exposing my teeth to the bitingly cold air. Alexys stared at me in astonishment. I snapped my mouth shut, I had probably freaked her out, with all those sharp teeth...

But Alexys' thoughts weren't where I thought they were. She thought my teeth were pretty, _beautiful _even.

I grimaced.

_You have a twisted head. _

_If by twisted, you mean twisted around you, then yes. _Now Alexys grinned, probably to see how I would react. I kept my thoughts carefully under control, not expressing my desire in anyway.

Alexys scowled.

Jacob came out again, a little relief showing on his face.

"Leah said she'll be here as fast as she can, she doesn't believe there's another girl wolf," Jacob glared at me. "I'm guessing you know what's going on in her head," I nodded, Alexys looked away.

"Naturally," He glanced behind him. "Leah's actually on time, that's a first," Leah ran up behind Jacob, her eyes gradually widening in shock.

"Oh my gosh, you weren't lying," Leah smiled. "Well then, you guys should leave us ladies alone," My eyes narrowed, but I got up and took a step away from Alexys. She whimpered and stared up at me.

_I know, I wouldn't want to be left alone with Leah either, but I doubt Jake would let me be here when you phased back anyway. _Alexys' thoughts turned embarrassed again as my words sunk in.

_Oh, okay. Well, I'll come find you when I'm human again. _I smiled.

"Hurry it up Collin," Jacob had already disappeared, and Leah was waiting impatiently for me to leave.

_See you later Lex. _I let Leah lead her into the trees before I phased back.

**APOV**

I followed silently, if only Leah would lead the same way. All the way she never stopped talking. She told me how happy she was that I was a wolf too, no longer would she be the only female in the pack.

I had never rolled my eyes so many times in my life.

Leah stopped walking after about five minutes. She stopped and turned, the stupid smile still plastered to her face.

"Okay, going wolf is the easy part," she told me sternly, her smile disappearing. "Phasing back is the hard part," Leah frowned in concentration.

I sighed. This might take a while.

"Okay, first of all, go to your happy place. Don't think about anything that upsets you, in fact imagine pushing the person you hate most off a cliff," I ducked my head to hide my grin, and then I shut my eyes, blocking Leah out of my head.

First I imagined waving goodbye to Leah as she traveled to Italy to follow her life long dream of becoming an actress. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

Second, I imagined pushing Jared off a cliff. I stood there, triumphantly, on my imaginary cliff. I didn't actually start to feel calm until warm arms wrapped around me. I sighed; of course I would imagine Collin. My happy place was with him. If he was there, that place would become my new oasis.

"Good job Alexys," Leah's quiet murmur of approval made my eyes snap open. I was human again, naturally. I had actually liked being a wolf, only a little.

I took the sweat shirt Leah was holding out to me then stared in disbelief at the booty shorts she rummaged out of her back pack.

"They're way easier to carry around than pants," She shrugged and I pulled them on. I sighed. I stared at my toes miserably.

"Flip-flops work best, way cheaper than buy new sneakers all the time," She paused, than scowled, "but then again, I don't think buying new shoes everyday would be an issue for you," I smiled, this was the Leah we all knew and somewhat loved.

"Come on," I scrambled after Leah, being careful so I wouldn't step on anything sharp.

I failed miserably on our way back to Jacob's. The bottoms of my feet were dirty and cut in a lot of places.

Leah smiled at Jacob when he opened the door.

"Well boss, my work here is done, the rest is up to you," Leah smiled at me before walking back into the trees.

I didn't look at Jacob. I walked past him into the house and then to my room. I locked the door, but I knew I would have to face Jake sooner or later.

I quickly changed out of the sweatshirt Leah had given me into something cooler. It was unusually hot today. I kept the short shorts on though; I would get a kick out of Collin's expression.

"Okay Jacob, get it out of your system," I waited for Jacob to yell at me, but he didn't. Instead he put his hands on my shoulders and stared at me, trying to see something that wasn't there.

"You're skin is burning up," he whispered, horrified. No wonder it was so hot, it wasn't the _weather, _it was _me. _

"Jacob," I placed my hand against his cheek, and sure enough, it felt perfectly normal. "I'm sorry," I dropped my hand and my eyes.

"Not your fault," Jacob scowled and dropped his hands too. "Doesn't matter anyways, as long as you're happy," He smiled.

"Jacob,"

"No, I'm just wondering how we'll keep this away from Billy and Aunt Clarke," Jacob shook his head.

"Might as well just tell Billy," I muttered.

"Maybe, Collin's waiting out front," I nodded. I felt like I was abandoning him. Jacob looked so scared, he hadn't even been this upset when I had started going out with Collin.

I bit my lip and walked out the front door. Collin grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the house.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and buried my face in his chest. Just like Jacob, his skin didn't seem hot anymore.

"Jacob's so upset," I muttered, tears streaming down my face and soaking into his T-shirt.

"He has every reason to be, this shouldn't have happened," I squeezed my eyes shut. Something had suddenly occurred to me, something that really made this whole situation even more confusing.

"Collin, can werewolves imprint on each other?"

"I don't know," Collin sounded like he was in pain.

"You already thought of that, didn't you?"

"I was thinking about it until you walked out the front door," he told me quietly.

"What happens to us Collin?"

"I still love you Alexys, even if we didn't imprint on each other, all these years with you has taught me to love you, no random person can break that,"

"What about Leah and Sam? Weren't they in love before Emily showed up?" My voice went up one octave as I considered the fact that Collin might not be my soul mate.

"Yeah, but Leah wasn't a wolf yet, we might be different," It sounded like Collin was reassuring himself more than he was me.

"Neither was I," Collin went silent.

"We're still different," he muttered defensively. "I still have that pull that I had before you changed," Once again, Collin was trying to console himself.

But I had to admit, now that he mentioned it, I was beginning to feel a pull to him, even though I was already as close to Collin as I dared go.

"Maybe,"

"We have to tell Sam," Collin tried to pull me away, but I stood my ground, stopping him. I was shocked for a few seconds, never had I imagined that I would be able to stop Collin from taking me wherever, and here I was doing just that.

I smiled.

"This is going to be fun," I took one step forward then stopped again. Collin sighed. "I heard something in your thoughts that...confused me,"

"What did you hear?"

"You said I had to pick a pack, or you thought it I guess,"

"Oh," Collin scrutinized me for one minute. He looked me over, pausing even so slightly on the shorts. "Deal with that later," he muttered; looking away, he sounded distracted.

I shrugged.

"Okay, we can go now,"

"Are you sure?" I smiled and nodded.

It looked like Sam was waiting for us when we arrived at his front door about ten minutes later.

"Leah told me," he said serenely, letting us in.

"What do I do," I didn't really pay attention to what Collin was saying. I was watching Emily run around the house. Would someone like her steal my place by Collin's side?

I clutched Collin's hand tighter. He looked down at me, but didn't smile.

"I doubt that there's someone else for either of you, if there was you would have found them already," I tried to comfort myself with Sam's logic, but I couldn't help but find all the flaws in it.

"I hope so; I don't want either of us to go through what Leah..." Collin's voice trailed off.

"I know," Sam whispered back, his voice lowering as Emily came closer.

"Alexys, what happened to your feet," I glanced down in surprise. My bloody feet had left a puddle on the floor, but when I looked underneath them, the cuts had healed miraculously, leaving pink, pulsing scars behind.

"I, uh, cut them in Jake's yard," I muttered.

"No turning back now," Collin muttered, staring at the scars just as I was. I knew about the abnormal healing, of course I did. But experiencing it first hand was sort of creepy.

"Oh well, be more careful next time, I don't want to have you immobile for days," Emily smiled. I had only been a part of the pack for half an hour, and Emily was already treating me as one of her own.

"Right, I will, don't worry about it Em," She smiled then hustled into the kitchen.

I continued to stare at my feet, ignoring both Sam and Collin's stares.

"Has she picked a pack yet?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"No, but I'm pretty sure she'll go with Jacob," I scowled.

"I want to stay with you," I whispered defiantly. They wouldn't choose for me, they didn't know what I wanted.

"Yeah, but you want to stay with Jake too," Collin lowered his voice to a whisper too; trying to soothe me with his words. I had to admit, it worked to some extent, but I couldn't shake the feeling of being given the slip.

"I want to stay with you more," the stubbornness in my voice was unmistakable. Either Collin would give in, as he usually did, or Sam would cut the crap and make me choose.

"Sam is there anyway," Collin sighed down at me, "I could join Jacob?" I looked up. Sam grimaced.

"You could, but I guess that also means taking Brady with you," Collin shook his head, his eyes going hard.

"I don't control Brady, he has his own life, he can make his own decisions," Sam sighed.

"Okay, but you'll have to talk to Jacob,"

"Yeah," Collin shut his eyes. I knew exactly what he imagining, him trying to explain himself to Jacob. I couldn't see Jacob actually listening to him. I saw Jacob interrupting Collin, turning to me, and finally starting the yelling.

Sam snorted.

"Your life," He glanced at me, rolled his eyes once, and then got up. "I guess she can protect you now though. Jacob would think twice before mauling his cousin," Sam smiled. I stared at him wide eyed, Collin tugged on my arm.

I got up slowly, and started to back toward the door. For some reason, I suddenly felt unsafe at Sam's house.

I was out the door before Collin was; I was halfway down the street before Collin caught up to me.

He grabbed me around the waist, pulling me to a stop.

"What's the hurry," Collin pulled me to the side of the street, into the darkness.

"Just want to get it over with," Collin continued to lead me more and more into the dark. My new eyes adjusted well, I could see almost everything; everything but Collin, who was still clinging to me from behind.

He chuckled darkly into my ear.

"You're not going to talk to Jacob, I am," I stopped.

"What do you mean," Collin let go of me slowly, and then quickly grabbed my hand.

"I want you to stay here," he whispered, leaning down toward me. I stopped breathing. "Just for ten minutes so I can explain to Jacob, I don't want him thinking it's your fault," Collin chuckled again, "even though it is," I only stared at him blankly. "Alexys?"

I blinked.

"Okay," I looked down, away from Collin's gaze. Sam was right about one thing, Collin and I had imprinted on each other. What no one had expected was that with both of us imprinted, the feelings would be double.

I looked down and waited for Collin to leave, but I could still feel him there with me.

I lifted my head hesitantly.

"I'll be right back," Collin whispered before pressing his lips to mine. I stopped breathing again, and I started to feel dizzy.

I pulled away before Collin did, still feeling light-headed.

"Okay," I said again, forcing myself to breathe.

Collin let go of me and started to back away.

"I love you," he pointed out, his arms trembling.

I nodded, a slight smile pulling up the corner of my mouth. Collin grinned than disappeared.

It had bee a long time since Collin had ever made me pass out. Today I was reliving memories.

I leaned against a tree, so Collin wouldn't find me crumpled on the floor when he came back.

I sighed happily, this new imprinting thing might have been a hassle, but I was beginning to like it better than when I was human.

I shook my head. I was human; I just wasn't _full _human anymore.

I sighed again; this one was more frustrated than happy. Here I was thinking of myself as non-human. How long had I even been a werewolf? Less than an hour?

I down against the tree. This whole werewolf business was confusing. Since I was a part of a pack, did that mean I had to fight vampires too?

I got up quickly, already half phasing. I ran in the same direction as Collin, forgetting my promise along the way.


	33. Chapter 33

**APOV**

I stopped the minute I heard Jacob's voice. I couldn't see either Jacob or Collin, and I couldn't hear Collin's thoughts, so that meant they were both human.

"Why would you want to join us _now_?" Jacob's voice was quiet, muted. He wasn't angry yet. Collin had obviously lied.

"Sam is just, really getting on my nerves right now, and I think it'll be easier to just ignore him from now on," I could just _feel _Collin shrugging.

"Where's Alexys," Jacob completely ignored Collins' story, it didn't sound like he bought it.

"Not sure, Sam said something, and she ran off,"

"Ran off where?" The panic in Jacob's voice made me cringe. They still thought of me as a baby. Something they had to protect, I was still fragile to them.

"She'll be fine, if she doesn't show up here in the next minute I'll go out and find her myself," Collin knew I was there, of course he did. He knew me better than anyone, maybe even more than Jacob did.

"Right, like I don't know she's already here," I winced, but stayed where I was.

"She can't be,"

"What do you really want Collin,"

"I want to join your pack," Collin's voice was hard.

"Why, and I want the truth,"

"I am telling you the truth," Collin's tone softened and his words slurred together.

"Uh huh, Alexys," I stiffened, "get out here," I waited a few seconds before I stepped slowly from the protective darkness of the trees.

"So you can talk Alexys," Collin whispered to me. I rolled my eyes and stopped beside him, I wouldn't talk if I didn't want too.

"Is he telling the truth," Jacob asked me. I shrugged.

Technically, this wasn't lying. Maybe Sam was starting to tick Collin off, and I just didn't know about it.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Did you pick a pack yet," I barely paused before I answered. Collin froze beside me though.

I shrugged again.

Once again, not a lie, I was beginning to think that maybe Sam was a better choice for a leader. He wouldn't take advantage of his power over me as I was sure Jake would.

"You're no help you know," I grinned.

"Can I please join your pack now?" Now Jacob grinned at Collin.

"Once you give me a reason why,"

Collin grimaced.

"I just want to be there, just in case, you're ... busy,"

"You don't think I can protect my own cousin?" Here was the anger I was waiting for.

Collin backtracked immediately.

"I didn't say that, I just think that you might have your hands full with the rest of the pack; there won't be anyone to help her,"

"You want to watch my cousin," I frowned. I knew exactly where Jake was going with this.

"Sure, I guess you could say that," That did it.

I could see Jacob fighting a smile as Collin fell right into his trap.

"Is that all you see in her? Something to look at?" Collin's eyes widened and he started to back away.

"No, what?" Collin stared at me, confused. I stood in front of him, if Jacob wanted Collin; he'd have to get through me first.

Jacob exploded and glared down at me. I concentrate on not fleeing, and tried not to think of how scared I was.

_Out of the way, your boyfriends gonna get it. _I growled in response. Jake growled back.

I really didn't feel like fighting my cousin, but if I had to, I would.

_Gotta get through me first. _Jacob snarled.

He took a few steps beck, and I braced myself for impact. Nothing happened.

_Like I'd actually fight you, that's not even close to being fair. _Jacob soared over me, blocking the dim light of the sun for a few seconds.

I saw Collin turn, phase, and then book it into the trees all through Jacob's eyes. I was still too shocked to turn around.

By the time I did, Jacob and Collin were both long gone.

_Thanks for trying to help, but I can handle myself. _I grimaced when I realized Collin's thought was meant for me.

_It's my fault. _I thought, already following Jake's scent. _I wanna help you. _I heard Jacob laugh.

He was still chasing Collin, and I had to admit, Collin was doing a great job of avoiding him.

_I've got this. _Collin was reassuring me, my pace slowed.

_Lex, you're never one to give up, come help him; he's running out of gas. _Jacob thought about what he was seeing. Collin was slowing down, and Jake was catching up.

I pushed my legs faster; I wasn't used to the speed or strength yet.

I caught up to Jacob sooner than I'd anticipated, I almost ran into him.

I saw Collin a little ways ahead, and my heart beat quickened.

If I had caught up to Jacob this quickly, Jacob could catch up to Collin in no time...

I gritted my teeth and jumped over Jacob. I would either land in front of him, or on him. Either way, I would be stopping him from getting closer to Collin.

My nails dug into the dirt as I spun around to face Jacob, my teeth barred.

_Calm down Alexys, you don't want to hurt him. _Collin was slipping into a defensive crouch behind me, readying himself if I needed his help.

I growled, but Collin was right, I would be pretty upset if I killed Jacob.

_Kill me? You're not that good Lex. _I snarled and lunged. I didn't even know what I was doing, but as I pierced the air, I felt a natural, fighting, instinct taking over.

My lip pulled back over my teeth and I snarled again, truly angry.

Jacob couldn't anticipate what I was going to do, because _I _wasn't even sure of what I was doing.

I smashed Jacob into a nearby tree, being very careful not to bite his head off.

_Leave him alone Jacob. He can do whatever he wants. _Jacob's eyes narrowed.

_Fine, whatever, you're part of the pack now. You can get off now Alexys. _I felt the ring of authority in both Jacob's line of acceptance, and in the order he gave me.

I smiled and hopped off of him. Jake shook out his fur, glared at both of us and walked off.

_You'd better be home before sunrise Lex. _

_Don't worry about it big brother. _I could feel the shock in Jacob's thoughts, but it was true. He had become like a big bother to me.

_Sure, sure. _

I sighed when Jacob's thoughts slowly faded out of awareness. I didn't want to have to deal with Collin.

_Deal with me? _I bit my lip.

_Yeah, aren't you ... mad? _I waited for him to answer. I was still staring in the direction Jake had gone in, not facing Collin.

_Why would I be mad?_

_I just fought your fight, any other guy would be all "I don't need a girl to fight for me." You should be going all macho on me. _I waited for it to happen. For Collin to get mad, yell, and then go hide under a rock.

Collin laughed.

_Hide under a rock? Why would I do that? No one will make fun of me, they'll be too afraid of you to do that. _I smiled.

Collin turned around so I could phase to human. He wanted to talk to me, to hear my voice.

I phased immediately, wanting to hear Collin's voice too. To make sure he wasn't lying, his voice always gave away when he was.

I waited impatiently for Collin to phase too.

"You know, I don't think any of the guys will mess with me now," Collin wrapped his arm lightly around my waist.

"Why not?"

"Now that my girlfriends, my body guard..." I grimaced.

"That was a one time thing; he was going to hurt you! It won't happen again, I promise," Collin chuckled.

"No, you look pretty hot when you're like that. You know, when you get protective and mad, I like it," My skin heated up, and I stared at the ground. "I should probably get you home, I don't really feel like being chased by Jacob again tonight," I smiled, still looking down.

Collin walked beside me, his arm still wrapped securely around my waist. I leaned into him; I was kind of tired from almost beating up my cousin.

Collin chuckled into my hair while stroking my cheek with his free hand.

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

I walked slowly, and Collin matched my pace easily. He obviously wanted what I did, to savor the moment before Jake tried to separate us.

"I'm feeling kinda...tired," Collin stopped. I stared up at him blankly. Tired? Collin sat down, pulling me with him.

We both lay back in the grass for about two minutes before I snapped up again.

Collin groaned. I shushed him quickly.

It sounded like there was some poor injured animal limping somewhere on my left.

Collin sat up after I did his whole body alert now. I rolled my eyes and got up, to show him there was no danger.

I crept quietly through the bushes. Collin didn't take up on what I was doing and crushed every, branch, bug, and leaf in his path. I turned to glare at him.

He shrugged.

I took a deep breath before peeking out of the leaves.

I ran out immediately after I saw what it was. I heard Collin mutter to himself before he followed.

"Oh no, Jake, are you okay," I quickly ducked under Jacob's arm, supporting him.

Jacob grimaced, and tried to shove away from me. I gripped his arm tighter.

"I'm fine," Jacob clenched his jaw and tried walking again. I held him in place.

"What happened, did I do this to you?" I was horrified. Of course I had! I was a horrible person, how could I hurt family?

"I'm fine," Jacob repeated. Collin ducked under Jacob's other arm.

"Stop being stubborn and tell her what's wrong," Collin muttered, earning himself a glare on Jacob's behalf.

"My foot's just..." I dropped down quickly to examine his injury before he finished his sentence.

"Jake, I-I," I stopped; I didn't know what was wrong with it. It looked ... wrong.

I looked up to see Collin grimacing, and Jake smiling slightly.

"Doesn't look very much like a foot does it," I shook my head solemnly.

Jacob shrugged as I slowly got up again.

"We have to get you home, maybe Billy..." Jacob scoffed.

"Even if Billy was home, what would he do? Take me to see a doctor," I bit my lip I was I dragged my feet to match Jake's slow pace.

He was right.

"I'm fine, or at least I will be once I get some rest, in about an hour I'll be up and running again," Jacob forced a smile.

I stared straight ahead, not meeting Jacob's eyes.

We continued to limp toward Billy's. I truly hoped Billy was home, even though he wouldn't be able to help very much, Jake might need his father there.

The lights were on when we showed up at Billy's, but something was off. The yard smelled weird, _sweet. _

I stopped, unsure of myself. I hadn't smelled anything like this before, and with my new heightened senses, this fact alarmed me.

"Even the newbies know when they're here," I glanced at Collin quickly; he wrinkled his nose, and winked at me. I frowned at the distance between the back door and where we stood.

Even with Jacob injured, we should be able to cross it in a few seconds. Hopefully it wouldn't be enough time for whoever _they _were to get at us.

"Wait," Jacob tugged me back as I began to take my first step. Both he and Collin had the same expression. Both their eyes were narrowed and glaring at the house, their noses wrinkled and lips pursed.

I frowned again. Was there something I was missing here?

"I know who it is," Collin nodded as Jacob said this, like he knew who it was too.

"It's a Cullen, not sure which one though..." Collin's voice trailed off and his eyes wandered to meet mine.

The look of concentration disappeared immediately. He mimicked my obvious look of confusion for a while before he smiled.

"Don't worry; it's only a vampire," My eyes widened.

Only a vampire, I hadn't seen a vampire since I was a defenseless human. Well, maybe not completely defenseless, I had Jacob and Collin, but still. This would be the first time seeing one when I could defend myself.

Jacob laughed suddenly.

"Better get ready Collin, they've come to make peace," Now Collin and I both stared at Jacob wide eyed.

Then I understood.

Billy rolled out into the yard first. He was followed first by Bella Cullen then Alice Cullen, and then finally, Jasper.

I cringed back immediately.

All the memories of pain, insecurity, and fear for both my life, Collin's life, and my family's lives flooded into my head the minute I saw him.

"No, leave us alone," I muttered quietly. I wanted to back away, but Jacob held me in place.

I stayed still, even when Jacob decided to limp over to Billy's side.

Billy frowned, but didn't say anything. Jake coming home injured was obviously something he was used to.

Collin stood in front of me.

"Collin, let me explain," I peeked around Collin to see Bella step forward, her arms spread out in front of her.

Collin and I both waited silently.

"We came to apologize, for everything. I didn't think it would be very comfortable to bring the whole family, so we came alone," Bella waited for us to say something.

I tried to step around Collin so I could see better, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me halfway behind him.

"Apologize for what,"

"For bringing stress and pain into your family, I'm sorry to Alexys especially, for putting her in the hospital," Bella looked down, truly ashamed.

I wanted to tell her it was okay, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a joke.

"I know that Collin may not forgive us for that one, it's kind of unforgivable," Collin snorted. I barley paid attention.

Alice's voice also brought back memories. She had almost become my friend that is until she'd tried to kill Collin.

"Got that right psychic," At one point in my life, I could see the future too, only in dreams though.

Did I still have that power, or did my change take that away from me?

"We're sorry anyway," Alice snapped, and then she smiled like a child caught doing something bad.

"Whatever," Collin squeezed my hand.

"Alice, Bella, I think I should do this myself," I shuddered at the sound of Jasper's voice.

I felt like running, and I doubted Collin would stop me.

Collin stared down at me, and I could see my fearful face mirrored in his dark brown eyes.

"I'm right here," Collin whispered to me, squeezing my hand again. I nodded and tried to suppress my fear.

Apparently, that wasn't necessary because in a span of a few seconds, all my fear was gone. I wasn't worrying anymore, I wasn't afraid of Jasper.

I knew something was wrong, every cell in my body was telling me to run, to flee in fright, but my brain wouldn't listen.

"Jasper, that' hardly fair," Alice scolded him, watching my expression change.

"She's right," Bella murmured to herself, still looking down.

Very suddenly, I was afraid again; even more afraid than before now that I had gone through that whole experience of losing control over my own feelings.

"Thanks Bella," Collin muttered reluctantly.

Bella? What had she done?

"Least I could do, and please, tell Alexys sorry on behalf of Edward, Nessie and myself,"

Collin snorted and pulled me to his side, pressing me against his rib cage protectively.

"Why don't you tell her yourself," Collin nodded down toward me.

I watched as all three pairs of golden eyes widened in amazement.

"Alice, how couldn't you have seen this," Bella whispered.

"I just assumed her future disappeared because she would be spending her whole life with werewolves, I never thought..." Alice shook her head at me like it was my fault I had eluded her into thinking I was still human.

Bella and Jasper both sighed.

"I'm very sorry Alexys, and I hope that you have the heart to forgive us," Bella looked so sincere, so upset.

"Of course I forgive you," I muttered, to Collin's disapproval.

"They shouldn't be able to get off that easy," He whispered to me. "Do you know how much you put her through? She had to hide from her family, she hasn't seen her father in years," I winced.

"They couldn't have known that Collin," Billy said, speaking for the first time.

"They should've considered the fact that maybe; she had other things to deal with _before _they interrupted her life,"

"Collin," I muttered, strangely embarrassed, "its okay,"

"It's sure as hell _not _okay!" I moved away from Collin quickly. His hands were beginning to shake around mine.

"Calm down Collin," Jacob immediately tuned himself to Alpha mode. Collin's shaking slowed a little; it didn't look like he was as angry.

"Could I please finish now," I turned my worried gaze from Collin at the sound of Jasper's voice.

He was staring at me, a mix of remorse and confusion on his face.

"I don't seem to understand you very well Alexys, now that you are no longer fully human, I don't feel the same emotions coming from you. You're happier in this form than you were as a human," I looked down. I had suspected as much.

"That's stupid," Collin snorted, "And impossible," Then he looked at me.

"He has a better understanding of her feelings than you do," Alice's tone sounded familiar.

It was the tone I usually used when defending Collin.

"Oh, I know, but she can't be happier because she changed. That would make no sense."

"Maybe you guys should ask Alexys," I looked up at Billy sharply.

"Alexys, why are you happier," I felt like I was being tested while attached to a lie detector.

I didn't look at Collin as I answered.

"Jasper's right, I am happier, and yes it is because of the change. Collin, can I explain this to you...later?" I looked up pleadingly at Collin.

His eyes were blank, his face unreadable. He didn't answer.

I bit my lip.

"Jasper, do you think you could hurry this up? Edward's about to tell Carlisle and Rose where we are," Alice glanced anxiously around her, her eyes briefly setting on Jasper as she spoke.

"Do you forgive me Alexys?"

I looked at Collins' blank face. He wanted me to say no, that much was obvious.

I looked at Billy, he was nodding slightly. If I forgave Jasper, the feud between the Cullen's and the Quileute's would be over.

Lastly, I looked at Jacob, standing on the foot that wasn't injured.

I had started this whole thing; I had put everyone I loved in pain.

Since I had started it, I would take the chance and end the whole thing.

"I forgive you Jasper," The three Cullen's smiled.

"Thank you," I nodded, and the Cullen's disappeared.

"You did the right thing Lex," I smiled and nodded at Billy. "Now, would you mind explaining what happened to Jacob?"

"Dad," Jacob groaned.

"No, just wanted to know," Billy turned to me.

"I did that, sorry Billy," I looked down.

Billy sighed. "No, it could have been worse," I nodded. Billy rolled himself back toward the house. "Come inside when you feel like healing, okay Jake?"

"Yeah, dad," Jacob turned to me, and smiled. "Thanks for doing that," he glanced at Collin, "I know how much that decisions gonna cost you," Jacob hobbled into the house after Billy.

Once the door closed, Collin seemed to come back to life.

"Why'd you do that," he asked, his tone still mirroring the recent blankness.

"So you guys wouldn't have to fight anymore," I muttered.

"That makes no sense,"

I sighed.

"Can I explain later?"

"No, you have to explain now," I grimaced.

"Later," I said again.

"Alexys," I smiled.

"I promise to tell you later,"

Collin sighed in defeat.

"Fine,"

I kissed him, then left my arms around his neck when I pulled away.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know,"


	34. Chapter 34

**APOV**

"It's later," I frowned at Collin. He waited.

"Okay? It's later so what?"

"Tell me why you did what you did," he muttered once he realized I had no idea what he was talking about.

I blinked, then sighed.

I was sitting on Collin's kitchen counter. It was probably around two in the morning, Collin and I were trying to be quiet; James was sleeping upstairs.

"I forgave Jasper, because I had too,"

"No, you didn't," I scowled.

"Can I finish, please?" Collin smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'll let you finish, but just so I won't have to say this later, you're wrong," Collin smiled.

"Collin, I don't know how to explain this, but it just felt like the right thing to do,"

"The right thing to do?" Collin's eyebrows rose in shock. "He almost killed you!" I didn't shrink back from Collin when he started to tremble, I didn't have too.

"Collin," I put my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me. "Not now,"

"Yeah, you're right, not now," Collin shuddered and the shaking stopped.

I kissed his nose and smiled.

"Good, now can I try and explain this? And bear with me; I doubt I'll find the right words,"

"Go ahead," I took a deep breath, readying myself for what I was about to say, when someone knocked on the door.

Collin grimaced at me.

"You'd better not have planned this," I shook my head, and watched him drag his feet to the door.

Even though I hadn't planned it, I couldn't help but smile at the perfect timing of the unexpected visitor. It wasn't like I didn't want to talk to Collin, but I was scared for his reaction at what I had to say.

"Hey Collin!"

Seth? Wasn't he on some retreat in Seattle?

"Seth? Back already?"

"Yeah, I went to go see Jake first, you know, to get any new pack news. He told me to come here," I rolled my eyes. Typical Jacob, if you want news, go straight to the source.

"Oh. Well, nothing big really happened. We're not fighting with Cullen's anymore, so..."

"Great, now I don't have to go behind the pack's back to see Edward," The whole house was silent as Seth's words slipped out. "Whoops,"

"Naw, it's cool. I won't say anything,"

"Thanks," Seth paused, "Is that it? Jacob seemed a little pissed off. You'd think ending a feud between mortal enemies would be something to be happy about," Once again, the house was silent.

"Well..."

"There's something else," Seth finished for Collin. I held my breath. I'd forgotten about this. Seth was the only person in the pack who hadn't been around when I'd changed.

He didn't know.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad, really..."

"It has to be, Jake was really mad. I've never seen him like that... Well there was that thing with Bella, and when you imprinted on his cou-" Seth's voice cut off with a growl, and then he stumbled back a few steps.

"What's with you?"

"You didn't, you know; _do _anything to her did you? I mean you're not gonna make Jake an uncle or anythi-"

Collin and I choked on air at the same time.

"No, what? No, of course not, I would never do that! I'm not stupid, Jacob would kill me..."

"Sorry, I just can't see anything else that would make Jake act that way,"

"Yeah, well, no one saw _this _coming," I scowled in the general direction of Collin's voice.

"What happened? She's here isn't she?" There was pause. "Thought so, you keep looking toward the kitchen. If you won't tell me, I bet Alexys will," I held my breath again as Seth approached the kitchen door.

"Wait," Seth paused when Collin spoke, and I was safe ... for the moment. "Don't act too surprised okay? She's more upset about what happened than she lets on," Collin had tried to lower his voice, but they were so close, I could hear every word.

I bit my lip, frowning. Of course Collin saw right through me, but if he knew, why was he always acting so open minded? He treated me as if I was still ... human.

"Don't worry Collin," Seth's voice was cheerful as he pushed the kitchen door open.

I stared for a while, before I smiled shyly at Seth. It was impossible to resist his contagious grin.

"Hey Alexys," I waved, I didn't trust my voice, and waking up James didn't seem like such a good idea at the moment.

"You don't seem so different to me, a little taller maybe..." He stopped and narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't I get a hug?" I grinned now, it was impossible to be in a bad mood when Seth was in the room.

I hopped off the counter, and into Seth's outstretched arms. He was like a big brother, except he was much easier to deal with than Jacob was.

"Oh, now I get what's going on," I pulled away from Seth immediately, realizing the _huge _hint I had just given him.

"Yeah, not exactly how the rest of us found out, but effective enough I guess," I glanced sharply at Collin. He was leaning against the door frame, watching me.

I looked down.

"Well," I looked up at Seth expectantly. He smiled. "Welcome to the pack, but I guess I'm a little late, I'll have to do something to make up for it," I smiled. Thank God Seth was fast to accept the bizarre things that happened around here.

"Really? You're not mad?" Collin didn't seem as happy as I was.

Seth shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, none of the rest the pack seems too upset about it, so I guess I might as well accept her too. She was already a part of the family anyway," I was speechless.

Jacob, Collin, and the rest of the guys were always telling me how sweet, nice, and down to earth Seth was, but I'd always thought they were over exaggerating, now I wasn't so sure.

"Right, okay then," Collin's voice had a certain edge to it, it was like he was waiting for Seth to leave.

"I guess I'll go now," Seth said, smiling. He was probably thinking the same thing I was.

"See you later Seth," I tried my best to hide Collin's bad attitude, but I doubted my kind remark would be enough.

"Yup," then the door shut behind Seth, and he was gone.

"Well, why'd you do that?" I demanded once I was sure Seth was gone.

"Sshh,"

"Don't you sshh me!"

"Quiet!" I shut my mouth. "James is getting up," I grimaced. So that's why he had chased Seth out.

"What now? Are we gonna run from your brother?" I played with the idea in my head. Where would we go?

Maybe to that church in Vegas Collin had mentioned months ago.

Collin smiled.

"Maybe,"

Collin and I stood in the kitchen quietly for a few seconds, before he was very suddenly moving.

He turned off the lights before grabbing my hand and pulling behind the fridge.

I rolled my eyes.

"I know your brother's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but-" Collin put his finger to my lips.

"Quiet," he insisted in a whisper. My eyes narrowed, but I obliged to his request.

The kitchen door swung open. Someone groaned, and walked into the door frame.

I bit my tongue to keep from giggling. Maybe I was wrong, at that moment, James didn't seem so bright.

"Oh shit! My nose... needs some eggs," There was a pause in James' conversation with himself as he stumbled over to the fridge.

He swung the fridge door open, almost hitting me in the nose. Collin pulled me back just in time.

"Maybe some milk, and cheese, lots and lots of cheese," James slammed the fridge door shut, and dragged his feet back upstairs.

The second I heard his bedroom door close, I burst out laughing.

Collin smiled, and then glanced wearily toward the door.

"Be right back," he said suddenly. I stopped laughing.

"What's wrong," I placed my hand against Collin's cheek and tried to read the reason behind the panic in his eyes.

He smiled again, and opened the door.

"My idiot brother's lactose intolerant," I dropped my hand immediately, another wave of laughter threatening to over power me.

Collin slid out the door before I could say anything though. He was back in a few minutes, holding the milk and cheese.

The eggs were all cracked in his hair.

I scoffed and took the milk and cheese from Collin. I placed them on the counter behind me, and picked up a tea towel.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. I pursed my lips immediately to keep from laughing, and tried to slide the egg yolks out of his hair.

"Yeah, James ambushed me with the eggs when I grabbed the cheese," I bit my lip.

"Oh, did he eat any of it?"

"Nope, got there just in time," I smiled.

"That's good," I muttered, concentrating on his hair. The yolks weren't cooperating with me, and the more I pulled the more spread out the eggs became.

"How's it going," Collin asked, smiling apologetically.

I grimaced.

"Not so good, it won't come out," Collin sighed.

"Right, guess I'm gonna have to wash it out," I smiled.

"People say egg yolks are good for the hair," Collin sighed again and absently ran his hand through his soaked hair.

I grimaced the same time he did.

"Gross, I'm getting this out right now," I laughed.

"I'll help," I silently followed Collin to the bathroom, trying not to laugh.

"Where's the shampoo?" Collin questioned himself.

I watched quietly from the door. It was funny watching him move around the too small bathroom. "Found it!" he called triumphantly, looking up to grin at me.

"Good job, but that's only step one,"

"Yeah," Collin stared silently at the shampoo bottle he clutched with both hands. I stared silently at him with wonder. "Could I ...?"

I nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind me. I leaned against the wall there, and waited.

"So, are you gonna tell me now?" The water started running, but Collin's voice was still clear.

"Tell you what?" I was distracted by all the things I could hear now. The water from the bathroom, the humming of the fridge, James snoring upstairs...

"Why you forgave Jasper like that. You know without giving him a slap on the wrist or whatever," I smiled.

"I guess, but before I do," Collin groaned, "I just wanted to let you know that I am a super selfish person,"

"Trust me, I know that," I grinned.

"Then you won't give me hell for what I'm about to tell you,"

"Okay," Collin sounded hesitant. I bit my lip.

"I didn't want my family to suffer anymore," I stated.

"Your family? Your parents don't even know about us..."

"Not them," I muttered, "Billy and Jacob, Sam and Emily, the pack... you."

"Oh," I nodded even though Collin couldn't see me. We didn't say anything else, so I stared at the wall in front of me.

The water suddenly turned off, making my head snap up.

Collin emerged in the same cut off shorts; his T-shirt was in a crumpled heap on the floor. Collin's hair was sticking up in random clumps. I smiled at that.

"So, you weren't thinking of yourself at all?" He asked. I reluctantly pried my eyes off his chest to stare into his eyes.

"No, I guess I wasn't," Collin snorted then headed back toward the kitchen.

"That's stupid," he paused, "and very non-selfish," I shrugged.

"Well it kinda is, I didn't really make my decision until I figured out what my choice would mean for you,"

"How is that selfish?" He questioned, turning to look at me. My eyes wandered, and I lost my train of thought.

"If telling Jasper to screw off was the best choice for you, I would have said it, even if that meant trouble for the rest of my family." I said in a flat voice, my mind not really where it should be.

"Why didn't you tell him that?" Collin burst out after a short silence. I flinched.

"Because, I know what's best for you. How long until you lose an arm trying to protect me, and yourself too. It wouldn't work Collin," Collin scowled and turned away from you.

"I would have made it work," he muttered defensively.

"Of course," I pouted. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"I'm sorry," Collin said suddenly.

My pout deepened.

"For what?" I looked up when Collin didn't answer.

"Well, if I say sorry now, it'll save me a fight with you later," I frowned.

"I hate you," Collin looked shocked so I quickly continued, "for being so freakin' forgivable," He grinned.

"Well, I _love _you for forgiving me so easily," Collin wrapped his arms around me. I sighed.

"Well, I just love you for being you," I paused then smiled, "beat that,"

"I don't think I can," he whispered. "You know," Collin said cheerfully, "when you started talking about family, it got me thinking..." I groaned and pulled away.

"Oh, please, no, no, no, no, no," Collin smiled.

"You don't even know what I want to say," he protested. I grimaced.

"I can guess,"

"Hear me out," I crossed my arms and waited. "I don't think it's fair that you've met my mom and I haven't met your parents officially yet," I opened my mouth to tell him that technically, I hadn't met his parents either, but he beat me to it. "My dad doesn't count, he's not a part of my life anymore, but your dad is still a part of yours," I scowled at his logic.

"What're you getting at?"

"I want to meet your parents,"

"You've already met my mom," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but isn't your father's blessing more important than your mom's?" he stopped to think for a while then he continued in a low voice. "Besides, the two times I met your mom weren't under the best conditions," That brought me up short. He was right, of course.

The first time had been after I'd skipped three weeks of school, had a falling out with my mom, and Collin had shown up soaking wet and half naked.

The second time had been at the hospital...

"Okay, I see your point, but it won't be easy getting them here. I can't just call," Collin smiled mischievously.

"Who said they had to come here?"

"No," I turned and headed to the back door.

"Oh, come on. I bet your mom would send the money," I shook my head.

"No Collin,"

"Why not," my hand rested on the doorknob for a while before I answered.

"Cause I don't want to go back, and anyway, going back with a guy would be..." I stopped and shook my head again. I opened the door.

"That would be bad, with the paparazzi and stuff, I kinda forgot about them," I shrugged.

"Not your fault," I muttered.

"At least think about it," Collin called as I went down the steps. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and turned around. Why was Collin so desperate for me to see my parents? "Come on, please?" I stared at him, wondering. His hair was still sticking up, and his eyes were huge, begging me.

He looked so young and innocent. I sighed, giving in.

"I'll think about it," I whispered.

"Yes," Collin grinned. I had to smile back.

"I didn't say yes," I warned.

"Not yet you didn't," He loped toward me. He hugged me. "Get home safely, and tell Billy you're going to California, okay?" I snorted and kissed him.

"I can do the first part," He smiled and let me go.


	35. Note From Author Teaser !

I feel bad that this chapter ( like most of my others ) is taking so long to write. So, I've decided to give you a sort of 'teaser' for Chapter 35.

**I am not done with this chapter**, but the following is a part of Chapter 35.

" "Jacob Black, long time no see, you're not avoiding me are you?" No answer, James continued anyway.

"Well, nice of you to finally come over and straighten my brother out. He's been looking at your cousin pretty weirdly lately," I tensed. James laughed like he knew I was out there listening.

Jacob growled. I opened the door.

"Jake," He turned to glare at me. I took a deep breath.

"Alexys, you just made this a whole lot more interesting," James grinned at me. I scowled back.

"Jacob, what's wrong," I ignored James' piercing gaze.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong,_" I winced. "He's gone to far, _that's _what's wrong," Jacob jabbed a shaky finger at Collin. I watched his hand tremble for a second before answering.

"First of all, I think you need to calm down Jakey," Jacob sneered. "Second of all, you're taking this way too seriously. I don't know what you think Collin was thinking," I paused to make sure my sentence made sense then I shrugged and hoped he would understand. "But, I bet you're wrong,"

"If I'm wrong, then why does he want to meet them, huh?" I didn't say anything, "I guess he didn't tell you then," I bit my lip. Of course Jake was right, he was _always _right.

"Well then Jake, what was he thinking?" Jacob snorted, his eyes returning to Collin.

Collin stood perfectly still, his face blank, waiting for what Jake would say.

"You think you could keep your thoughts a secret? I know everything that goes on in your head buddy, no secrets from me," Collin winced. I hissed. Jacob had obviously seen something in Collin's head; which meant Collin was keeping something from me. **"**

**- 01**


	36. Chapter 35

**APOV**

I didn't _purposely _tell Jake about Collin wanting to meet my parents. I mean, it wasn't my fault he happened to be out there when I was going home. I wasn't trying to get Collin in trouble.

Though I was still confused as to why Collin would be in trouble in the first place. Jacob had obviously seen something different in Collin's request than I had.

He had turned immediately to Collin's place. I followed still trying to figure out what was going on. It was when Jake was two feet from Collin's doorstep that I realized I could have just looked through his head for the answer...

It was too late by then of course. Jake had already phased back and stormed through the door.

I phased too, and winced when I heard James wake up.

I slowly walked up the steps, Jake wasn't yelling yet, which was usually a good sign. Unless he'd taken to violence first.

The first voice I heard wasn't one I was expecting. My hand froze around the doorknob as I listened in.

"Jacob Black, long time no see, you're not avoiding me are you?" No answer, James continued anyway.

"Well, nice of you to finally come over and straighten my brother out. He's been looking at your cousin pretty weirdly lately," I tensed. James laughed like he knew I was out there listening.

Jacob growled. I opened the door.

"Jake," He turned to glare at me. I took a deep breath.

"Alexys, you just made this a whole lot more interesting," James grinned at me. I scowled back.

"Jacob, what's wrong," I ignored James' piercing gaze.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong,_" I winced. "He's gone to far, _that's _what's wrong," Jacob jabbed a shaky finger at Collin. I watched his hand tremble for a second before answering.

"First of all, I think you need to calm down Jakey," Jacob sneered. "Second of all, you're taking this way too seriously. I don't know what you think Collin was thinking," I paused to make sure my sentence made sense then I shrugged and hoped he would understand. "But, I bet you're wrong,"

"If I'm wrong, then why does he want to meet them, huh?" I didn't say anything, "I guess he didn't tell you then," I bit my lip. Of course Jake was right, he was _always _right.

"Well then Jake, what was he thinking?" Jacob snorted, his eyes returning to Collin.

Collin stood perfectly still, his face blank, waiting for what Jake would say.

"You think you could keep your thoughts a secret? I know everything that goes on in your head buddy, no secrets from me," Collin winced. I hissed. Jacob had obviously seen something in Collin's head; which meant Collin was keeping something from me.

"Did you have a nice conversation with Mrs. Clarke, Collin? Did you get back on her good side before you popped the question," My eyes widened.

Why would Collin be speaking to my mom? Especially of his own accord too... And what question?

Collin glanced at me then James, and finally back at Jacob.

"Could we talk about this somewhere else?" he said quietly. James probably couldn't hear him, but I could.

"No, no you can't. Time to air your dirty laundry Collin, I'm waiting," I said, sneering. If Collin was talking to my mother, this was obviously about me. I'd never seen Jacob as angry about anything other then my safety either.

Collin sighed.

"I don't have anything to hide, it was just supposed to be a secret," Collin didn't look at me as he said this. He didn't look at anyone.

"Don't you think she's a little young? Age wise and wolf wise?" Jacob and Collin's conversation was beginning to make less and less sense.

Too young for _what_?

Only one thing came to mind, but if this was about what I was I thinking it was about, then Collin would have already lost a limb.

Besides, Collin didn't seem like the type of person that would do - _that _before marriage...

My mind and throat clogged up at the word.

_Marriage? _ This was what Jake was freaking out about? Of course, I was freaking out too, it made sense.

Jake was right, I was too young to even _think _about...

"Collin," I said softly my voice cracking. He looked at me, and my expression must have said it all, because his face fell immediately.

Jacob turned too, and smirked.

"Told you so," I ignored my cousin and focused on Collin. He looked so ... _heartbroken. _But I couldn't get married because I felt guilty...Collin would understand that, right?

"Collin," I said again, taking a step forward.

"This isn't gonna be like those chick flicks, is it? You're not gonna run into his arms and profess your love for him, are you?" My eyes narrowed as I turned to glare at James.

"Why don't you go have some eggs James," He looked at me like I was crazy for a few seconds, before realization brightened his eyes.

He grimaced, turned and stomped up the stairs like the stubborn ten year old he was.

I took a deep breath and turned back to Collin.

He was staring at me, his eyes full of pain, and rejection.

"I-" I paused to frown at him, "I don't think I'm ready for that Collin. I just can't..." I frowned again, and looked down.

"It's okay, I wasn't really..._that _serious or anything, I guess I was rushing..." Collin's sentence led into an awkward silence.

"Collin," I looked up again, he was looking down. "I'm not saying I don't want to..._marry _you, but not right now, maybe in a few years, when I'm more prepared. When I know what I want to do with my life," Collin looked up sharply, so I backtracked. "I mean I _know _I want to spend my life with you, obviously, but I don't want to become one of those house mom types," I glanced quickly at Jacob, who was in the living room, smirking at Collin's school photos.

I moved closer to Collin, just in case.

He took me into his arms once I was close enough. He was still bare-chested, which made my head more than a little dizzy.

"I want to learn how to control my anger," I whispered, "I want to get a job, have a _career_," Collin sighed.

"I had a feeling it was something like that," I smiled.

"I love you, but I don't think I'd make a good wife, not yet,"

"I understand," he pulled away from me, he seemed a little happier. He smiled mischievously, "Well, at least I can look forward to coming home to you everyday...one day, and don't worry, there's one thing you've already perfected,"

"And what would that be?"

"Welcome home kisses," he murmured. I giggled and got on my toes to kiss him. He put my arms around his neck, and bent over so I wouldn't have to reach so high.

He moaned, and that's when Jacob had had enough.

"Get a room," he muttered, before turning and storming out.

Collin stared at me for a long time after Jake left. I forgot where we were, I forgot James was still upstairs moping. I even sorta forgot Collin had just - indirectly - asked for my hand in marriage.

All I could remember was that I was Collin's, and Collin was mine. I tried not to get _too _happy, because Collin had an annoying tendency to ruin my good moods.

"I was thinking," he started hesitantly. I sighed, here it comes. "Well, remember yesterday? Right before you forgave Jasper?" Collin waited. I nodded, of course I remembered.

"You said you would explain something to me, later," I blinked. Hadn't I already explained to Collin why I had forgiven Jasper?

"No," I said slowly, still thinking.

"About being happier," he reminded, helpfully.

"Oh, that," I muttered.

"Yes, that," I bit my lip. See what I meant about ruining my good moods?

"Well, there are really only three reasons. One, I have an excuse to stay away from my mom for as long as possible,"

"She's not that bad," Collin interrupted. Was that a defensive tone I heard?

My eyes narrowed.

"_Two,_" I continued, ignoring him, "It made controlling my feelings way easier," Collin raised an eyebrow at me. "Wait, it's connected to number three," I stopped.

"Continue," I smiled at Collin's impatient expression.

"Before I became...one of you," I finished my sentence with some difficulty then I turned my eyes away from Collin's, "I was happy to be with you, but sometimes, I was sort of mad that you always had to be so careful around me. You always had to think before you did or said something. I made life for you so complicated, before you did anything, you'd have to think about me first, and I didn't like that. I wanted to find a way to make you and I equal, so you would have to worry less," I took a deep breath.

"I didn't have to think _that _much, besides, I made a lot of mistakes," I shook my head, scowling.

"Exactly, I didn't think it was fair that you went through so much, and then you would beat yourself up when you made the smallest mistake," I shook my head again, frowning this time.

"You're done explaining," Collin reminded me after a short silence.

I continued without complaining.

"Now that I'm a werewolf, you don't have to worry about hurting me, physically at least, because I'm just as indestructible as you are," Collin smirked.

"I'm still stronger than you," I rolled my eyes.

"Nu uh, I know for a fact that you are not stronger than me,"

"Wanna bet?" I felt the muscles in Collin's arms flex around me. I bit my lip, instantly regretting my stubbornness. I didn't answer. "That's what I thought,"

"I'm not giving in,"

Collin grinned. "Didn't think so, arm wrestling match?"

"You're on," He let go of me before taking my hand and pulling me into the living room. Collin pulled the coffee table into the middle of the room. I heard James stomp down the stairs just as I sat down on one side of the table.

James stopped, I looked up and smiled. He scowled, but didn't move.

"Okay, let's say best out of three, just to give you a fair chance," My eyes narrowed at Collin, and I put my elbow on the table, waiting.

He grinned and put his hand in mine.

"One," I barred my teeth. "Two, three!" I gasped slightly when Collin pushed back on my hand. I could have sworn I heard a crack.

Mercifully, I was expecting as much, and I managed to gather my bearings before my hand smashed into the table.

I pushed back, not really expecting much of myself. It surprised me when Collin hand moved back up three inches. We were back where we started, and Collin seemed more surprised than I was.

James scoffed from behind Collin. Collin looked up for a fraction of a second, losing focus.

That was all I needed. I shoved with all my might, and Collin's hand cracked against the wood. My eyes widened in surprise, I hadn't meant to put _that _much force in.

"Shit!" Collin pulled his hand away from mine and cradled it to his chest; James came barreling down the stairs.

"What the hell are you taking," James yelled, standing helplessly behind his brother.

I shook my head and crawled over to Collin. I ignored James when he tried to block my path. I simply went around him, and then stopped a few inches from Collin's face. I could hear James grumbling from behind me, I ignored that too.

"I am so, so sorry Collin," I whispered. Collin looked up, his face contorted in pain. He was trying to be a man by hiding his pain from me. I pouted. "Let me see," he shook his head. "Collin," He sighed and put his injured hand in mine. It didn't _look_ hurt, but Collinlooked like he was in _real_ pain.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, _sorry_," I apologized for every finger I unclenched. With each finger, Collin would wince; for every other finger, he'd let out a low hiss. His pinkie finger actually made him _cry _(well not cry, cry, but I did catch a tear rolling down his cheek before he quickly swiped it away)which naturally made me even more worried.

"It'll be fine in an hour, just give it some time," Collin's voice was low, and cracked at least twice. I frowned, my eyes welling with tears.

"I was so stupid, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, you didn't mean too," Colin used his good hand to wipe the tears that I hadn't even noticed were streaking down my face.

"Why in the hell are you comforting her," James seemed more exasperated than angry at his brothers' actions.

"Go away," James grumbled some more, but eventually left the room.

"Sorry," I said again.

"Don't be sorry, I'm fine now, see," Collin wriggled his fingers, and only managed to wince once. I smiled slightly.

"I'm still sorry,"

Collin groaned, and rolled away from me so he was now under the table. Both my eyebrows rose, and my mouth popped open in shock.

"Stop being sorry already," I wasn't really sure how to approach the situation. Here I was apologizing for something I did, while my fully grown boyfriend hid under his mother's coffee table telling me I didn't have to be sorry.

I decided to stop apologizing, maybe then he would come out.

"Collin," I called softly. I couldn't shake the feeling of dealing with a five year old. "Collin," I said again - more sternly this time - when he didn't move.

"Yes," He peered up at me then grinned at my flustered expression. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"What are you doing?" He shrugged. "Okay then," I got up, pretending to brush myself off.

"Where're you going," I glanced back at him, still under the table, but starting to edge away from it.

"I'm going to go find your brother, and ask him if this is your usual behavior when I'm not around," I shook my head.

"You're always around," Collin reminded me. I paused, and smiled. "Please don't get my brother," Collin had obviously decided to leave his coffee table fortress, his arms were wrapped around my waist from behind. I sighed.

"Looks like your hand's feeling better," I accused. Collin laughed, and spun me around so I was facing him.

"I told you I would be fine, you need to stop worrying so much," I bit my lip. "Come on, I don't get into trouble that much," I looked up skeptically. Collin backtracked. "Well, maybe, but not enough that you have to give yourself a heart attack every time I break something," I pouted.

"I can't help but worry, and anyway, I have no choice, you're always so careless with your own safety,"

"Hey, that's only cause I'm kinda busy looking after you," He snapped, an automatic reaction by the look on his face.

I took a step back, more shocked by Collin's tone, than his words.

"I can take care of myself," I snapped back. Collin and I stood- half in the hallway, half in the living room- glaring at each other. I saw James emerge from the kitchen in my peripheral vision, clutching two bags of chips, and a 2L bottle of Root Beer. James paused outside the kitchen door; he glanced from his brother's angry glare to my furious gaze, before backing back into the kitchen.

My lips twitched, fighting a smile.

"What," Collin's voice was still angry, but his eyes were lit up with curiosity. My eyes narrowed, I was still mad at him, but James' quick departure had lessened my anger.

"Your brother is hiding in the kitchen trying to avoid a fight," I whispered, half apologizing, half telling him what was going on.

"I see," The anger drained from Collin's voice, and face, so I felt that I was forgiven.

"Should we tell him to come out of hiding, or...?" Collin seemed to think for a while, and then he very deliberately put his hand in mine and walked us out the door.

"He should figure it out soon enough, but just to make sure," Collin paused, and turned. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and threw them against the front window with enough force to make the glass shudder violently.

I stared, wide eyed, at the shivering glass.

"Don't worry, it won't break, but listen," I turned away from the window and listen like Collin told be too. I could hear James using every single profanity he knew - multiple times - in the kitchen.

It was pretty entertaining, if the words weren't directed at you.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Yup, he won't be out of there for a while," Collin looked at me, his half smile wreaking havoc on my heart. "You'll get used to him one day," he assured me. I wrinkled my nose. I wasn't really sure I _wanted_ to get used to him. Looking at Collin's hopeful face made me think twice though, I guess I could give James a second chance...maybe.

"Now what?"

"Now, I get you home," I tried to protest, I didn't want to go home. Jacob would be waiting to say I told you so over, and over again.

Collin shook his head, smiling. "Jake's already on my case, better to get you home early, right?" I frowned. He was right.

"Fine,"

"You don't want to go home," Collin stated, grinning now.

"No," I decided to tell the truth. Collin could probably see the reluctance in my eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know how hard it is to leave my hotness behind," He winked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to take me home or not?" Collin laughed, and swept me up in his arms.

"Okay, let's go," I struggled, trying to loosen his grip, so I could get down.

"Do you really want Jake to see you carrying me like this?" Collin pulled me tighter to his chest before leaning down his face was less than an inch from mine.

"Sure," Collin smiled. "I'll just tell him I'm practicing,"


	37. Chapter 36

**APOV**

I was just about to sit down for dinner, when Jake decided to finally speak to me.

"So, you've been home a lot lately," My eyes narrowed.

"Yes, and you've been neglecting Billy a lot lately," Jacob winced.

"He can take care of himself," I snorted and sat down. Ever since I had returned, Jacob had been on my case. At first, he wouldn't shut up, repeating 'I told you so' every chance he got. I guess he must have gotten tired of me yelling at him, because he had stopped talking to me altogether after only one day.

And now, for some weird reason, my annoying cousin was talking to me again for the first time in three weeks.

"So, what's the deal?" I put my fork down and glared at Jacob, who was now devouring seconds...

"What do you mean," He asked, with his mouth full too.

"I mean," I started leaning away from him, if he was going to keep stuffing his face, I was going to try and avoid the flying food as much as possible. "Why are you talking to me again? You're not just trying to soften me up so you can say 'I told you so' again, are you?" Jacob snorted, which made bits of food fling out his mouth...and nose.

I grimaced, and shoved my chair further away from the table. I would have fled already, but Jacob hadn't told me why he was talking yet.

"No, I actually have to ask you something," I waited. Jake was still eating, so that meant it wouldn't be anything too awkward.

"Something like what," I couldn't help but be wary, it was Jacob after all.

"I know you haven't been out of the house, at all, so that probably means you haven't been talking to Collin much either," He put his plate down, he was finished, but he didn't go for thirds.

Now I was beginning to panic.

"No, no I haven't, why?"

"Well, there's this, retreat sort of thing that the pack goes on every year, you know, to bond and stuff. We haven't actually gone on one in years, but Sam thinks it's necessary with all the new members," I frowned. I thought I was the only new member?

"Collin, Seth, and Leah haven't gone on one yet either," Jacob explained, seeing my look of confusion.

"Okay and what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, we usually bring our imprintees with us ...sometimes, and Collin was supposed to ask you, so obviously, he hasn't,"

"So, like, what? Are _you _asking me?" Jacob laughed.

"Nope, just wanted you to know about it. That way if Collin _doesn't _ask you, it'll be nice fuel for you to dump him," Jacob grinned at me, but I could tell he was serious, something in his eyes told me he really wanted to split Collin and I up.

"Jake, you realize that I would never leave Collin, not again," Jacob got up, taking his plate with him.

He sighed. "I know," Jacob turned away from me, toward the sink, and turned the tap on. "You'd better go see him, I bet he's waiting," Jacob still didn't turn around, even though I was sure he was done washing his _one_ dish.

"Jake," I stopped myself, got up, and pushed in my chair slowly. "See you later,"

I couldn't understand Jacob. I knew that he wanted to protect me, Rachel wanted the exact same thing, but I was beginning to think he was going a bit over board.

I mean Jacob is a smart person, but there are some times, times like these, when I couldn't believe how _dense _he was.

I wasn't sure if Jacob really wanted me to go on this retreat. Now that I thought about it, maybe Jake had mentioned the retreat so I would mention it to Collin. Maybe Jake was hoping Collin didn't want me to go...

I paused a few blocks from Collin's house, turning the idea over in my head. That wouldn't matter, if Collin said no, I wasn't really planning on going to this retreat thing anyway.

A whole weekend with Sam, Paul _and _Leah? I would rather do anything but that.

"Hey James," I startled him, naturally.

"How did you get in here?" I rolled my eyes, stepping on the heels of my shoes to take them off.

"The door's unlocked, is Collin home?"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I shook my head at him, smiling.

"Hey Lex," Collin stopped halfway down the stairs to grin at me. It looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

He caught me looking at his bed head, and his grin quickly turned apologetic.

"Sorry, I had to patrol earlier, James' yelling woke me up," I shrugged, and bounded up the stairs - two at a time - into Collin's outstretched arms.

"You don't apologize, I do, sorry I woke you up," Collin kissed the top of my head.

"Apology accepted, so is there a reason you came? Or did you just feel the need to drive my brother insane,"

I smiled.

"No reason, although I think I've almost got him to go over the edge," James swore behind me, making Collin's eyes narrow.

"Shut it James, not at her, okay?" James snorted. The springs in the couch downstairs creaked as James got up.

"What if I do? What're you gonna do about it, _little brother_," Collin's jaw clenched, and his eyes narrowed further.

"Collin," he glanced down at me for a fraction of a second, before glaring back at his brother. "Not over me," Collin's eyes widened for a second before returning to normal.

"Okay, but when you're gone..." Collin grinned. "Come on, I need to talk to you," Collin led me upstairs. I paused outside his bedroom door; I couldn't help but worry about Collin's dog.

"He's outside," My nose wrinkled.

"Okay," I was still hesitant to follow Collin in though.

I sat down on the edge his bed, the side closest to the door. Collin stretched himself out on the floor directly beneath me.

"So, I was thinking we should go out this weekend," I didn't say anything. "It won't be like a date or anything, there's gonna be other people there, a whole bunch of other people."

"It's not a club is it?" Collin shot up immediately, his face a mask of shock.

"No! Of course not," I smiled, and Collin relaxed, sort of. "I hate it when you do that," I smirked.

"So, if it's not a club," Collin glared at me, "then where _are _we going?" He looked down, and started fidgeting.

"Well, the whole pack is going and all of the imprintees, 'cept Nessie and Claire; they're too young. It's like a camping trip I guess, Sam says it's supposed to help us bond over something other than vampires," I winced.

"So, it's like a retreat type of thing then," Collin nodded, finally looking up at me.

"Exactly, there's a campfire, and stories, we even get to sleep in tents," I laughed. Collin was so excited about the whole trip; it made me happy to see him happy about something other than me for once.

"We all sleep in a giant tent? Wouldn't make more sense to just sleep outside, you know with us being werewolves and all," Collin shrugged.

"Sam said they used to do that, before they started bringing their imprints, they can't sleep on the ground. And no, we don't all sleep in one tent; we share tents in pairs,"

Oh, so that was where this was going.

"Of course, Seth, Leah, Quil, and Jake don't have an imprintee to share with, so they share with each other except for Leah, cause she's a girl and she would hate to have to share with one of us, so she gets her own tent," Collin continued with a series of random mumbles - most of them circulating around how Leah being a girl was an inconvenience - until I covered his mouth with my hand.

"You know, I don't mind sharing a tent with you," Collin's eyes lit up ... or dimmed, I guess it depends on your perspective.

"Really? Cause I just thought, it might be too hard, to be that close..." I shook my head, giggling. I slid off Collin's bed and into his lap.

"I trust you," I whispered, taking my hand off his mouth and placing it on his chest.

"That's good, but you do know, I would never hurt you again, ever," I nodded. "Good, now go home and pack your stuff," I leaned back, surprised by his outburst. Collin smiled, and got up.

He stretched then offered me his hand so I could get up too. I took it, still confused.

"I've got some tents in the basement, bring your stuff here later and we can have a mini camp out before the pack one tomorrow," I smiled.

"Mini camp out,"

"Yeah, we'll sleep in a tent, have s'mores and stuff, but no fires, mom would kill me," I laughed. A fully grown werewolf still afraid of his mother, and for some strange reason, I found that really attractive.

"Mkay, but I don't want to leave you yet," Collin grinned.

"Then you'd better pack your stuff really quick," I hugged him as quickly as I could, before running down the stairs.

The fastest way back home, would be to phase. I sighed. I had to pick today of all days to wear jeans. It would take forever to take them off while running and it would obviously slow me down if I stopped...

_You know what? Screw it. _I phased anyway, wincing at the sound of my jeans ripping. I hadn't really bothered with the sweatshirt ... Jacob wouldn't mind.

_Told you shorts were easier. _I winced again at Leah's mental voice.

_Hey Leah. _She wasn't anywhere near me, but I still felt uneasy. I didn't like having Leah in my head...

_Really? That's a first; usually people don't want _me _in _their _heads. _I slowed down a little. Leah was trying to hide it, but I could see the pain in her thoughts.

_Leah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean... _

_I know, I like you more than the others Lex, and not just because you're the only other girl. It's more because you don't mind having to listen to me, not once have I heard you complain like the others. Thanks for that, it's nice to know someone's actually listening, not enduring. _I had come to a full stop by now, listening to Leah. I knew the guys weren't completely heartless. They _kind of_ understood what Leah was going through, but no one would ever know the full extent of her pain.

At first I was sort of put off by Leah's constant complaining, but once I started _listening _it wasn't so bad. Not once did I ever feel sorry for her, she wouldn't want that. I just wished that I _did _know what she was going through, so I could _help _her instead of just standing by.

I hadn't noticed Leah following my scent, coming to meet me. It sort of surprised me when her head popped out from between the trees.

_Leah, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'm here, right? _Leah smiled.

_I know, but I think its better you don't know what I've gone through. No one deserves to go through this, especially you. You and Collin have something special; I wouldn't want to ruin that by wasting your time... Like I'm doing now, go get your stuff, Collin's waiting. _Leah disappeared again. _See you tomorrow. _Her thoughts faded, and I knew that Leah was gone, human again to endure her pain alone. I tried to shrug it off and continue to Jake's, but Leah was still on my mind.

I stopped about ten feet from the back door, in front of my emergency stash of clothes. On Jacob's advice, I had put them there a few hours from my first phase. Jake was positive I would need them one day, and once again, he was right.

Jacob wasn't home, but Billy was, and it looked like he wanted to say something to me.

"Hey Billy," I smiled. I wasn't sure if Billy did this on purpose, but there was this look he had that made you feel so awkward ... Or like you were in trouble.

"Mhm," I frowned. He was still watching me from the kitchen, but he wasn't saying anything.

Maybe I was wrong, it didn't seem like Billy wanted to talk to me after all.

I was about to shut my bedroom door, when Billy called my name. I groaned inwardly.

Of all the days for anyone to want to talk to me, it had to be the day I was in a hurry.

"Yeah Billy," I peeked out my bedroom door. Maybe I was hearing things; maybe Billy hadn't called me after all.

"Could I talk to you for a while?" I winced. "It'll only take a second," his eyes narrowed, "you look like you're in a hurry," I bit my lip.

"Sure, we could talk," I left my room so I could sit across the table from Billy.

"Jacob told me you decided to join the pack at the retreat tomorrow," For some weird reason, I couldn't bring myself to meet Billy's gaze. I kept my eyes safely on the table as I answered.

"Yes, I haven't really gotten to know the others very well..."

"I understand that, you only know your cousin...and Collin," Speaking of Collin, he had told me to hurry. Leah had also told me to hurry after that, and here I was having a conversation with Billy.

"Yes, um, Billy? You were right before, I sorta am in a hurry," Billy nodded, but he didn't really dismiss me, so I couldn't leave.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful, and to remember who you are. Don't give into peer pressure etcetera," My face heated up. So this was about the tent sharing, was Billy going to give me the Talk too?

"Of course Billy, thanks for the tip," I smiled again, and quickly retreated to my room. Sometimes I wished Billy wasn't in on the whole werewolf business. Life was complicated enough as it was, I didn't need Billy worrying about my sex life...

Collin would be waiting now, anxious even. I tried to rush, but it didn't take me long to realize the only bag appropriate to take to a camping trip that I had was a backpack. I started to deliberate, but one glance at the clock made me shove random clothes into the bag. Once that was done, I rushed into the bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, and my favourite hair brush.

Shoving those in my bag too, I stumbled out the door, barely managing to call a "See you Monday, Billy," over my shoulder in my rush.

Collin was waiting when I finally arrived at his house. He didn't look worried though, he looked lazy if anything. He was stretched out lazily on his front lawn, staring at the night sky.

"Collin,"

"Hey Lex," He sat up immediately, grinning.

"Sorry I took so long,"

"S'okay, I had a little trouble finding the tents, so I needed the extra time," He took my bag, then my hand and led me around the house to the back yard.

There were three tents there, all of them about two feet from each other.

"Okay, which one do you want to try out first?" It would take to long to try them all tonight, is I decided to scout for the tent that had the most potential. The first tent was too small. Stuffing two werewolves in there would be a tight fit... Billy's face and warning flashed in my head, and I crossed Tent #1 off my mental list.

I walked over to the second tent; this one was longer, but not much wider than the first. I was about to cross that one off two, when I caught a glance at the last tent.

"Oh my goodness, Collin, what are you trying to do?" I turned around; Collin was still standing where I'd left him, by Tent #1.

"Do? Nothing, why? Is something wrong?" I shook my head. This was to naïve, even for Collin.

"Like you don't know, tell me Collin, how many people are these tents supposed to be able to hold," Collin glanced at the ground for half a second.

"Well, that one," He pointed at Tent #1, "holds three people," That wasn't very believable. "That one, four people," Tent #2, "And that last one, uh, one, but I thought you might want too..." His voice trailed off. I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or something else.

"How about a four person tent, Collin," Collin shrugged.

"Don't have one, only three people in the family,"

"Oh, well, I guess we can...manage," Collin grinned.

"Okay tent number three it is!" I laughed.

"Uh, no, tent number one," Collin shrugged again, and crawled into the tent. I hesitated; it looked like a tight fit without Collin in there. We would practically be on top of each other...

I scowled, that was probably exactly what Collin wanted. Jacob was going to kill me.

I sighed.

"Okay Collin, move over," I was right it was a tight fit. I barley managed to fit in beside Collin, and even then it was hard to find a comfortable position.

I must have been moving around a lot, because before long, Collin sighed, and picked me up by my shoulders, which was really awkward in such a small space.

"Collin, what're-" Collin laid himself flat on his back while still holding me above him. Once he was comfortable, he laid me in on his chest.

"Better?" I didn't want to answer, because even though I knew this would be putting myself in temptations way, it _was _better.

"Colin..." He sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll let you down ... later," Collin winked, and then let his eyes close.

I sighed, mentally giving up. If he was going to trap me up here, might as well enjoy it. I was sure I wouldn't get a chance like this tomorrow...

I let myself relax, practically melting into Collin's muscles.

It took me a while to leave my fantasy world, and when I did, I realized Collin had fallen asleep.

He really was tired, how long had he been patrolling earlier? Why would Jake and Sam make Collin, and the others, patrol so much in the first place? They were still human beings, they needed sleep too. And why wasn't I allowed to patrol? Sure, I had never actually fought a vampire before, but it was instinct, right? It couldn't be _too _hard...

I was still watching Collin sleep, when I first heard the howling.

Sam, he couldn't be calling for Collin already, could he?

I scowled, and crawled out of the tent as carefully as I could. Mercifully, Collin didn't wake up. He must have been really tired, because in my haste, I got the tent zipper stuck, and I had to basically rip it out. Collin wouldn't be too happy about it, but once he realized we'd have to use one of the smaller tents, he'd be fine.

Once I was out of the ruined tent, I tiptoed across the yard. The lights in Collin's house were on. That meant that either Trace was home, or James had forgotten to turn them off before falling asleep.

I left my clothes near my bag, which I hid in the trees, and phased.

_Alexis? Where's Collin? _Sam sounded more surprised than angry, but he would be pissed off soon enough.

_Asleep. _I felt the shock in Sam's thoughts.

_Well, go wake him up, I need him out here. _Sam still sounded surprised, mostly because his howling hadn't woken Collin up.

_He needs sleep Sam, let his rest. _I hadn't noticed them before, but now I could hear Paul and Jared's thoughts in my head.

Both of them were surprised that I was defying Sam. Paul thought it was hilarious.

_Alexis, I don't have time for this, go wake Collin. Now. _It felt as if the ground had shaken beneath me. The ring of the order was evident in Sam's thoughts. I may not have been a part of his pack, but in that moment it was obvious he was at a higher rank than I was.

Instincts told me to turn around and wake Collin up, but common sense told me that I didn't need to listen to Sam. I had Alpha blood somewhere in me; I just had to find it.

_He needs to sleep Sam. You can find someone else to run around for you. _ I couldn't believe it; I was actually disobeying orders, and _giving _orders to the Alpha. I was losing it.

I knew this wasn't going to work. Sam would either yell at me, or tell on me.

_Fine then, _you _take Collin's shift. _Sam sounded exasperated. It was obvious he wasn't used to dealing with rebellious werewolves. One look in his thought told me otherwise though.

I reminded him of Jacob before Jake had started his own pack; when Jacob had left, to protect Bella, despite Sam's orders.

Sam didn't want to have to deal with that again.

He meant to punish me, by making me take Collin's shift. But, strangely enough, I was happy to do it. Finally, I'd be able to fulfill my duties as a La Push werewolf, as a _Protector_.


	38. Chapter 37

**CPOV**

You know that feeling you get when something's wrong? Well, that's the exact type of feeling that woke me up.

Alexys was gone, and the tent was ripped. I automatically thought the worse. How long had I been asleep? How long had Alexys been gone?

Why did it take me so long to realize she was gone!

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" I was trying to hurry, so that ultimately meant the destruction of the tent.

That was James' favourite one too, but I would have to worry about later.

It was dark out, which meant it was late too. Where could Lex have gone at this time?

Then again, it probably hadn't been this late when she had left...

"Why did I have to fall asleep!" I was mad at myself...and wasting time. I had to start looking for Alexys, knowing her she could've...

I shuddered, and tried to look for a place to look. I refused to start in the forest. Maybe if I skipped looking there, I would find her somewhere else.

While I was scanning, I noticed Alexys bag wasn't where I left it. It was resting against a nearby tree; the clothes she had been wearing were folded neatly beside the backpack.

I sighed.

Of course she was in the trees and as a wolf too. What else should I have expected?

Well, at least I could find some comfort in her being a wolf. It would much easier finding her when I could read her thoughts.

Before I went after her, I decided I had other priorities to attend to. None were as important as Alexys, not even close. But they were important enough to get me in trouble.

I turned around, I was about to walk back too, but then I realized the lights were on.

That meant that James was asleep, or mom was home. Either way, it gave me an excuse not to check on my brother.

I was hesitant to phase. Yeah, I wanted to find Lex as soon as possible, but something told me Sam was waiting for me out there.

_Collin. _I was right. Sam was yelling at me almost immediately after I phased. I wasn't really listening though; I was more focused on trying to find Alexys' thoughts.

I couldn't hear them.

Panic washed over me immediately. My whole being went limp as I realized that she wasn't there.

_...and Alexys had to take your shift because you- and I quote, 'needed to rest'. Collin not only is that irresponsible, but it's-. _

_Alexys did what? _Some part of me told me I was still talking to the Alpha, the other part said who the hell cared.

_She went patrolling, had to send her home cause she was overworking herself, being Jacob's relative, it makes sense, but that's besides the point. Where were you, and why did you let her go off alone? _

Now I _really_ wasn't listening. I was flying through the trees, following her scent.

Through my desperation, I still couldn't help but feel proud of Alexys, working hard enough to get sent home by Sam of all people; that took dedication.

~MRS*SC~

**APOV**

I was happy, in a tired sort of way. My first patrol had gone so well. Other than the fact that Sam had sent me home, of course, said I was too tired to think straight.

I, on the other hand, felt perfectly fine. I had found my way back to my clothes without any problems.

I changed, and decided to look for Collin, to check if he was still asleep.

The tent I remembered him sleeping in was in a crumpled heap, Collin was not there.

The lights were still on; maybe Collin had gone in, to check on James. Although I really doubted that, I checked anyway.

The back door was unlocked, as usual, but I didn't seen Collin's shoes there. Trace's weren't there either. I frowned.

The house was quiet, so I decided to wander. Maybe James was still asleep somewhere. Trace wasn't home, and Collin didn't seem to be there either.

I wandered into the living room, bored. Every single light on the first floor was on, which gave me a sort of lonely feeling in all the silence...

I was staring unseeingly at the piano, when the front door burst open.

I whirled around, immediately alert. The alarm hadn't gone off though, so that meant this person had used a key.

That thought made me relax a little, this person couldn't be too dangerous, if they had a key.

There was a loud crash, like a bottle breaking, someone swore, then laughed hysterically. The person burped, loudly, and lumbered into my line of sight.

He seemed to tripping over his feet, his arms swinging at his sides. It took him a while to focus on me, and when he did, his face stretched into a wide smile.

It was James, a drunk James to be exact. No one told me James drank. It would have been nice to know, especially in a situation like this.

"Alexys-_hic- _thoughtyouwereouttherewith -_hic- _Collin," His words slurred together, making it hard to understand him.

"Yes," I didn't trust myself to say anything else. I had read about things like this before.

The poor defenseless girl, cornered and scared, and the drunk, heavily built man, poised to pounce. These situations usually ended badly, except I wasn't exactly defenseless.

"James, I think you're drunk, you should," I swallowed before continuing, "go to bed,"

James laughed, and took one step toward me, making me shrink closer to the piano. He laughed again, but stopped due to an onslaught of hiccups. When that ended, he grinned at me, and took another step closer.

"Only if you. Come with me," He was trying to hit on me. It only made me sick.

"No," I was stronger than he was, a werewolf, a descendant of one the last tribal leaders. I could defend myself.

James stared at me for a while, his eyes sliding up and down my body. He licked his lips, and I instantly regretted wearing short shorts.

"C'mon," My eyes narrowed. This was just getting stupid, it sounded like he was begging me to sleep with him.

"No,"

That's when his temper flared. He barreled towards me. I was too frightened to move, I froze, and braced myself.

He pushed me down onto the piano chair, and his hands grabbed my wrists, pinning me down.

His palms were sweaty, and unbelievingly warm. I could smell the alcohol when breathed. There was a lot.

I was panic stricken, what was I supposed to do? Fear wouldn't let me break his hold.

Once he was sure I wouldn't move, his hands slid down thighs, around them and up, gripping my back. He pulled me up, pressing me against him.

"Too good for -_hic- _Collin," James slid his hands beneath shirt, pulling it up.

That's when I started crying.

"Please, no, please," I could barely talk, and James was probably too drunk to understand me anyway.

He was must have understood that I was begging though, because he laughed, and released my shirt. Only to unbutton my shorts.

Now I was desperate, I tried to fight, to make him let go, but my struggles on made him work faster.

Why was he stronger than me? Was it cause I too scared? Or was this some twisted, ancient way of my ancestors punishing me for being a female member of the pack?

I had beaten Collin in that arm wrestling match, hurt him even. Had he been faking? Did Collin let me win?

I kept fighting, just until James pulled my T-Shirt over my head. I saw the hunger in his eyes, and I knew nothing I did now would work.

James' breathing increased, and he smashed his lips against mine. I kept still; I wasn't going down without a fight. He gripped my jaw, maybe trying to make me kiss him back, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

He pulled back, angrier than before. I stood with as much dignity I could muster. I was crying, and half naked in front of my boyfriends brother, I didn't have much dignity left.

"You will. Love me. Now." He lunged for me. I tried to scream, but the sound got stuck.

The remainder of my dignity fell at the sight of my underwear hitting the floor. Along with James' shirt and pants.

I closed my eyes. Billy and Jacob wouldn't happy about this.

Collin would be furious.

I was trying to remove myself from where I was. I imagined I was somewhere else, alone.

That's when the door slammed open for the second time that night. I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid that it might have been one of James drunk buddies to join in the fun, but also afraid it was Collin, I didn't want him to see me like this...

This whole time James had feeling me up, touching every part of my body he could. Very suddenly, he wasn't there anymore.

"Whaddya think ya doing?" There was a crack, the coffee table splitting in two, and James yelled.

I still refused to open my eyes, but I really didn't need sight to know who was there protecting me.

"Don't ever touch her again, you hear me? Next time, I won't be letting you live," James groaned, the only response to Collin's threat.

I shivered, not cold, but scared. I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to come near this house again, ever. I just wanted to go home, and curl up in Billy's lap, like I used to when I was little, and my dad wasn't there to comfort me.

But I couldn't, because Collin would never let me leave now, not in the state I was in anyway.

"Alexys," I shuddered again, and my fingers twitched. "I'm sorry," My hands trembled at my sides, I was angry. Not because Collin apologized, and did nothing else, but because that was all he _could _do.

I was broken now, damaged goods, I wasn't good enough for anyone, imprint or not. No one deserved to have to deal with me.

"I'm sorry," he said again, but he made no advance toward me. My eyes opened, searching for his.

Collin was standing by the door, watching me. I could see it in his eyes, he was sorry, and mad, but not at his brother, at himself.

James was sprawled out in the remains of the coffee table. For some reason, I didn't find any comfort in the fact that James was knocked out cold. It only reminded me that Collin was just as dangerous as James was, more dangerous even. It also reminded me that this whole ordeal was over, and that in a technical sense, I was safe.

I started to cry again, partially from relief, but mostly because I was right back where I started. I was no longer suited to be with Collin. He deserved someone better than me, someone whole.

"I won't ever let him or anyone like him near you again, I promise," I nodded, as Collin wrapped a blanket around me. I tried to stop sobbing, but that only made me cry harder. So I gave in, letting Collin carry me upstairs while I cried my eyes out.

He didn't seem to mind, he stayed silent not interrupting me. He took me to the den upstairs, and put me on the couch before backing away. I tried to make myself as small as possible, so I could wait out my cry in peace.

Collin left after a while, downstairs, to clean up probably.

I took advantage of his absence to sneak into his room, and pull on one of his too big T-shirts.

I inhaled the scent that was already so familiar to me, and that seemed to calm me down a little.

I curled up in Collin's bed, on top of the covers. I was either to lazy, or too tired to really do much more. I kept my eyes open though, too afraid to close them, who knew what would happen if I did?

I didn't sleep, even though I was dead tired. I just lay there, and waited until Collin came back.

"Alexys, what are you - oh," I sat up, and we stared at each other in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but something we both needed.

"I'm sorry," My bottom lip started to quiver once he started apologizing again. "Don't cry," I shook my head. I didn't think I could cry anymore, I had run out of tears.

We were silent again.

"I-" I stopped. What was I going to say? "I borrowed your shirt," I muttered finally, my voice cracking.

Collin smiled.

"That's okay," I smiled back, glad that the silence was more or less over.

Collin seemed to think about something for a while. His brow was creased in concentration. I watched, wondering what had suddenly made Collin so serious.

His face finally cleared, and he came to sit by me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, still managing to keep his distance. I thought about my answer carefully. Was I okay? I mean sure, I had almost been ... _raped _by Collin's brother, but looking into Collin's eyes made me sort of forget that. Right then, I was okay, because I was with him, and he would always keep me safe.

"I'm fine," I whispered back. Collin relaxed a little, and held out his hand to me.

I didn't take it though. I pulled myself into his lap, and let him wrap his arms around me.

"I know you really don't want to hear this, but," I didn't look up, I had a pretty good idea as to what was coming, "I'm sorry,"

"Collin, don't be sorry, just-" I smiled up at him. "Don't be,"

"I can't do that," he protested. "I can stop saying it, but I can never quit being sorry," I didn't answer, because I knew he was right.

"Oh, and, uh, I know that you probably don't want to go anymore, but the retreat's supposed to start in about an hour so..." Not go? But Collin had been so excited, why would I ruin this for him?

"I want to go," I said firmly. I could hold myself together for a few days, right?

"Really?" Collin's eyes lit up at the prospect of going. "But you, you don't have to, if you don't think you're up for it," I scowled.

"I'm fine," I tried to sit up, but apparently all this emotional trauma, joined with my already tired body, made me pretty much immobile.

Collin frowned.

"I'm not so sure..."

"Really," I tried to reassure him, but I was focused on getting myself to stand up.

It only took a few seconds before I was standing. My legs protested, too tired to carry my weight, but in the end I won the internal battle.

"See, I'm fine, let's go," I tried to head for the door, but Collin grabbed my wrist before I could make it.

"Alexys, at least, you know, change before you run off," I looked down at the T-Shirt I was wearing.

"Oh, right, of course," Collin let go of me, still frowning in concern. I tried to look like I was fine as I shuffled to the bathroom.

I felt uncomfortable using Collins' bathroom. It felt even weirder undressing with James one floor down.

I shuddered, but took the giant T-shirt off anyway.

I was starting to relax a little, but for some reason, still on edge, when the door swung open, banging loudly against the wall behind it.

I was immediately on red alert. I pulled the towel off the shower bar, and hastily wrapped it around myself, not bothering to turn off the water.

I had been so busy trying to protect myself that I hadn't noticed how close the person had gotten to the shower curtain.

I tried to make myself as small as possible, so I could shove myself into the corner of the bath tub.

I bowed my head, and whimpered as the shower curtain slid open.


	39. Chapter 38

**Alright, I know this is really, really, REALLY late, and if there are still people out there still waiting for this, THANK YOU & sorry for the late update . Chapter 40 is almost finished, and I would expect it by the end of this week, or Monday .**

**Once again THANK YOU to all my patient readers, and sorry for all the long waits. :(**

**Enjoy !**

**CPOV**

The shower was still running, when I pulled back the curtain. I sighed at the sight in front of me.

"Alexys, I'm not going to let you leave like this," I turned off the shower, and waited for Lex to uncurl herself. She didn't, it was only when her shoulders started shaking, that I realized the water running down her face were tears.

I wanted to pick her up, and comfort her, but some part of me said that touching her wouldn't be a good idea.

"Lex, at least come out and dry off," She nodded, stiffly standing up.

"Sorry,"

"You don't need to apologize, you didn't do anything wr-"

"About your towel,"

"Oh, it's only a towel," She didn't answer; instead she picked up my discarded T-Shirt, and walked out of the room.

I paused, but decided to follow her. If I couldn't comfort her, who could?

My bedroom door was locked when I finally got enough nerve to get there. I stood there, not wanting to walk in on her changing... So I let my mind wander onto things that I hadn't bothered to worry about before.

What was I going to do about the retreat? Everyone was expecting me to be there... If I didn't show, I'd not only be breaking a lot of promises, but I'd be missing out on a huge team building session...

The door swung open, and Alexys stepped around me like I wasn't there. She made it to the top of the stairs, before stopping, and turning to look at me.

She turned her head to the side, and smiled slightly at me.

"Aren't you coming," I frowned, debating with myself. On one hand, she did look fine, excited to go, but then again maybe that was just what I _wanted _to see.

"Lex," I paused, gauging for her reaction. She tensed, but kept her smile in place. She crossed her arms, standing up straight again.

"What's wrong," I grimaced, I had never thought of this before, but I was dealing with an actress' daughter. Acting was in her blood, lying to me would be right up her alley.

"Why don't you tell me," Alexys bit her lip, her act faltering. But she was good, she adlibbed almost immediately.

"There's nothing to tell. Now are we going, or do you want to stand here arguing?" My eyes narrowed, and Alexys glared right back.

I sighed, she was right; there was no point in arguing with a professional.

Alexys grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes, proving what I had thought before.

"Come on then, let's go," She almost sounded impatient as she half ran to me. Grabbing my wrist, she pulled me down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the back door.

It wasn't dark out, which meant that we wouldn't be too late, if we ran...

I glance at Alexys quickly, and she seemed to have to come to same conclusion I had. And by the look on her face, she wasn't very happy about it.

"Okay then, let's go," Alexys set off at a brisk pace, and after staring after her a while, I set off at a jog to keep up.

I didn't say anything for a long time. I let Alexys lead me in the general direction that we needed to go. I would stop her when she started to go the wrong way.

I didn't have to wait very long, because after half an hour of walking, Alexys stopped, turned around and pouted.

"We're going to slow, and I'm not even sure where I'm going," I smiled.

"That's okay, you're going the right way, and we'll get there eventually," Alexys was still upset.

"But we won't get there on _time_," She frowned, debating with herself. "We have to run," She stated.

"I know,"

"Okay then," She put her bag down, and ran into the trees. I waited a few seconds before phasing myself.

I picked up both our bags in my teeth, and listened for Alexys' thoughts.

_Come on Collin. _Her impatient voice came immediately. I smiled, and followed her scent until I was running right behind her.

She was faster than me, although I wasn't willing to admit it, so Alexys did have to slow down a little so I could keep up.

_Almost there Collin. _Alexys' voice was cheerful, but now that I could get into her head, I could see that she wasn't really looking forward to this. She was afraid that someone would notice that she wasn't...

_Collin, please don't go searching through my head. You really don't need to see some things. _Alexys' whole act dropped. This was what I was expecting, what I was preparing for.

_We can go back if you need to. _Alexys didn't answer; she just showed me the sight in front of her.

The glow of a giant campfire, and the random array of tents.

We couldn't go back now.

I stopped, so Alexys could phase back, and then I phased back too. I jogged up to Alexys' frozen figure, handing her her bag.

"Let's go," I whispered. She nodded, a slight frown creasing her forehead. I took her hand, and that seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Collin!" I grinned at our three person welcome party, the ever loyal Brady and Tabitha, and the always there Seth. You could always rely on those three.

"Hey guys," I grinned, and winced, as Tabby, ever so slyly, led Alexys away. I scanned the party, half looking out for Alexys, half looking at the reaction to our late arrival.

Most of the pack ignored us, to caught up in their merriment to notice. Then there was the welcome committee, and the two Alpha's.

Sam kind of looked glad we had shown up. Jacob probably didn't realize I was there, he was to busy watching Alexys.

I followed his gaze to the snack area, where she and Tabitha were whispering to each other. Alexys was looking down, frowning; Tabitha was glaring at me, frowning.

**APOV**

"I'm fine, really," I pleaded for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Alexys, I'm not stupid, you can't trick me _that _easily," I sighed, and looked up. Tabitha wasn't looking at me; she was glaring across the camp site. I followed her gaze, and met Collin's. I looked down quickly.

"I'm not trying to trick you," I muttered, "I just don't want to talk about it," I paused, and glanced around me. Everyone was so happy, having a good time, and here I was dragging people into my bubble of misery.

Tabitha sniffed. "Later then," I nodded, not wanting to fight with my best friend.

"Hello ladies," I looked up, and winced. Jacob grinned.

"Hi Jake," Tabitha smiled, and then ignored Jacob completely, probably looking for Brady.

"Jacob," He smirked.

"Can I talk to you," I shook my head. "Oh come on, I just want to talk," I hesitated, then nodded.

I followed Jacob away from the snack table, to a tent the furthest away from the party.

"What happened," I winced.

"Nothing," Jacob laughed.

"Right, just tell me, you know I'll find out eventually," I glared at the ground. He was right.

"Nothing happened Jacob,"

There was a silence.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No,"

"Did _James _do anything?" I didn't say anything.

"That good for nothing, alcoholic, bastard!" I winced. "What did he do?" I didn't say anything. "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" I whimpered, and my bottom lip began to tremble. I bit down on it to keep myself from crying.

"Calm down Jacob," Leah stepped in front of me, hiding me from Jacob.

"This is none of your business Leah," Jacob said through his teeth. "Go back, and enjoy the party," Leah tensed, like she wanted to answer. She never got a chance to though, because Collin stepped in, planting himself in front of Leah.

"No, its not, but its most definitely mine," Jacob was silent, glaring at the scene in front of him.

I stared at him, blinking rapidly to keep my eyes clear.

"Jacob," I said slowly. Everyone turned to stare at me. I looked down, frowning, and thinking hard about what I had to say.

"Jake," I started again, "I know you worry about me, so do Collin and Leah, but you need to let me handle this one on my own. I'll tell you what happened later; please don't be a party-pooper," Leah smirked; Collin just continued to stare at me.

"Later," Jacob stalked past us, leaving a dark feeling behind him. Leah followed him, in a better mood than he was in, but upset all the same.

"You need to go home," Collin muttered. I shook my head.

"But _you _need to stay here, so..." Now Collin shook his head, turning away from me.

"So what? You shouldn't be here," I winced, automatically turning defensive at his comment.

"Why not? I can handle myself for a few days. It's not like I'm going to break down in the middle of the night," I saw Collin's eyes widen slightly, and winced again. I had just given him something else to worry about...

"No, I know you're trying to be strong for me, or whatever, but I can live with missing a stupid camping trip," He paused, and glanced over my shoulder. He took one step closer to me, and lowered his voice before continuing. "You're way more important than bonding or whatever else this thing is meant for. I see these guys everyday, I can bond with them anytime I want," I stared at the ground, considering what he was saying.

"Yeah, but you'll never see all of them at once, not like this Collin. This is pretty much a once in a lifetime chance, and," I took a deep breath, trying to buy myself some time. "I'm perfectly fine, you don't need to worry," I looked up with, what I hoped was, a calm, and reassuring expression.

"Fine," He glanced over my shoulder again, indicating that this wasn't over, just on hold.

"Thank you," I whispered, getting on my toes to kiss his cheek. He frowned, and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go, before someone comes over here, and drags us over,"

"Right," I took another unnecessary breath, and plastered a fake smile on my face, before turning around.

Collin chuckled beside me, making me look up. A slight smirk was on his face, but he looked straight ahead.

"What," I asked under my breath, keeping my smile in place.

"Stop acting so fake, show what you're _really _feeling," I stopped, shocked, my smile falling, and probably shattering into a million pieces. I was too surprised to check.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," but I couldn't put the smile back on. I was right, it had shattered.

"You may be an acting protégé, but I've known you for too long, you can't pull that crap on me," I stood, rooted to the spot, still shell-shocked. Collin, on the other hand, was the picture of ease. He had his hands in his pockets, leaning against a nearby tree, staring up at the sky.

"I," I looked behind me at the rest of the pack. They were still milling around, but I saw Jacob and Sam watching us, waiting. I drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"Don't say anything, just," Collin grinned, pushing off the tree to stand in front of me, "be yourself. You don't have to act for anyone, not here anyway." I smiled, and glanced at Jacob again.

"Yeah, you're right," I closed my eyes, and focused on my biggest acting job yet. Being myself.

When I opened my eyes again, I was fairly sure I was myself. I wasn't fake smiling, and I had already attached myself to Collin's arm like my life depended on it. Yup, I was pretty much me.

"Alright, let's go," I frowned, and it felt good. Collin also seemed in a better mood, now that he was satisfied that I wasn't hiding behind a mask anymore.

"Finally," Seth joked once we were out of the gloom of the trees. I wondered who had set up their tent all the way out there...

"Yeah, Jake was being difficult," Seth and Collin chuckled quietly while Jacob glared.

Sam meanwhile had set himself up at what seemed like the head of the circle around the fire. He cleared his throat a few times, and very slowly, the pack came together in a loose circle around Sam.

Sam smiled slightly once everyone stopped moving, and then he spoke.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming," He glanced at me and Collin, making me look down in embarrassment. I was sure he was talking about us. "So, this weekend is just for us to relax. I talked to the Cullen's, and for this weekend only, they are going watch over the tribe for us," His statement caused an eruption of surprised murmurs.

"Don't worry," Sam said once the noise quieted down, "we'll only be a few miles away if anything does happen," He stopped again, to look us all in the eye. "So, have fun, talk to your brothers ... And sister-s," I glanced quickly at Leah, she was grinning at me, I smiled shyly back. "And don't do anything stupid," With another glance at me, Sam stepped away from the head of the circle, and all activities resumed.

"Is it me, or was Sam giving you dirty looks the whole time," I looked up, startled. Seth winked, and then casually made his way over to the snack table, which was already quarter empty.

"He's right," I looked up again, this time at Collin; his eyes were tight and watching Sam.

"But, why," Collin shook his head, not answering. "Come on, we have a tent to set up," He smiled down at me, but his eyes still scanned the area around us.

"Yeah, a tent," What tent? The one I had destroyed or the one for only one person?

Collin grinned at my expression, obviously enjoying himself.

Collin led me in the opposite direction of the tent we had first gone to before. There were more tents in this area, okay only two.

"Whose tent is that," Collin looked up at me from a few feet away from the other tent. He was trying to get one of the wood thingies into the ground.

"Huh? Oh, Brady's," I nodded, of course.

I was staring blankly into the trees, when Collin's triumphant sigh distracted me.

"Done," I smiled, still distracted. "What's wrong," I didn't have to turn around to know that Collin's arms around me were there out of concern.

"Nothing," I muttered, glancing behind me at the pack. But they were so far away, when had we come this far?

"Right," he rested his chin on my head, and we stood like that, for who knows how long, in silence.

"I'm just thinking about what I'm going to tell Jacob," I whispered, staring straight ahead.

"You don't have to tell him anything," I sighed.

"Yes, yes I do," I turned toward the tent, easing myself from Collin's grasp gently. I glanced at his expression quickly, to make sure I hadn't hurt his feelings. But he had to understand that I didn't need to be touched like that, not right now.

"Alexys," he followed me to the tent, and then inside too. He sat at the opposite side of the tent, giving me as much space as possible. "You don't need to be here," I sighed, looking down.

"I _want _to," I lied easily, flashing Collin a quick smile. "I mean, I know for a fact that Sam doesn't want me in either pack, and this is the only time I have to try and get him to like me," Collin frowned, and for a second I was sure he would see through my act.

"I guess," He looked away, still frowning, for a second, before turning back to me. He smiled, a mischievous glint showing in his eyes.

"You know, Brady and Tabitha won't be back for a long time, and we're pretty far away from the others..." I stared at him for a few seconds, his words slowly sinking in. When they did though, my whole body seemed to heat up, making the temperature in the tent sky-rocket. And with me _and _Collin in the tent, that was pretty high.

I swallowed, looking away. I wasn't sure if Collin was serious or just testing me. I didn't trust my emotions enough to look at him and check.

"I, uhm," I shook my head, and scrambled out of the tent. Once outside, I took a deep breath, to clear my head, but also to get as far away from Collin as possible.

"I'm sorry, I knew you were faking," I whirled around to stare at Collin. "Just had to make sure," He sighed.

"Faking what," I muttered, but already giving myself a list of a whole bunch of things I had been faking that night.

"That you're, you know," he paused, staring intently at me, holding me gaze. "Okay with what James did," he finished, his voice lowering to a whisper. I looked away again, this time out of shame.

I blinked rapidly, willing myself not to cry, before turning back to Collin.

"I _am _okay," But my voice cracked, giving me away. I froze, stunned. This was the first time that I wasn't able to act myself out of a situation.

I blinked again, releasing an onslaught of tears. I didn't say anything, or make any noise at all. I just let the tears fall, and then eventually, I let myself fall too, right into Collin's ready arms. He held me against him as long as the tears streaked down my face.

"Finally," he whispered when I was done crying, "a reaction that makes sense,"

"I'm sorry," I apologized immediately, embarrassed by my horrible acting and the tears.

"I am too, I should have realized," he stopped, shaking his head angrily. I didn't say anything for a while; I was too busy reveling in how much better crying made me feel. I had never cried because I was upset before, it had always been because I wanted something...

"You know," I started, my voice was a little hoarse, something else I wasn't used too, "I think I'll take you up on your offer now," Collin froze.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. He shook his head. "I can't do that," he muttered.

I pouted. "Why not," I looked up at him, feeling strangely rejected. He smiled.

"Cause it wouldn't feel...right," Collin frowned, his smile disappearing. I sighed.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Collin sighed, and set me down on my feet.

"It wouldn't feel right because, I would feel that you would only be letting me do..._that_, because you felt you had to prove something to yourself, or me, and that's not the reason I want..._it_ to happen," I nodded. It really _did _make sense. I just didn't want it too.

"I know, I know," I whispered, looking up at him again. "I just...never mind," I wrapped my arms around his neck as securely as I could, so he couldn't escape, and then kissed him as passionately as I could, for as long as I could, before he pulled away.

When he did, his eyes were dancing, filled with a hunger that I knew all too well.

"Don't make me change my mind," he groaned pulling me in again for another kiss.

"You say it like it would be a bad thing," I said once he let me breathe again.

"It wouldn't," he admitted. "But it wouldn't be _right_," He hugged me, whispering in my ear: "And I love you too much to make you do anything you'll regret."


	40. Chapter 39

**APOV**

"Regret? Really?" Collin shrugged, pulling away from me.

"As far as I know, you haven't lied, stolen, or you know, idolized anything, so you have a clean slate, I don't want to ruin it for you," I stared at him blankly.

"Seriously? So does that mean no sex before marriage?" Collin flinched at the word.

"Well, yeah, I guess so," I stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Oh my goodness, you're serious," I shook my head.

"Hey, when we start aging again, we still have to go to either heaven or hell. Being a werewolf doesn't exempt us from that, and I want you to go to heaven, even if I can't,"

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" Collin shook his head.

"Tell you later, don't want Jacob getting suspicious, do you?" He winked, picking me up. I protested, which I knew was pointless, as he carried me back to the fire.

Most of the pack had disappeared. Only the singles and one couple were left. Collin set me down right before we entered their line of view.

"Hey Lexy, you look happier," Tabitha accused almost immediately.

"I am," I told her, grinning.

"Good," Leah smiled, hugging me. "I don't like it when you're upset," I smiled back at her. Apparently, I had just earned myself a new friend.

"Hey! When did you two become friends?" Seth stood up from beside the fire, mockingly upset. "I'm supposed to make friends _before _you Leah, we had a system!" Leah punched her brother in the arm.

"Shut up, Seth," she muttered, but she smiled, making Seth's contagious grin light up his face.

"I'm your friend too, right Lex?"

"Of course you are, Seth," I'd thought that would be pretty obvious.

"Yes, I'm back in business," Content, Seth went back to throwing random things in the fire.

Leah shook her head at her brother, but was still smiling.

"That's Seth for ya, always making everyone else happy," I looked up at Jacob's distant expression, wondering where his thoughts were.

He caught me staring and smiled. "Nothing to worry about Lex, just thinking about Nessie," I nodded. Now I felt bad about making Jake worry about me _and _Nessie. Maybe I should just tell him what had happened...

"Yeah, and I'm thinking about Claire, but you don't see me all depressed," Quil came over, and handed Jacob a sandwich, he offered me one, but I said no.

"Right, I guess I am being a party-pooper," Jake glanced at me, making me look away uncomfortably.

"Yeah, you kinda are," Leah muttered from her place beside Seth. Seth looked up when his sister spoke; he looked at Jacob, frowning.

"C'mon Jake, lighten up, it's a party!" I smiled at Seth's enthusiasm. Sometimes it was hard to remember he was a year older than me.

"Seth's right," I said quietly, "Don't let me ruin your weekend Jakey," Leah snickered at the nick name.

"You're not, just ignore me, I'm always like this," I sighed.

"I know, but just try and have fun, or at least pretend to,"

"Yeah Jakey, at least pretend to have fun," Quil punched Jake in the shoulder. Jacob grinned, turning on his friend.

Collin pulled me closer to him as their little squabble turned into a mock fight.

"Better?" Collin asked, watching my cousin and Quil. I nodded, happy that Jake seemed happier.

"Good," I looked around the circle. Seth was still by the fire, with Leah standing protectively behind him, Tabby and Brady were opposite us, leaning toward each other, giggling, Quil and Jake had disappeared, but I could hear them off to the side. Everyone was happy, and bonded, and I had managed to kick everyone out of my tense little bubble.

Well, almost everyone

"Are you okay?" Collin asked, worried again.

"I'm fine," I said, sighing.

"You were just really quiet, I thought..." I shook my head, turning to smile at him.

"I told you I could hold myself together for the weekend," I whispered, "so stop worrying, and have fun. Or I'm gonna ask Jacob to come and fight you too," I winked, and kissed him.

Collin smiled.

"If you say so, but you'd better not break down once we leave," He was kidding, I knew he was, but it still hurt to think about what _would _happen when we left, when I didn't have anyone to keep me together. Here, I had the pack to pull me together, once I was alone, I would probably lose it.

I turned away from Collin, not answering.

I wasn't really paying attention to time, so it surprised me when Sam emerged from his tent, telling us it was time for sleep.

I sat there shocked for a second, I had decided earlier that I would figure out the whole tent situation when I got there, and now that I was there, I had no idea what to do.

Collin frowned down at me. "Aren't you coming?" I got up, nodding. I walked slowly back to the tent, reluctant to get back inside.

"Night Alexys," Brady smiled at me from inside the tent, where Tabitha had already fallen asleep. I smiled, and Brady zipped up the tent.

I stood beside Collin for a minute, staring at the tent.

"Ladies first?" I scowled, took a deep breath, and crawled into the tent. Collin crawled in almost a full five minutes after I did, probably giving me time to settle, but I just couldn't. I couldn't think straight enough to get myself to lie down, knowing that Collin would be lying beside me in a few minutes...

"Sorry," I muttered when Collin realized I was still moving. He smiled.

"Don't worry about it, let me help," He grabbed me by the shoulders, like he had done before, and lay me down.

I stayed perfectly still as Collin lay down carefully beside me. He put his arms around me, and then I unfroze.

I sighed, content where I was, I would probably fall asleep like this, as long as Jacob didn't come out of no where and ruin it.

"Is it just me, or are you paranoid that Jacob's gonna stick his head in here?" I grinned.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing,"

"Oh, really? Great minds think alike, I guess," I giggled, nodding. "Whatever, who cares if he does," I smiled.

"Good night Collin,"

"Hey, wait a second; don't I get a good night kiss or something?" I sighed, of course.

The good night kiss took longer than I expected, Collin _really _didn't want to go to sleep.

"Okay," he said after the like, _eighth _kiss, "I'm done. Night Alexys,"

"I love you Collin,"

"Love you more," I didn't answer, and pretty soon, Collin's snoring filled the tent.

~MRS*SC~

**APOV**

I woke up before Collin did, which surprised me for a while, before I realized that Collin must work a lot harder than I did. He deserved more sleep.

So I had quietly snuck out the tent, and straight into Jacob

"Cool, now I can talk to you alone," he smiled. I stared at him blankly then I realized what he meant.

This time there wouldn't be anyone there to back me up, or to chase Jake away. They were all asleep.

"Yeah, sure, alone," I couldn't help but scan the area around us, to look for anyone to save me.

I didn't see anything, in fact I could still hear every single person sleeping, so why was Jake awake?

"Great, let's go," I saw Jacob's eyes shift to the tent behind me before he led me away. I smiled, so Jake did realize that eventually, someone would realize I was gone, and they'd come after me.

"Sure, sure," I followed Jake silently, thinking of as many random topics as I could to stall Jake.

When Jake did stop, I had about four different questions to hurl at him, but he beat me to it.

"You sleep well?" I stared at him, trying to figure out what he was getting at. When I couldn't, I sighed and answered him truthfully.

"I slept great, best sleep I've had in forever, thank you for asking. How about you?" Jacob's face stayed deadpan.

"Didn't sleep, I was thinking," I felt my eyebrows crawl up my forehead despite my efforts. He spent the whole night thinking?

"Jacob, you need sleep," I scolded once I got over my initial shock. I shouldn't be so surprised, who knew how many nights Jake spent like that.

"I'll catch up on that later," He scowled. "Tell me what happened," I looked away.

"Jacob, I can't"

"Why not?" I didn't answer. "I won't hurt Collin, I swear. Just tell me," I shook my head. "Oh come on, pack's honour, I won't touch James either," I winced, Jacob noticed. "That's what you're afraid of, I won't hurt him either, I promise,"

I wiped at my eyes, removing the tears before I turned back to face Jacob.

"You say you won't, but it's like you don't know yourself at all Jacob. You'll give in to your anger, and then you'll go after him, and then, and then," I took a deep breath, and let just a little of my inner wolf show.

I scowled, barring my teeth.

"And I don't want to be indirectly the cause of James' death. So drop it Jake, I'm fine, so there's nothing to worry about," I turned to go, but Jacob's next words rooted me to the spot.

"You are going to tell me what happened, and that's an order," I scowled. How could Jacob play the Alpha card on me? _How could he?_

I tried to keep my mouth shut, and I could tell by Jake's expression that I was holding out longer than I was supposed to, because he soon grew impatient.

But in the end, my will crumbled, and the whole story poured from my mouth. I was disgusted with myself for giving in so easily, and upset with Jacob for making relive last night. And those two emotions together resulted in me sobbing and waking up Collin.

"Alexys," His voice made my head snap up, and automatically, I tried to improve my disheveled appearance.

Collin was obviously still half asleep, because it took him awhile to assess the situation, but once he did, he was on red alert.

"I'm fine," I told him before he could jump to any conclusions. I grabbed Collin's arm, and with one look back at Jacob's frozen figure, I dragged Collin away.

"You're crying," I didn't answer, but I blinked a few times, trying to clear my eyes of moisture.

I kept walking, pulling a reluctant Collin behind me. I had almost made it back to the tent, but Collin stopped, making me stop too.

"You're crying," he said again. I looked down.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"You told him," I kept walking towards the tent, not answering. Collin followed me, but he stayed outside the tent.

"What did he say?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, he didn't say anything," Collin didn't answer, and for a second, I thought that he had fallen asleep again, he seemed really tired.

"Alexys, I think you should go home," I glanced up sharply, hoping that Collin was just talking in his sleep.

He wasn't, and he was serious too.

"Collin,"

"No, I'm serious, we've been here for less than a day and you've already fought with Jacob twice and cried. I'm not going to make you stay here," He was right, I should go home. But Collin wouldn't have any fun if he I left, if he stayed at all...

"I can't," I sighed.

"Why not, Billy's still there, and Jake'll be back in a few days..." I looked away. Speaking of Jake, had he moved since we'd left him?

"Home is where you are, I am at home" I whispered, hoping that Collin wouldn't argue, and that, for once, I could be right.

"Alexys, you don't have to say that," Collin frowned, "you had family before me,"

"Yeah, well, you're more than family, you're a part of me, there is no me, without you," Collin sighed.

"I love you Alexys, you know I do," he whispered, "so why are you making protecting you so hard,"

I smiled.

"Aren't all imprints supposed to do that?" Collin scoffed.

"I guess so, but for some reason you seem to be the most difficult,"

I laughed.

"I'm related to Jacob, it's my job to be irritating," Collin smiled, and helped me out of the tent.

"Speaking of Jacob, do you think it's safe to go look for him?" I thought about it for a while. Half of me wanted to stay as far away from Jake as possible. So I wouldn't have to embarrass myself, or answer anymore questions.

But the other half, my protective of my cousin half, told me that I should go find Jacob, just so I would know he was okay.

"It's fine, we should go look for him,"

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Positive" Collin smiled.

"Brave girl," I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go," Collin shrugged, put his hands in his pockets and started searching.

I watched him for a few seconds before zipping up the tent and following.


	41. Chapter 40

**APOV**

Jacob had disappeared. Or at least that's what it seemed like.

Collin and I had looked for at least an hour, and had come up with nothing. I was convinced that he had gone back to find James, but Collin kept on denying it.

"He promised you he wouldn't, right?" I nodded, as Collin tried to calm me yet again, "so he won't. Now stop freaking out, they're starting to wake up," I took a deep breath, and listened.

Sure enough, I could hear the sound of people rolling over, muttering good morning, and receiving their morning kisses.

"Yeah, you're right, but what if someone asks..." I bit my lip, suddenly very worried about what happened to Jacob.

"We tell them the truth," Collin said, wrapping his arms around me, "We don't know,"

I frowned, but nodded. Collin was right, what else would we be able to say?

No one had made it to where the campfire was yet, and no one was close enough to hear anything Collin or I said, so we were still alone.

"Do you think he'll tell Billy," Collin took a while to answer.

"No," Collin seemed confident about it, so I didn't argue. Besides, I was worried enough; I didn't need to think about Billy's reaction too...

"You look petrified, you know someone may ask questions if your face is stuck in that mask," I looked up at Collin, trying to change my expression. I couldn't.

"I know I'm just worried about Jake. I'll be fine once he turns up," I stared out in the direction where I had last seen Jacob, frowning.

"Yeah, well, I really doubt that'll happen, so..." Collin being the gentleman he was, picked me up by the shoulders, and set me on the snack table, the table furthest away from all the tents.

I sighed. "Collin, what're you doing?" Collin frowned in concentration before answering me.

"Cheering you up," Collin smiled slightly, before pressing his lips to mine. Automatically, I kissed him back, but I wasn't really there, I was still thinking about Jake.

Collin pulled away after a few seconds, still frowning.

"You're really worried," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I kissed his cheek and hopped off the table, scanning the trees, hopeful for a glance of Jacob. "I just have to know if he's okay," I turned back to Collin. "Sorry," I said again.

Collin smiled.

"It's okay, I guess I understand," He took my hand, and kissed the top of my head.

I hugged him, glad I was forgiven.

"But you do still love me more right," I laughed.

"Of course I do, I love you more than anyone," Collin laughed too, pulling me closer to him.

"Good, just making sure,"

"Good Morning," Sam and Emily emerged first. Emily looked like she was still half asleep, but was still grinning. I wondered idly how many members of the pack had spent their night the way Sam and Emily had, I know I hadn't...

"Morning Sam, Emily," I only smiled, still distracted.

It took a while for the rest of the pack to show up, but slowly everyone started to put together breakfast. No one seemed to notice that Jake was missing, and once everyone was there, Collin and I sat down for breakfast too.

I picked at my food; in fact I don't think any of it actually ended up in my mouth.

"You have to eat something," Collin muttered, "Jake'll turn up, stop worrying," After that, I tried to eat, but after one bite of toast, I gave up on the whole thing.

Collin took my plate, and devoured its contents in a matter of seconds, so at least I wasn't wasting food.

Collin tried to talk to me, to calm me, and get me to forget about Jacob for one second, but I zoned out a lot. And after fifteen minutes of trying, Collin sighed and pulled me to my feet.

People were still eating and getting up for seconds, so only Brady and Tabitha noticed us leaving.

"Going for some time alone?" Brady asked. Collin shook his head.

"Shut up Brady," he called over his shoulder, still leading me away from everyone else.

"Alexys, do you know why I took you out of there?" I shook my head, and tried to concentrate on what Collin was saying. "You look like you're sick or something, you're not eating, and you just look..." Collin stopped and frowned. I had zoned out again, my eyes wandering to somewhere behind Collin.

"You won't even listen to me," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... Sorry," I looked down. Collin sighed.

"I just need you to stop thinking about Jacob for like five minutes. Think about me for once today, please?" I pursed my lips and nodded. I could stop worrying about Jake for five minutes, or at least I could try to...

"I need you to..." Something had moved behind Collin, I had lost my focus.

"I'm sorry!" I bit my lip, expecting Collin to just give up.

"You know what," Collin pulled off his shirt. "Better? This," he gestured to his abdomen, "seems to keep your attention,"

"Collin," I looked down at the ground, then up to his eyes, then his chest, and then back to his eyes again. "You don't have to do that, you'll get... Cold,"

"Right, just promise to listen now, okay?" I nodded, and stared at the ground. If I focused hard enough on what Collin was saying, I would be able to resist the urge to stare at his chest... "Good"

"I need you to stop thinking about Jacob. He's a big boy; he can take care of himself, besides this is a party. So, have fun. I know that some part of you has been looking forward to this trip, so, please, don't ruin it," Collin took a deep breath, and I made the mistake of looking up. I got distracted and basically forgot every single word Collin had just said.

"Can I put my shirt back on now?" I nodded; glad to be rid of the distraction.

Once his shirt was back on, I took a deep breath myself, to clear my head.

"Now let's see if my talk worked," Collins smiled, and leaned down towards me. My heart hammered at least three times faster than it was supposed to once Collin's lips touched mine.

This time, I kissed him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and Collin's arms wound around my waist, pulling me closer.

The last time we had done this, I needed to breathe more frequently, now, not so much.

We stayed interlocked like that for quite a while, and at some point Collin's hands ended up beneath my shirt and my fingers ended up tangling themselves in his hair.

Collin pulled away after what was probably five minutes, it didn't seem long enough to me. I tried to kiss him again, and he did kiss me back before he pulled away again.

"Later," he muttered. I sighed, but began to untangle myself from Collin. Once I was done, and my breathing was more or less under control, Collin took my hand.

"Did your talk work," Collin glanced at me and then away again, smiling.

"What talk," I rolled my eyes.

Collin and I walked back to the camp fire site slowly, our hands swinging between us the whole time.

We didn't say anything, and I don't know what Collin was thinking about, but all that was on my mind was what Collin was going to do, "later".

_**~MRS*SC~**_

This retreat thing wasn't as much fun as Collin had made it seem. Emily had planned games and stuff meant to help us get closer, but the pack wasn't really into it. They would much rather sit around and stare at the fire than actually get up and do stuff.

It wasn't until Sam ordered them to participate, that his pack stood up and actually played.

Jake's pack on the other hand, just sat there, laughing for the most part. And, unfortunately, Jacob wasn't there to make us play too. We didn't really have a beta either, so we really didn't have to listen to anyone.

"Okay, this isn't working out, sorry Em," Emily smiled at Sam. She had been laughing too. "It's too early for dinner so go do something," Sam dismissed us then turned back to Emily.

Collin and I just sat there while everyone else started to disappear.

Once everyone was gone, Collin stretched, letting his arm rest over my shoulders.

"So, what do you want to do?" I rolled my eyes.

"I want to look for Jake some more..." Collin frowned then pulled me closer before whispering his answer into my ear.

"Actually, I feel like going back to the tent," I took a deep breath, so later had come at last.

Collin took my hand, and led me back to the tent. Brady and Tabitha weren't there, and by the look on Collin's face, he had something to do with it.

Collin crawled in ahead of me, and after a few deep breaths, I followed.

I froze once I was inside the tent.

"It's a little hot," Collin shrugged, and tossed his sweatshirt out the open flap of the tent. "I'll get it later,"

I still didn't move,"

"Alexys, are you okay?" I blinked, shook my head, and then nodded. Collin frowned. "You sure?"

"I'm fine," I said reassuringly. I crawled the rest of the way in the tent, then sat cross legged beside Collin.

Collin poked my arm, trying to get my attention. I looked up, startled, I smiled.

"You're not okay, maybe I shouldn't..." Panic ripped through me, I was going to lose this wonderful chance!

"No, you should, I mean, I'm fine," Collin smiled at my weak attempt at lying.

"If you say so," I held perfectly still as Collin advanced toward me, he seemed to be going excruciatingly slow. But once Collin did reach me, it was, wow.

I didn't want to get to excited, because Collin does have that horrible talent for ruining things.

But after a while, I began to think, maybe I was wrong. I mean, this was going much further than I could have ever dreamed of.

It was when I tried to pull off my sweatshirt that Collin slowed down.

"Stop it," he muttered.

"Stop what," I continued trying to wriggle my arms out of the sleeves. Collin didn't answer; too busy with... other things.

I finally got the shirt off, and I was sure that Collin would be tempted to pull the shirt underneath off himself.

He didn't, but he didn't stop either, so that made a little bit hopeful.

And then, he spoke.

"Marry me," he mumbled against my lips. I froze. It took a while, but eventually, Collin froze too.

He pulled away from me.

"What," I was confused; I thought we had gone through this marriage thing already.

Collin took a deep breath, looked me straight in the eye and repeated his question.

"Marry me," I shook my head.

"Collin, I can't, you know I can't," Collin sat up, frustrated.

"But why not? I mean, it's not like getting your parents permission is a problem. Jake knows it's gonna happen, so why won't you marry me," I stared up at him, before sitting up myself.

"I can't because," I stopped, and tried to think of good reason, "I can't because I don't know how, Collin. I don't know how to be _married_," Collin took my hands, and smiled at me.

"Being married isn't something you learn Lex, and as far as I know, as long as you love the person you married, you'll be fine," I looked down, thinking hard.

Maybe he was right, but I also knew that the only reason I was considering saying yes, was because if I did, Collin would continue from where we left off...

I sighed, and cleared my head. I wouldn't let lust interfere with my decision. And it was obvious that Collin wanted an answer right there and then. So after a long silence in the tent, I finally looked up and gave Collin my answer.

"Fine Collin, I'll marry you,"


	42. Chapter 41

**APOV**

Collin's reaction wasn't exactly what I expected.

"Alexys," he said slowly, studying my face, "you can't lie to me," My eyebrows rose. Lie?

"Collin, I'm not lying. Why would I lie about something like this," Collin leaned back, running a hand through his hair.

"You wouldn't, that's the thing. I just didn't expect you to say yes," Collin was still staring at me. "But you're serious,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I am, I love you, and if you really want me to marry you, I'm perfectly fine with it," Collin grinned.

"Wow, you said yes," I nodded as Collin ran his other hand through his hair. "So, we're engaged now," I wrinkled my nose. I couldn't help it, my whole life the word engagement had been associated with a giant, diamond ring. I didn't see any giant, diamond ring.

Collin seemed to sense my disapproval.

"Oh, right, be right back," Collin left, leaving me alone in the tent. I pulled my sweatshirt back on, and waited for Collin to return.

Eventually, he came back with his sweatshirt back on, to my disappointment.

"Here," he handed me a brown paper bag, and then quickly retreated to the other side of the tent.

I frowned at him, but Collin only gestured for me to open it.

I obliged, expecting a sandwich or something. I peered inside, but saw nothing. So, while glaring at Collin, I stuck my hand in the bag and started feeling around.

When I felt a small, cold band in the bag, I have to admit, I got excited.

I didn't take the ring out though, I felt around for a while. I figured out how big the diamond was, whether the band was gold or silver, and then I handed the bag back to Collin.

I smiled at his confused expression.

"Aren't you going to, you know, put it on?" I shrugged. We stared at each other. "Oh, I get it," Collin got out of the tent, I followed.

"Alexys, I'm not stupid. You don't want to get married," I opened my mouth to protest, but Collin put his hand up. "I know, I know, it has nothing to do with me. You _really _just aren't the marriage type," I looked down. When I looked up again, Collin didn't seem upset at all.

"How'd you know," I asked, sighing. Collin smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Because whenever I even mention marriage, you get all defensive. It wouldn't be like you to say yes so easily," I scowled.

"I could've changed my mind you know," Collin opened his mouth to counter, but suddenly, his body went rigid.

I frowned. "Collin?" He didn't move. I couldn't understand, we were having a perfectly normal argument.

"We'll talk later," he muttered. He straightened up, and then slouched forward as he walked back towards the tent.

"Trouble in paradise?" I scowled an automatic reaction to the sarcasm of the voice. Then it hit me, that voice.

"Jacob?" I stayed where I was, and waited until Jake emerged, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry." was all he could get out before hugged him like no tomorrow.

"Jacob Black, don't you ever scare me like that again." I took a step back, looking for any signs of damage on my cousin. I wiped away tears that I knew would be there.

"Sorry," he said again, looking down. I frowned.

"Jacob." he looked up again. "Where have you been?" Jacob looked away.

"Places." I glared.

"Jacob..." I started, but didn't get to finish. Collin came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, distracting me.

"Tell you later." Jacob shot a grateful glance at Collin before disappearing again.

"Jake!" I called, panicking; I didn't want to lose him again.

Jacob chuckled. "I won't be far Lex, don't worry!"

"He'll be fine," Collin whispered in my ear. I shuddered against him. "Now, back to what we were talking about..." I shut my eyes, exhaling slowly.

"And what would that be exactly?" I leaned into him, and let him carry me back to the opening of the tent.

"Marriage," I tensed.

"Collin, could we not?" Collin let go of me, and I turned around. He was watching me, his expression guarded.

"Why not?"

"Because you're right, I don't want to get married." Collin smiled. "I was just confused. I was still worrying about Jacob, and you kept on distracting me..." I looked away. "But now, Jake's back, and I can think straight." I looked back at him. "I love you, but I'm not the marriage type."

"I know. I've always known that. I guess I was just hoping I could change you." He hugged me, and I smiled, glad I was forgiven.

"I am kind of hard headed," I muttered, making Collin laugh.

"Trust me, I know that too." I sighed. "Okay, okay. Let's go interrogate Jake now." I grinned.

"Let's."

* * *

**Okay, I know this a super short chapter, but I just wanted to see how many people are still interested in this story.**

**Depending on how many people are still out there, I may continue it. But looking at how long this story already is; if I do continue, it will be ending very soon. Like within a few more chapters soon.**

**So if you want to see the end, review! Say something, PM me even.**

**Right now, _Love From Hollywood_ isn't my top priority. I'm writing _Higher Ground_ and I may be starting a new story this weekend. So, please if you really like this story, make yourself known! Even if it's just one person.(:**

**Review ?(:**


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**APOV**

Sam and Emily cut the trip short once they found out about Jacob leaving and why he left. At first, Sam wanted to get back and make sure that James was still alive. But once we figured out that Jacob hadn't come back covered in blood, we decided James was probably safe.

Jake on the other hand, wasn't himself.

He would either mope around all day, or lock himself in his room. He didn't go on patrol and his pack was left in the hands of Leah. Even Leah was having trouble concentrating with Jake in a slump.

He would talk to anyone, and Billy was really starting to worry.

No one could figure out what was wrong with him.

"Lex, you're doing it again." I looked up at Collin absently, before glancing towards Jake's locked bedroom door again.

"Doing what?" Somehow, I had convinced Collin to hang out at Billy's with me so I could keep an eye on Jake and Billy. The longer Jacob had locked himself up, the more Billy seemed to be getting sick.

He was now in quarantine in his room, until we could figure out if he was really sick or not.

"Ignoring me." I looked back at Collin apologetically, before my eyes wandered again.

"I'm sorry. It's just... They're my family; I don't like them being sick and me not being able to do anything about it." Collin sighed.

"I know, I know. They took care of you, and now you feel bad because you can't take care of them. Now I'm going to feel bad because you feel bad and I'm not helping." I smiled.

"I guess that's the cost of imprinting." He shrugged, putting his arm around me.

"It's worth it." I sighed.

"I kind of wish Nessie was here; I know she'd be able to cheer him up." I gestured towards Jake's door again.

"She would be. I wonder where they are. I didn't see them when we got back." I frowned. Now that Collin mentioned it, I hadn't seen them either.

Sam had said they were watching over the tribe while we were gone. We hadn't told them we were coming back early, and yet, there was no trace of them when we got back.

My eyes narrowed as my head slowly began to put the pieces together.

This probably meant that the Cullen's had left long before we had returned.

"Oh no," I whispered, getting up.

Collin frowned at me from the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Jacob." I knocked on his door before waiting a few seconds and turning the door knob. "Jacob?"

"Lex, just leave me alone." I closed the door behind me. At least he was talking to me.

"Jake, you and I both know I'm not going to leave." He sighed, sitting up on his bed.

"What?" I took a deep breath, sinking to the floor.

"Jacob, I think I know why you're so upset." He scoffed.

"I'm not upset." I raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea what I'm going through," he muttered, looking down.

"Jake." I got up to sit beside him on the bed. "I'm sorry." He scoffed again, but his eyes were watery.

"Sorry for what? You don't even know what it's like..." He shook his head.

"I do so know what it's like to be separated from your imprint." he glanced at me.

"I guess you do, but she's gone. To Denali." I frowned.

"When?"

"When I ran off, they were getting ready to leave. Edward heard me coming and let me say goodbye to her. They said I could go with them, but..."

I stood up. He could have gone with them?

"Jacob, why didn't you go? Look at you, you're miserable! You need her to be happy." Jacob sighed.

"I know that. But I can't leave you guys behind. I can't leave all that responsibility with Leah. That's not fair."

"You know what's not fair? Making yourself miserable in the name of helping others. Do you know how useless you are to us in this state? Leah already _has _a whole lot of responsibility, because you locked yourself up and left her to take over your job. Jacob, it doesn't matter in you leave or stay. The only difference is that if I wanted to make fun of you, I'd have to make a phone call instead of just bursting into you room." Jacob smiled slightly.

"I still can't just leave. I mean, I'll get over this. I can visit..." I sat back down again.

"Jacob, Billy's sick. Ever since you stopped responding to everyone, he's been getting weaker and weaker. Personally, I think if leaving is what it takes to make you happy, you should leave."

"Billy's sick?" I nodded. "Because of me?" I nodded again. Jacob sighed, standing up. "I'm not leaving. I can't do that. I can't leave you to take care of Billy and Leah to care of my pack. But I will visit. Often." I smiled.

"Good, cause really? Leah's an awful pack leader." Someone howled from outside. I knew they'd be listening.

Jacob chuckled. "I always knew she would be." He sighed, smiling down at me. "Thanks for not giving up on me." I smiled.

"What kind of family would I be if I did? Now please, go and talk to Billy." He nodded, before opening his door and running down the hall to Billy's room.

"Alexys?" Collin stood in the doorway, smiling at me.

"Oh, hey." I skipped to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Were you listening too?"

"This house is small. I didn't have a choice." I smiled.

"Good point."

"Is Jacob going to be okay now?" I nodded. "Good, cause Leah really isn't the best Alpha." I opened my mouth to agree, but Leah burst through the front door.

"If someone says that one more time..." I laughed. Leah pouted. "I tried my best okay? Being temporary Alpha is harder than you think, especially when I was shoved into the position!" She glared at me.

"Sorry Leah, but we all know that anyone would have been good at it. If that were the case, how could we possibly convince Jake to come out and help us?"

Leah scowled at me.

"Well played Clark, well played."

* * *

**This is almost the end! Just the epilogue left, and we're done !**

**Review ?(:**


	44. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga !(:**

* * *

**APOV**

It took a few years, but eventually, Collin finally convinced me to say yes. And this time, I actually meant it.

There was no missing Jacob, or crazy hormones to get in the way this time. I did love Collin, and he had gone through a lot to have me and to keep me happy.

It was finally time I returned the favour.

Jacob was surprisingly okay with us getting married. It was almost as if he were waiting for us to nervously break the news to him.

We had waited awhile, thinking that he needed time to recover from one loss, before he experienced another. But he guessed what we wanted to say, before Collin could utter the words.

That was one family member down.

We had told Billy, James and Tracy together, deciding that James couldn't say anything stupid with two parental figures present.

Tracy had squealed in delight, hopping up and down on the couch. She tried to congratulate us, but kept on getting distracted by trying plan a wedding.

Billy had smiled broadly, glad that I had finally given in.

"I've waited long enough for you to move out." I had smiled, too happy to respond to the slight insult.

James had stayed silent, staring at me. he sat there for a moments before slowly getting up and leaving the room

My parents were another story. I was completely against telling them at all.

My mother would blow the whole thing out of proportion. I wasn't even sure if my dad would pick up the phone.

But Collin insisted on calling them bother, resorting to using puppy dog eyes to persuade me.

My mother squealed through the phone, much like Tracy had, but more annoying.

"Mom," I had said, "Calm down." Of course, she had ignored me, going on and on about how happy she was that I was finally settling down.

She said she was going to pay for everything, no matter how small and unnoticed the wedding ended up to be.

It was the nicest things he had said to em in years.

I stalled calling dad for at least a week. I was nervous. On one had, I was scared of the rejection I would feel if he didn't pick up. On the other hand, I hadn't spoken to him since I was in the hospital. And that had been for two minutes.

What would I say? How would he react to having his little girl getting married to a guy he had never met?

"Hello?" The line was static-y and at risk of disconnecting at any moment, but I would know that voice anywhere.

"Dad? It's me, Lexy." There was silence from the other end and I freaked out, fearing the lien had cut.

But Collin reassured me, placing his hands on my shoulders and telling me to wait,

"Alexys?" I nodded, before realizing he couldn't see me.

"Ho daddy." My voice cracked and I took a deep breath.

"Angel! I haven't spoken to you in ages! Oh, I miss you and your mother so much! Have you spoken to her lately? How have you been? How's Billy? And Jacob?" I laughed breathlessly at his questions.

"We're all fine. And I have talked to mom, about a week ago... Dad?"

"Yes darling?" I had taken another deep breath, bracing myself against Collin as I spoke.

"I'm getting married." Once again, silence. It had been longer that time, more time for to think of all the worst possible scenarios. The line had cut, he hadn't heard me. Or maybe he had heard me and was just too shocked to speak. Maybe he heard me and dropped the phone because he was so upset.

"You are?" I nodded again.

"Yes. Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? Of course not! I'm happy for you!" But his voice had been flat, the way he had used to speak to the paparazzi.

"Dad."

"I am! I just have one question." I waited, "Does he make you happy?" I looked up at Collin confused expression. I smiled.

"He makes me more than happy." I could almost hear my father smiling.

"Then I am happy for you. Truly happy. And I'll be at you wedding too. Be sure to send me an invitation too, okay angel?" I had rolled my eyes. He always said he would come to things.

Dance recitals, awards ceremonies, graduation, prom, my hospitalization... Yet he never showed up.

But I agreed anyway, promising to send him an invite. Which I did.

Now I was sitting alone, in Collin's room, telling myself not to cry.

Somehow, in the weeks between my phone call with dad and my wedding day, I had convinced myself that we would actually come.

That he'd actually be here to walk em down the aisle.

What a vain hope.

I continued looking out the window, ignoring all the people coming in and out of the room, trying to get me to come out.

I'm sure Collin would have been first if he hadn't been banned from seeing me.

I laughed, imagining his expressing when they told him that.

Sighing, I stood up. I had spent enough time wallowing in disappointment. It was time for me to my last walk as a single woman.

I walked to the door, the fabric of my dress rustling from my movement. I reached for the doorknob, expecting to find a replacement for my absent father, Jacob maybe?

Instead, the door flew open to reveal a very tan man.

he was taller than I was and his hair was no where near neat. It looked like the suit he was wearing had just been pulled out of a suitcase and put on in the back of a car.

It took me a few second of shocked silence to say anything, but eventually my quiet voice broke through the silence.

"Daddy?" He had tears in his eyes as he took me in. It was the first time I had seen my father in almost ten years.

All those trips for work had kept him away. And then I had moved to Washington, and now, he was here.

On my wedding day.

Just like he always promised he would be. Even as a little girl, he told me he would miss a lot of my life, but my wedding was one event he would have to be dead to miss.

"Hi angel." I hugged his tightly, almost afraid he would disappear.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, blinking back tears.

He took my arm in his, leading me down the stairs and out into the backyard.

There weren't a lot of people present, despite my mother's protests. Just family and friends. All the people Collin and I cared about.

Dad led me slowly down the aisle to where Collin stood beaming.

My mother stood in the front row, almost drowning in her tears.

"I'm glad you could make it Mr. Clark." Dad nodded, putting my hand in Collin's.

"Take care of my angel," he said, backing away to sit beside mom.

She looked shocked to see him, but happy at the same time.

"Are you ready?" I looked at Collin, and then around me at my friends, the pack, James and Tracy. My mom and dad.

As long as I had the people I loved around me, I would be ready for anything.

I looked back at Collin, smiling. "I love you," I whispered simply. Collin grinned.

"I love you too." And with those four words, we started out long journey through life.

Together.

* * *

**Well, I guess this is it. It took me more than two years to finish. but I did. Thank you to all the loyal readers of Love From Hollywood. I hope that the ending didn't disappoint you!**

**If you like my writing, please check out the other two stories I'm working on right now: Higher Ground and Looking Back Into My Future.**

**Once again, thank you !**

**And one last time, for Alexys & Collin...**

**Review ?(:**


End file.
